


Un mundo diferente

by peste21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU ] durante 1901, Marinette perdió la familia y la vida que conocía, por lo que tendría que volver a Francia y vivir el la casa de un adinerado amigo de su padre, en donde tendrá que aprender a enfrentarse a la magia, a un secreto escondido en el bosque y al hijo de su nuevo tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un mundo secreto

Disclaimer: miraculous ladybug no me pertenece

__

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**1901** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Marinette conocía el camino de memoria, pero aquello no le impidió cruzarlo por milésima vez, después de todo, era lo único que había que hacer por allí. La muralla que separaba la comunidad de las familias del tercer regimiento de la Legión Extranjera Francesa del desierto del Sahara, no era el lugar para una chica de 16 años, ya que tan solo habían soldados haciendo sus rondas y la amenaza constante de un posible ataque. Sin embargo, Marinette adoraba asomarse a través de las hendiduras, ya que de vez en cuando podía ver las tribus nómadas del desierto pasar de un lado a otro con sus coloridos vestidos.

Ella adoraba visitar las ciudades de Africa, pero rara vez tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, llevaba años viviendo en aquel continente y apenas lo conocía por los breves instantes que pasó en el puerto antes de ser llevada a aquella comunidad en medio de la nada.

— Marinette— la llamó uno de los soldados desde la garita — ¿quieres jugar póker con nosotros? — preguntó.

— Si, claro — asintió la chica mientras se acercaba a ellos. Marinette los conocía a casi todos, solo había un rostro desconocido que la miraba con cierto escepticismo.

— No creo que sea una buena idea invitar a una de las hijas de los altos oficiales a jugar póker con nosotros — opinó un soldado rubio muy joven .

— ¿Te refieres a Marinette? — preguntó el soldado que la había llamado minutos antes, mientras que se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba a mezclar la baraja. — ella, No habrá problema, sus papás son muy relajados, además, ella es una de nosotros — dijo el muchacho.

Marinette sabía a que se refería el soldado con aquel último comentario. Ella no provenía de una familia burguesa, o de antiguos nobles expropiados, ni siquiera era parte de un antiguo clan militar. Doce años antes, su papá poseía una panadería en el centro de París, pero todo aquello cambió cuando su padre fue llamado a ingresar al servicio militar. Se suponía que era un evento de emergencia, que cuando las batallas en las colonias cesasen él podría regresar a casa. Sin embargo, en cuestión de tiempo su padre apareció con una medalla y la noticia de que a pesar de su origen humilde estaba subiendo de posición.

Desde entonces, la carrera de su padre no había dejado de ser más que de éxitos. Ella no se podía quejar, su mamá y su papá la adoraban, su hogar era uno de los más estables de por allí y habían amasado una fortuna que les permitiría vivir tranquilamente a ella y a su madre si su papá llegaba a morir. Pero, Marinette odiaba vivir en aquella colonia, no podía salir, y su única compañía eran los demás hijos de los otros altos oficiales que la trataban como si tuviera una especie de peste.

Marinette a menudo soñaba con el mundo exterior, veía bosques, verde, e incluso el mismo desierto, pero cada vez que lo hacía, lo sobrevolaba como un pájaro. Estaba harta de esconderse tras la colonia. Pasaron varias semanas antes de que ella volviera a tener la oportunidad de intentar subir a las murallas. Sin embargo, el muchacho nuevo al que Marinette apenas conocía la detuvo por el codo y le impidió que siguiera.

— No puedes pasar — dijo bruscamente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿es una nueva regla? — preguntó la chica.

— No — negó el muchacho, quien se veía claramente nervioso, pues se mordía ligeramente el labio y sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro de una forma casi compulsiva — hay alguien enfermo en las barracas, aún no es seguro, pero se rumorea que puede ser cólera — dijo.

— ¿Cólera? — preguntó Marinette horrorizada. Ella sabía claramente que aquella enfermedad era uno de los peores enemigos de las comunidades en medio de la nada como aquella, donde el agua era un recurso escaso y que podía contaminarse fácilmente. La amenaza de una epidemia parecía más mortal que cualquier tribu de Mamelucos furiosos.

— Vuelve a casa, dile a tu familia que reserve toda el agua que sea posible y no salgan de allí hasta cuando sea el momento de hacer cuarentena, tu y yo sabemos lo que puede llegar a pasar— le aconsejó el muchacho.

Así lo hizo Marinette, para su desgracia, aquello no fue suficiente, ya que en un par de días las dos criadas egipcias no se presentaron en su casa. Pero lo peor sucedió cuando una mañana en la que se levantó tarde, encontró su casa completamente abandonada. Marinette corrió por los pasillos, mientras gritaba llamando a sus padres una y otra vez. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieren ido al hospital del regimiento sin siquiera avisarle? Probablemente, ellos se sentían enfermos, y decidieron no acercársele para no contaminarla.

Mientras que Marinette bajaba la escalera a la primera planta de su casa, escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta que la alarmaron. La chica abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía la impresión que se trataba de un soldado dispuesto a avisarle que habían declarado la cuarentena. Ella se sintió aliviada, pues tal vez así tendría la posibilidad de acercarse a sus padres nuevamente.

— Buenos días— la saludó el mismo soldado que la había prevenido días antes — Vengo a notificarle que han declarado la colonia en cuarentena.

— ¿Puedo ver a mis padres? — preguntó Marinette con la garganta seca.

— Tenemos ordenes de no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie de la colonia, no importa si están sanos o enfermos — continuó el solado sin responder su pregunta — la única excepción son las familias de los altos oficiales que aún se encuentren sanas. Ustedes deben salir inmediatamente de la colonia.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette alarmada — no puedo abandonar a mis padres, yo…

— Debo decirte otra cosa — dijo el soldado con mucha más confianza pero con una expresión de gravedad mayor — el capitán y su esposa murieron en la madrugada, la fiebre fue… — Marinette apenas lo dejó terminar,ya que lo empujó del camino e intentó correr hacía el hospital. El soldado la rodeó con sus brazos y le impidió hacerlo.

— ¡No seas estúpida! — le gritó — ellos ya están muertos. Tú tienes una oportunidad que muchos en esta colonia quisieran. Vete de aquí, ponte a salvo — le gritó el soldado. Marinette se calmó en seguida, dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Tengo una hora para alistar mi equipaje? — preguntó Marinette.

— Tienes tres — respondió el soldado con el mismo tono duro que siempre utilizaba — la caravana saldrá a las cuatro, debes estar lista para entonces.

— Lo haré — dijo Marinette.

— vendré a las tres por ti.

Marinette empacó sus pertenencias como si todo trascurriera en un sueño, no sabía si los vestidos vaporosos llenos de encajes que utilizaba por el calor del desierto, fueran a ser útiles en el invierno parisino, pero empacó todo sin dudarlo, así como las joyas de su madre, la colección de relojes y documentos importantes de su padre, y un par de álbumes de fotos.

El soldado se presentó en su puerta justo como había prometido, y la llevó hasta la entrada principal de la colonia en donde se encontraban los autos que los llevarían de vuelta al Cairo. Marinette apenas había visto automóviles un par de veces, y nunca tantos al mismo tiempo, por lo que no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al verlos todos juntos.

— Al parecer, mis compañeros si estaban equivocados — dijo el soldado —no eres una de nosotros, después de todo, ninguno tiene la oportunidad que tu tienes, no la desperdicies. — le advirtió el soldado mientras le dirigía una melancólica sonrisa.

— Gracias, en serio, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, tu me advertiste, y me trajiste hacía aquí — dijo Marinette.

— No tienes que agradecérmelo— dijo el muchacho con una expresión dulce— ahora márchate, pronto cerraran las puertas.

Marinette montó en el automóvil junto a otras hijas de oficiales y un par de niños que aún se encontraban sanos. Ella se preguntó si algunos de ellos también habrían acabado de perderlo todo. Marinette miró por ultima vez a través de la ventana hacía la puerta principal, y se encontró con el muchacho que la miraba con una expresión cansada. Fue en ese momento, que ella se dio cuenta de que nunca había escuchado el nombre de aquel joven, y tuvo ganas de llorar, pues estaba completamente segura de que nunca se volverían a ver.

El par de esposas de los oficiales que aún quedaban con vida, y sus hijos, llegaron al Cairo a mitad de la noche, luego de un difícil viaje. Los automóviles aún no eran muy confiables, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse en otra colonia y cambiar a carruajes. Marinette seguía repasando una y otra vez entre los contactos de su padre, y no hallaba ninguno a quien escribir. Ella utilizó las pocas semanas que pasó en el Cairo para conocer la ciudad en compañía de la hija del embajador que la recibió mientras hallaba un nuevo hogar en Francia. Marinette detestaba pasar tiempo con ella, era grosera y bastante malcriada.

— Hace un calor insoportable, no sé como alguien puede siquiera pensar en trabajar con semejante clima — se quejó por milésima vez Chloe Burgeois mientras que se bajaba del carruaje haciendo sonar sus brazales de oro y la tela de su fino vestido de encaje — y no entiendo cómo puedes llevar negro ¿acaso no tienes calor? — preguntó la chica un deje de desprecio.

— Un poco— contestó Marinette quien en realidad se sentía bastante acalorada — pero es la tradición, se supone que debo guardar luto siquiera por un par de meses.

— ¿No crees que te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio? — preguntó Chloe. Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par ante su atrevimiento, acababa de perder a sus padres y la única vida que había conocido en un par de días, si alguien tenía derecho a sentirse deprimida era ella.

— Es en serio, pareces un espanto, además tus vestidos son demasiado burdos, se nota que tienes el gusto de la hija de un panadero — continuó Chloe mientras entraban a la casa y la chica se dejaba caer en una mecedora.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó Marinette furiosa — tu no sabes nada sobre mi, ni sobre lo que he pasado, déjame en paz — le gritó la chica tras lo que corrió hacía las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación en la segunda planta.

Marinette apenas salió de su cuarto durante los días siguientes, no quería enfrentar la mirada inquisitiva de Chloe, haciéndole entender que cada cosa que hacía era completamente inadecuada, ya había tenido una prueba de aquello en la colonia, y no quería volver a enfrentarlo ahora que no contaba con su madre para levantarle el animo. En vez de ello, Marinette se sumió en los libros de cuentas de su padre, y se dio cuenta de que su familia tenía más dinero de lo que ella siempre había pensado, su papá y su administrador eran excelentes hombres de negocios, por lo que ella no dudó en escribirle al hombre para que le siguiera enviando reportes.

Al tercer día después de su encierro, una carta llegó desde Francia, Marinette se sorprendió al verla, ya que no conocía al remitente, ni siquiera se trataba de uno de los tantos familiares lejanos a los que había escrito con el fin de quedarse con ellos una temporada. Marinette leyó el nombre "Gabriel Agreste" con atención. Ella conocía al sujeto por las revistas de moda que su mamá solía traerle durante las pocas ocasiones en que visitaba el Cairo, él era un modisto muy conocido, y si su memoria no le fallaba, también era muy rico.

— Él dice que estaría encantado de recibirme en su casa a las afueras de París, también dice que escuchó acerca de mi situación y decidió ayudarme ya que fue cliente de mis padres cuando vivíamos en París — dijo la chica durante la cena mientras André Burgeois y su hija la miraban atentamente.

— Es una suerte, Marinette, una verdadera suerte — insistió el embajador.

— Oh, que suertuda, eso significa que podrás pasar tiempo con Adrien — dijo la muchacha.

— ¿Adrien?

— El hijo de Gabriel Agreste— le explicó Chloe — es muy guapo, y lo más importante, es rico, ha sido mi amigo por bastante tiempo — dijo la chica mientras que la emoción en su voz aumentaba cada vez más. Marinette frunció el seño, no estaba segura de querer conocer a aquel amigo de Chloe, probablemente era otro chico mimado más que se burlaría y la ridiculizaría como lo hacían los demás en la colonia y la hija del embajador.

—Papá— comenzó Chloe con una voz falsamente dulce —la pobre Marinette está muy sola, después de todas las desgracias que le han sucedido, necesita alguien que la acompañe en su viaje— opinó Chloe.

—No es necesario, yo puedo...—comenzó Marinette, de repente, ella sintió un golpe tan fuerte en su espinilla, que la hizo ver estrellas.

—Ese es un buen punto Chloe, puede que estés en lo cierto, puede que necesite alguien que vaya con ella. Tú y Sabrina son un par de chicas responsables, pero es un viaje muy largo, ¿estás segura de que no te molestaría ir?

—Claro que no, papi— dijo Chloe en aquel tono dulzón que tanto despreciaba.

Puede que a Chloe no le molestara, pero a Marinette la fastidiaba muchísimo. Ella y su amiga Sabrina eran la una para la otra. Sabrina parecía ser una chica dulce y callada, pero en realidad era una especie de perrito faldero, servil y extremadamente cruel cuando se encontraba con Chloe. La hija del embajador no se quedaba atrás, no sólo era desagradable, sino que estaba desarrollando un inusitado gusto por hacerla sufrir.

Después de aquella comida pasaron un par de semanas antes de que los preparativos de aquel viaje se llevarán a cabo. El día de su partida, Marinette dio una última mirada a Egipto, no podía decir que lo iba a extrañar, apenas si había conocido otra cosa que no fuera la colonia, pero sentía una extraña melancolía, pues sus queridos padres habían muerto allí, y no había forma de traerlos de vuelta.

Nuevamente, Marinette pensó en aquel soldado rubio. Él la había salvado y ella ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de preguntar su nombre. La chica se sentó en la cubierta del barco en el que viajaba mientras ojeaba una a una las fotos de aquel álbum que logró rescatar en su antigua casa. Se entristeció al ver los rostros de sus padres desfilar una y otra vez. Sin embargo, se alegró al encontrar una imagen reciente de todo el pelotón de su padre. Todos los muchachos se veían sonrientes y elegantes en sus inmaculados vestidos de soldado. Marinette vio a todos sus amigos de póker y se preguntó cuales de ellos habrían sobrevivido a aquella terrible enfermedad. De repente, una expresión conocida hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, aquella pequeña imagen era el único recuerdo de aquel soldado rubio que le salvó la vida. Marinette despegó la imagen del libro con cuidado para no romperla, aquel era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de él.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Chloe mientras le quitaba la imagen de la mano — oh mira esto Sabrina. Marinette tenía un novio en la colonia ¿no es tierno?

— Devuélveme eso — dijo Marinette con más furia de lo que había planeado. La chica se levantó y prácticamente se lanzó contra ella. — he dicho que me la devuelvas — gritó.

— Que sensible eres — se quejó Chloe — no es más que una foto, y estos son unos don nadie.

— ¡Dámela!

— No — respondió Chloe mientras se acercaba cada vez más hacía un extremo del barco. Marinette sabía que ella era capaz de lanzarla por la borda, así que debía pensar rápido en una solución. A ella no se le ocurrió más que tomar el collar de perlas que colgaba de la garganta de Chloe y halarlo con fuerza. Al darse cuenta de esto, la chica tiró la fotografía al suelo y Marinette corrió a alcanzarla.

— Eres una imbécil — gritó Chloe mientras un sinfín de cuentas blancas rodaban por el piso — te prometo que esto no queda así Marinette Dupain — gritó la chica mientras que ella y Sabrina se arrodillaban en el piso a recoger una a una las perlas. Marinette corrió hacía su camarote y se encerró allí con sus álbumes de fotos hasta el día siguiente.

Chloe la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa de desayuno con una expresión cargada de resentimiento, por lo que Marinette decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en su tostada francesa.

— ¿Esa es la chica de la que me estabas hablando, Marie? — preguntó una de las pasajeras del barco en el que viajaban.

— La misma. Su padre era un panadero con suerte y su madre una descendiente de inmigrantes chinos — respondió la mujer — escuché que Gabriel Agreste se hará cargo de ella de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Gabriel Agreste? — preguntó la mujer casi escandalizada.

— Si

— Que horror, puede que sea muy rico, pero he escuchado que es un excéntrico, tiene una gigantesca mansión, la que apenas visita un par de veces al año, dicen que es tétrica, y nadie ha visto su hijo en años, sin mencionar de que hay gente desapareciendo en el pueblo cerca a donde vive — opinó la segunda mujer.

— Probablemente solo quiere su dinero, todos saben que puede que los Dupain no fueran la mejor familia, pero por lo menos ahorraron lo suficiente para dejar a esa niña a salvo. — intervino la primera.

— ¿A salvo? — preguntó la mujer escandalizada — ¿acaso crees que estará a salvo en la casa de un hombre que se rumorea que está demente y que tan solo quiere su dinero?

Marinette sintió nauseas al escuchar aquello. Ella se levantó y corrió a su camarote a toda velocidad, sin siquiera importarle si empujaba a un par de pasajeros desprevenidos. Marinette cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella mientras se deslizaba hacía el piso. No podía creer que sin quererlo se hubiera metido en la boca del lobo, estaba tan asustada que apenas podía respirar, ¿y si Gabriel Agreste realmente estaba demente como todos decían? ¿Qué haría?

Las tres chicas y su acompañante, una institutriz que iba a París tras terminar su trabajo para una familia de diplomáticos franceses, llegaron a la estación de trenes de París después de otro buen par de semanas viajando juntas.

— Muchas gracias por su compañía, señorita Bustier. Estoy segura de que las otras también hubieran querido venir a despedirse— dijo Marinette quien fue la única que se tomó el trabajo de despedirse de su improvisada niñera.

— ¡Marinette! — le gritó Chloe desde el carruaje — date prisa queremos salir de París antes de que anochezca — grito la hija del embajador. Marinette se mordió el labio como señal de frustración, simplemente no podía entender porque Chloe debía ser tan desagradable.

Marinette y la señorita Bustier se separaron después de intercambiar direcciones para enviarse correspondencia. Después, la chica se subió al carruaje y se preparó para la nueva vida que le esperaba a las afueras de París. Marinette repasó una a una las palabras de las mujeres del barco, lo que más le asustaba era todo aquello acerca de las desapariciones en el pueblo cerca a la mansión Agreste. La chica volteó en dirección a Chloe quien se hallaba completamente dormida. Marinette no podía entender cómo se mantenía tan tranquila al saber todo lo que se decía sobre Gabriel Agreste. Probablemente, a la chica no le importaba más que su apuesto hijo, un buen partido con dinero, que podía mantenerla y cumplir todos sus caprichos, pero a Marinette le espantaba la perspectiva de tener un nuevo tutor al que la gente considerara un loco de remate.

Conforme avanzaban, Marinette notaba que estaban dejando la ciudad. Ella sabía que Gabriel Agreste tenía su casa en el campo, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera una lugar en la mitad del bosque. Sin duda, aquello hacía más difícil la posibilidad de escapar si algo le desagradaba. En la ventana frente a ella no había más que arboles que pasaban el uno tras otro por el movimiento del carruaje, hasta que una luz roja intermitente apareció. Tan solo se mostró por una fracción de minuto, pero ella habría podido jurar que tenía una especie de forma, como si se tratara de una criatura voladora.

— Sabrina — murmuró la chica mientras la movía ligeramente para que se despertara.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Sabrina mientras se reacomodaba los anteojos.

— Creo que vi algo en la ventana — dijo Marinette. Sabrina miró a través del cristal y negó con la cabeza.

— No hay nada Marinette, creo que deberías dormir, estás comenzando a tener alucinaciones — opinó la chica.

— Tal vez — asintió Marinette.

— Espera — dijo Sabrina tomándola del brazo — creo que ya casi llegamos, conozco este camino.

— Chloe, despierta — exclamó Sabrina mientras sacudía a la hija del embajador. — ya vamos a llegar — dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no se había encontrado tan nervioso desde hacía mucho tiempo. El chico reacomodó su corbata mientras se miraba frente al espejo, después, se alisó el cabello con la mano, y volvió a reacomodarse la corbata nuevamente. Estaba frenético, pues aquella noche llegaría la nueva protegida de su papá, así como su vieja amiga Chloe y su acompañante Sabrina. Adrien no había tenido el gusto de compartir tiempo con ninguna persona de su edad en bastante tiempo, mucho menos mujeres, y aquello lo tenía completamente aterrado.

Marinette Dupain era el nombre de la protegida de su padre. Él la recordaba claramente, era una niña bajita, hija del panadero que vivía al otro lado de la calle, cuando aún poseían su casa en París. Tom Dupain era muy amigo de Gabriel antes de que este perdiera a su esposa, y con ella su cordura. Adrien recibió una carta de su padre en la que le pedía que tratara a Marinette con gentileza, pues ella vendría a ser lo más parecido a una nueva hermana, y viviría en la mansión hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad o hasta que se casara.

La historia de su nueva "hermana" era algo trágica, había acabado de perder a sus padres, y a todos sus amigos en una epidemia de cólera que atacó la colonia en la que vivía. Adrien sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, se había hecho la firme promesa de hacerle su estancia en la mansión lo más agradable posible. Marinette habría de sentirse completamente triste, así que él trataría por todos los medios de ser su amigo.

— Señor— dijo la voz de Natalie, la ama de llaves, al otro lado de la puerta — las señoritas acaban de llegar — dijo. Adrien estaba tan emocionado que sin quererlo, tiró un frasco de colonia al suelo, pero no intentó recogerlo, ya que llevaba semanas esperando aquel momento, quería darles la bienvenida.

Adrien corrió y prácticamente bajó las escaleras hacía el recibidor de dos en dos. No podía creer que tuviera invitados en aquella solitaria casa, alguien con quien hablar, y si tenía suerte, una persona con la que podría tener una relación tan estrecha como la que se tiene con una hermana.

— Las señoritas están aquí, señor — le anunció Natalie ceremoniosamente, mientras que Adrien no hallaba que hacer con sus manos, no sabía si debía cruzarse de brazos, o mantenerlas en la espalda, debía hallar una forma de verse interesante, y rápido.

— Hola a todas — dijo Adrien con un tono desafinado y bastante torpe. Él había perdido el impacto del primer momento, y se odiaba por eso.

— Quiero decir — se corrigió rápidamente — bienvenidas.

En ese preciso momento, Adrien entendió que él y Marinette no lograrían ser "hermanos", no había forma alguna de que pudiera considerarla como tal. Entre sus planes no estaba que Marinette sería de su misma edad, ni que tendría aquellos brillantes ojos azules y aquel porte encantador que le atrajo desde el primer instante.

— Adri- cho — exclamó Chloe antes de lanzarle los brazos al cuello.

—Hola Chloe, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte — dijo Adrien lo más amablemente que pudo a pesar que sentía que el abrazo de la chica le cortaba la respiración.

— Hola, Sabrina, es un gusto volver a verte — dijo el muchacho asintiendo en dirección a la amiga de Chloe.

— Supongo que tu debes ser Marinette Dupain, también es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste — dijo. Adrien hubiera querido acercarse a ella y darle un amistoso abrazo, o siquiera la mano, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, ya que el agarre de Chloe le pareció más fuerte en cuanto él se dirigió a Marinette.

— Gracias por recibirme en tu casa, para mi también es un gusto conocerte — respondió la chica sin ninguna emoción. Adrien se entristeció en seguida, pues ella no parecía la mitad de contenta de lo que él se sentía. El muchacho trató de olvidarse de aquella decepción mientras le ofrecía caballerosamente su brazo a Chloe para que ella lo tomara.

— La cena será servida dentro de poco tiempo — anunció Adrien — lo mejor será que pasemos al comedor — dijo. Marinette se veía pálida, probablemente tan solo necesitaba comida y algo de descanso, pero le pareció que aquello solo era intensificado por el negro de su vestido de luto. En ese momento, Adrien entendió porque ella no se encontraba ni remotamente contenta, pues en menos de un par de meses había perdido a sus padres, sus amigos y su hogar, para pasar a vivir con un excéntrico y su hijo, quienes tan solo la recibían por caridad.

— Tu habitación está lista Marinette — le anunció Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa — yo mismo planee todo para que te sintieras cómoda — dijo el muchacho. Marinette le devolvió el gesto, por lo que él se sintió muy contento al lograr una manera de acercarse a ella.

— Gracias — respondió ella en un murmullo.

La cena dio inició. Normalmente, Adrien nunca usaba aquel gran comedor, pues él tomaba todas las comidas en su habitación, pero aquella noche el personal de la mansión dispuso todo para que diera la ilusión de ser un lugar maravilloso y acogedor. Chloe habló durante la mayoría de la velada, y ninguno trató de detenerla, hasta que Adrien vio la expresión desinteresada de Marinette mientras ella comía, era obvio que estaba aburrida.

— ¿Te gusta la _cassoulette,_ Marinette? — le preguntó Adrien.

— Si, está deliciosa — respondió.

— Marinette — comenzó nuevamente Adrien mientras ella bajaba su tenedor y le dedicaba toda su atención — tu yo nos conocemos, puede que tu no me recuerdes, pero yo sí lo hago. Yo vivía al otro lado de la calle, frente a la panadería de tus padres — dijo el muchacho. De repente, un estallido de risitas lo interrumpió por lo que Adrien miró sorprendido a Sabrina y Chloe.

— Así que es cierto, lo de la panadería — dijo Chloe en medio de risas — Así que tu madre también es una inmigrante ¿no es verdad? — preguntó la chica a Marinette. Adrien no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Sí, creo que su madre era descendiente china — dijo Adrien confundido por la escena que se daba a su alrededor mientras que Chloe y Sabrina solo reían con más y más fuerza.

— Sí, es muy gracioso, papá tuvo mucha suerte al llegar a ser un oficial tan importante. Considerando que ya tuvieron un buen rato burlándose de mi y de mis orígenes, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir —dijo Marinette fríamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Adrien mientras salía de la habitación, y una cosa le quedó clara al muchacho: ella podía ser una mujer de hierro si deseaba serlo.

— ¿Por qué era necesario hacerle eso, Chloe? — preguntó Adrien completamente fastidiado.

— Ella tiene que recordar su lugar. Te sorprenderías al verlo altanera que puede llegar a ser— dijo Chloe quien lucía orgullosa de sí misma.

— Yo también me molestaría se te burlaras de mi como lo hiciste de ella — respondió Adrien.

A pesar de que Adrien hubiera querido correr tras ella, prefirió no hacerlo. Chloe era su única amiga, ella estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder su único contacto con la humanidad. Adrien se odió a sí mismo, por ser tan débil, por no tener el valor suficiente para pararse frente a los demás y expresar lo que realmente sentía, estaba harto de complacer a todos siempre y fallar en lo a él realmente le interesaba.

Al día siguiente, Adrien salió se su habitación y se encontró con una escena bastante curiosa en la mitad del pasillo. Natalie se encontraba discutiendo con Marinette.

— Por favor, señorita, sea razonable. El señor Agreste dejó instrucciones específicas sobre el tema.

— Él está muy lejos de aquí, no tiene porque enterarse, además, son solo vestidos, a él no le importará. — pidió Marinette gentilmente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Adrien mientras se acercaba a ellas.

— Ella quiere usar los vestidos negros, pero sabes muy bien lo que tu padre dijo sobre eso. Le pedí que se cambiara, pero no quiere hacerlo— le dijo Natalie completamente frustrada. Adrien recordó fuerte y claro lo que dijo Gabriel sobre el tema, él no quería a Marinette por ahí vestida de negro como si fuera una especie de espanto. " _El solo hecho de estar en esta casa ya es lo suficientemente deprimente_ " dijo Gabriel en aquella oportunidad.

—Marinette, es como tú dijiste, solo son vestidos — dijo Adrien quien decidió tratar de razonar con ella, ya que intentar hacerlo con su padre era como razonar con la luna o el sol, completamente imposible.

— Si tan solo son vestidos, ¿Por qué no me dejan usar los que yo quiero? — pidió la chica.

— Lo del luto es una tonta tradición, puedes honrar la memoria de tus padres sin tener que hacer todas esas tonterías — dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba suavemente por los hombros.

— Puede que eso sea cierto, pero para mí es importante, para ellos también lo era, esto no le hace mal a nadie, por favor — pidió Marinette.

— Marinette, mi padre es quien hace las reglas en esta casa, si quieres vivir aquí, tendrás que obedecerle— dijo Adrien en un tono más severo de lo que hubiera querido. Él se dio cuenta de que aquello hirió a Marinette como un puño, ya que sus ojos se apagaron y se mordió el labio.

— Tienes razón, voy a ir a cambiarme, ya regreso — dijo Marinette. Adrien se sintió como el villano de las historias animadas del periódico. Honestamente, él tampoco entendía porque su padre tenía que controlar absolutamente todo, hasta la ropa que los demás utilizaban era todo un asunto para él, la forma en la que Marinette quisiera expresar su dolor era problema de ella, él no tenía derecho a decirle como hacerlo.

Marinette apareció en el desayunador instantes después con un vestido de organza rosa claro. Adrien quería morirse, pues si aquellas eran las únicas prendas que la chica tenía, estaba claro que dentro de un par de horas se encontraría al borde de una hipotermia. Podía ser que aquellos vestidos fueran apropiados para el calor del Sahara, pero era otoño, y la temperatura cada vez era más y más fría.

— Te sienta muy bien ese color — opinó Adrien sinceramente, quien no podía dejar de mirarla. Marinette no respondió, es más, fingió no escucharlo y siguió desayunando tranquilamente.

A pesar de semejante desplante, Marinette quiso acompañarlos cuando Adrien les propuso que dieran una vuelta por los jardines que rodeaban la propiedad. Adrien adoraba aquellos complejos entramados de huertos, en especial aquel que quedaba junto al bosque. Cuando era pequeño, su madre solía llevarlo allí todo el tiempo, cada vez que salían de París y visitaban aquella casa en la mitad de la nada, pero desde su desaparición, Gabriel decidió bloquear la entrada y prohibir a todos que se aceraran a la entrada del bosque.

Sin embargo, Marinette no conocía aquella regla, por lo que cuando la vio merodeando sola por allí, tuvo que separarse de Chloe y de Sabrina y detenerla.

— Esta prohibido— dijo Adrien mientras trotaba hacía ella — no puedes acercarte a ese jardín.

— Lo siento, no sabía que no era permitido entrar, me pareció ver una luz allí, una luz roja que brillaba desde el bosque ¿tu puedes verla? — preguntó Marinette intrigada. Adrien miró en la dirección que ella señaló pero no logró encontrar nada.

— No la veo, pero creo no es la primera vez que escucho de luces vistas en esta parte del jardín, para ser honesto, yo soy el único que las ha visto, pero estoy seguro de que eran verde intenso — dijo el muchacho.

— Yo vi una luz roja — insistió Marinette — también la vi mientras venía para acá — concluyó. Adrien la miró atentamente. Él también había visto las mismas luces de las que hablaba la chica pero le preocupaba que la miraran como a una loca, como le sucedía a él.

— No digas tonterías, la gente pensará que te volviste loca en el desierto, vámonos de aquí — dijo mientras la tomaba por el codo bruscamente.

— No estoy loca. Déjame, no me toques — prácticamente le gruñó Marinette mientras se libraba de su agarre. El delgado chal rosado con el que ella se cubría los hombros cayó al piso, por lo que Adrien se agachó para recogerlo mientras la veía correr por el sendero que daba hacía la casa.

Adrien no volvió a ver a Marinette hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ella trató de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiera perdido su chal, y no se estuviera muriendo de frio. Incluso, le respondió la conversación que él inició de una forma civilizada. Durante el inicio de la tarde, Chloe, Sabrina y Adrien se enfrascaron en un juego de cartas, mientras que Marinette leía en un rincón.

— Adri –cho ¿podrías indicarnos donde está la biblioteca? — preguntó Chloe con un falso tono dulzón — olvidé mi libro en casa, yo también quisiera leer algo.

— Si, claro— asintió Adrien — síganme.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo, pero Chloe no lo siguió, en vez de eso las dos se colaron por la puerta de la habitación de Marinette sin permiso y en medio de risitas.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó Adrien mientras que las seguía. Adrien se sintió palidecer al ver como Chloe abría de par en par uno de los baúles de viaje de Marinette mientras sostenía una jarra de agua que tomó de la mesa de noche. No había más que vestidos ligeros de colores claros como el que la chica llevaba puesto, y un par de libros de cuero. Él los examinó con atención desde donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de álbumes con fotografías.

— Ni siquiera te atrevas Chloe Burgeois — dijo firmemente Adrien mientras que tomaba la muñeca con la que Chloe sostenía la jarra.

— Marinette es una pobre don nadie, con algo de suerte. Ella rompió uno de mis collares favoritos, solo por una insignificante fotografía, necesita recordar cuál es su lugar — dijo la chica mientras trataba de librarse de su agarre.

— Eso no es cierto, déjala tranquila. Si tan importante es para ti, yo te comprare un nuevo collar, pero no hagas eso — dijo Adrien.

— Eres demasiado sensible, no lograrás que nadie te respete con esa actitud — contestó Chloe mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

— Dame esa jarra ahora mismo, Chloe — gritó Adrien mientras que forcejeaba con más fuerza. En medio de la lucha, Adrien logró quitarle la jarra de agua a la chica con tan mala suerte que su contenido cayó en el baúl. El muchacho se arrodilló y sacó uno de los dos libros rápidamente, pero no pudo alcanzar el otro ya que una voz lo alarmó.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — preguntó Marinette. Adrien se puso de pie al instante, mientras veía palidecer a la chica al tiempo que ella miraba su baúl inundado. Marinette se agachó y en cuestión de agonizantes segundos y sacó el álbum que aún permanecía flotando en el agua. Una foto cayó del libro, en otro tiempo debió ser una imagen de un grupo de soldados, pero estaba tan mojada y borrosa que apenas se podían distinguir las formas. Marinette la tomó, y le dedicó una mirada a Adrien de puro e inalterado dolor. Ella creía que él lo había hecho, después de todo, aún tenía la jarra vacía en la mano.

Marinette se cubrió la boca con las manos y empezó a sollozar. Después, salió de la habitación corriendo con el álbum en la mano, en tanto los oídos de Adrien eran taladrados por una serie de risitas.

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó Adrien por lo que Chloe y Sabrina dejaron de reírse — esta es mi casa, y no permitiré ningún acto de crueldad ni contra Marinette, ni en contra de nadie, por lo que si no están dispuestas a seguir esta regla lo mejor será que se marchen — dijo.

Adrien dejó la jarra vacía sobre la mesa y comenzó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión mientras trataba de encontrar a Marinette. Él no volvió a ver a Chloe y Sabrina por un largo rato, no se sentía de humor para hablar con ellas, por lo que se concentró en buscar a la chica a través de la casa y las caballerizas. Adrien comenzó a preocuparse al mirar su reloj y darse cuenta de que ya eran casi las cuatro y aún no había señales de ella, pero aquel sentimiento de desasosiego solo creció al ver que afuera llovía como nunca, si Marinette se encontraba en el jardín, podría llegar a sufrir una pulmonía.

Eran casi las cinco cuando Adrien decidió que sus nervios no lo soportarían más, por lo que salió de la casa armado tan solo con una sombrilla negra y el chal rosa de Marinette. No la encontró por las huertas, ni en la granja en la parte trasera. El único lugar que le quedaba por revisar era el bosque, al lado de la tapia que cubría el jardín prohibido de su padre. Adrien corrió hasta el sendero y se adentró un poco en el bosque. Él no se equivocaba, encontró a Marinette encogida, con la espalda recostada en un árbol. Ella se veía como una especie de hada, completamente húmeda, con la tela de su vestido rosa pegada a su cuerpo mientras sostenía su álbum contra su pecho y tiritaba por el frio.

— Marinette — la llamó Adrien. Ella se percató de su presencia, pero ni siquiera se molestó en voltear en su dirección. Adrien avanzó y se sentó junto a ella mientras la envolvía en el chal rosa que le había traído.

— Estás congelada, te vas a resfriar— dijo Adrien .

— ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerme eso? Yo no te he hecho nada — preguntó Marinette mientras se encogía aún más.

— Yo no lo hice, quería detener a Chloe, y perdí el control de la jarra , fue un accidente, esa es la verdad — murmuró Adrien completamente contrariado — te juro que todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaste ha sido un malentendido, la conversación en la cena de ayer, solo estaba preguntando por tus padres, no tenía mala intención…

— Todos se burlan de mi por eso — dijo Marinette.

— No lo sabía — respondió Adrien — lo de los vestidos no lo hice porque quisiera. Tu no conoces a papá, él es completamente irrazonable, él está acostumbrado a que siempre se haga su voluntad, no tengo el valor para contrariarlo. Yo también he visto las luces, pero sería mejor que no se lo mencionaras a nadie, siempre que yo lo hago me tratan como si estuviera loco o quisiera atención. — concluyó el muchacho.

— Quiero ser tu amigo, Marinette, siempre lo quise, pero todo salió al revés, lo lamento tanto — de disculpó Adrien. Marinette levantó la mirada y lo observó en silencio con sus brillantes ojos azules. Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que la había visto aquella mañana.

— ¿Podrías perdonarme? — preguntó Adrien.

— Si— Respondió ella con la voz queda.

— ¿Porqué esa foto era tan importante? — preguntó Adrien quien se sentía realmente curioso.

— Ellos eran mis amigos, jugábamos cartas todas las tardes, a uno de los soldados lo conocí poco antes de que la epidemia comenzara, era algo grosero y huraño, pero me salvó la vida, me advirtió lo que podría pasar, nunca supe su nombre, solo tenía aquella foto para recordarlo. — explicó Marinette. Adrien sintió una pesada piedra en el fondo del estomago. Su padre siempre solía decir que era demasiado sensible, que no llegaría lejos en la vida si no se endurecía un poco, él pensaba que debía estar en lo correcto, pero ahora tenía a Marinette a su lado y podía ver cuanto se parecían.

— No sabes cuanto lo lamento — dijo Adrien completamente apenado.

— No tienes que hacerlo— respondió Marinette mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Vamos a la casa, no quiero que te enfermes — le dijo Adrien. Marinette se puso de pie mientras que él se quitaba su abrigo y se lo ponía sobre el chal, él cual se encontraba completamente empapado.

— Gracias — dijo Marinette nuevamente. Adrien se sintió bien caminando junto a ella. Él deseaba enmendar el asunto de la fotografía y buscaría una manera de hacerlo. Mientras tanto, tendría que aprender a vivir con su nueva invitada a la que se suponía debía tratar como una hermana, con sus ojos azules y su aire encantador, esperando a que algún día llegaran a ser verdaderos amigos.


	2. Un mundo de magia

Marinette miró los rostros de Chloe y Sabrina sin acabar de creer lo que escuchaba.

 

— Entonces, ¿nos perdonas? — preguntó nuevamente Sabrina al ver que Marinette seguía sin responder.

 

Aquella mañana, Marinette se levantó completamente adolorida, se sentía cansada y con una fuerte migraña, por lo que Adrien le sugirió que se quedara en cama, y tomara el desayuno allí. Ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentía completamente exhausta, y enferma. Sin embargo, un par de horas después, aparecieron Chloe y Sabrina quienes decían querer disculparse por lo que le hicieron el día anterior. Chloe no parecía convencida, ya que tan solo cruzó los brazos y se balanceó sobre uno de sus pies mientras escuchaba el discurso de Sabrina con los labios fruncidos.

 

— No hay problema, yo acepto sus disculpas — dijo Marinette suavemente dedicándole una sonrisa a Sabrina. Ella   sabía a la perfección que Adrien era el artífice de todo aquello, se notaba que él era una persona que no apreciaba las discusiones y prefería mantener la paz ante todo, y aunque Chloe no fuera sincera, Marinette quería zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

 

— Perfecto, si es así, nos vamos — dijo Chloe rápidamente mientras tomaba el codo de Sabrina — muévete Sabrina, quiero salir de aquí. — dijo la chica mientras empujaba a su amiga   fuera de la habitación. Unos pocos minutos después, alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, por lo que Marinette supuso que debía tratarse de ellas nuevamente.

 

— Hola Marinette — la saludó Adrien mientras entraba tímidamente a la habitación. Marinette se sonrojó,   ella aún se hallaba en pijama, y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ponerse una bata.

 

— Hola, pensé que eran Chloe y Sabrina — respondió Marinette quien luchaba por no tartamudear. Desde su encuentro del día anterior en el bosque, se sentía   bastante intimidada por la presencia del muchacho, no entendía por qué, pero creía   que estaba desarrollando una especie de enamoramiento hacía él.

 

— Quería traerte esto— dijo Adrien mientras levantaba un par de vestidos que tenía colgados en su brazo. Marinette los tomó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, la que él le respondió con una igual.

 

— Escribí a las tiendas que papá tiene en París, y le pedí que mandaran algo de ropa indicada para este clima, no puedes seguir usando los vestidos que trajiste de Egipto, pronto llegará el invierno y morirías de frio. Sabes que no es común encontrar producto terminado, así que tan solo pude encontrar estos. Les envié tus medidas, pronto te llegarán otros nuevos y un par de abrigos de invierno — le explicó   el muchacho.

 

Marinette los tomó y los inspeccionó atentamente mientras que notaba que los tejidos eran mucho más gruesos de lo que ella nunca hubiera utilizado en África, y tenían colores tan oscuros que casi llegaban al negro.

 

— Sé que quieres  guardar luto como dicta la tradición, pero papá no lo permitirá, así que traté de buscar un punto intermedio — dijo el muchacho. Marinette asintió.

 

— Gracias, son perfectos, Tu sabes que no puedo utilizar mi dinero libremente, o por lo menos no sin consentimiento de un tutor, por favor, dile a Natalie que mande la cuenta a mi administrador, él pagará…

 

— Eso no es necesario — la interrumpió Adrien — son un regalo — dijo.

 

— No tenías que hacer eso— negó Marinette.

 

— Sí debía, el agua arruinó un par de tus   vestidos, me siento tan avergonzado, tenía que recompensarte, todo ha salido mal desde que llegaste y siento que es mi culpa — dijo Adrien mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama de Marinette.

 

— No lo es,   solo fueron mal entendidos — contestó   ella mientras ocupaba el lugar junto a Adrien. Marinette sabía que si hubiera   vivido en la colonia, sus padres la habrían castigado sin pesarlo por estar sola con un muchacho en   su cama, ya que la escena era escandalosa para muchos,   pero aquí no importaba nada, los dos estaban prácticamente solos en la mitad de una casa en el bosque, en donde Adrien era como un pequeño reyecito encargado, mientras su padre estaba lejos. Marinette sonrió al pensar en él como en uno de esos jóvenes sultanes y califas que asumían el trono siendo demasiado   jóvenes para reinar.

 

— Si mañana te sientes mejor,   podríamos ir al pueblo —   sugirió Adrien con   una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— ¿Tu vas al pueblo muy seguido? — preguntó Marinette al recordar   los rumores de las desapariciones.

 

— No, en realidad, normalmente tengo prohibido ir allí,   pero   como tenemos invitadas las reglas   cambian, aunque debemos ir acompañados del gorila — dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— El cochero — respondió

 

— Oh — fue lo único que logró   responder Marinette. Adrien se levantó de la silla y   caminó   hacía la mesa de la diminuta salita   junto a la cama de Marinette.

 

— ¿Cómo es vivir en   el desierto, Marinette? — preguntó Adrien quien de repente pareció   curioso y muy emocionado por el tema. — ¿viste a los Mamelucos? ¿realmente hay batallas allí? ¿viste las pirámides? ¿viviste en las colonias?— preguntó   sin siquiera   detenerse a tomar aire.

 

— Sí, vi a los descendientes de los Mamelucos, pero ellos no son el problema. Hay más posibilidades que el ejercito francés pelee con los británicos que con el sultán, Egipto es prácticamente su colonia. Sí, conocí las pirámides, y sí, también viví en otras colonias militares en Togo al occidente de África y otra en Marruecos — respondió   Marinette tras soltar una ligera sonrisa.

 

— Tu y yo debemos hablar mucho, siéntate, mandaré a pedir café— dijo el muchacho mientras le indicaba   a Marinette que se sentara en el sofá junto a la ventana.

Adrien le preguntó uno a uno sus pasos en África,   y   fue allí que Marinette se dio cuenta de que probablemente ella sí   había conocido aquel continente más   de lo que pensaba. Adrien hacía sonar todos aquellos viajes casi como si fueran aventuras extraídas de libros, pero Marinette no podía dejar de recordar cuanto miedo sentía   cada vez que viajaban. Las personas de las colonias odiaban al ejercito, y ella no podía culparlos, incluso, muchas veces la misma chica se encontró cuestionándose los éxitos militares de su padre, ¿Acaso él era uno de esos oficiales sádicos que quemaba aldeas enteras en nombre de la colonización? Marinette prefería pensar que él no era así,   que el hombre dulce y bueno que siempre la trataba como si fuera lo más precioso en el mundo, y que jamás sería capaz de herir a personas inocentes, pero aquella duda era un gran secreto   que jamás sería capaz de revelarle a nadie.

 

La tarde pasó, y Adrien parecía más que entretenido con sus historias, no tenía la menor intención de marcharse, y ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Marinette nunca había encontrado una persona tan interesada en escucharla, que no la hiciera sentir menos, y que además fuera tan divertida. Para ese punto estaba completamente claro que tenía un enamoramiento, y uno especialmente fuerte.

 

— Ya es tarde, debo ir al comedor— se disculpó Adrien mientras se ponía de pie — mandaré a alguien que te traiga algo de comer — dijo el muchacho quien le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de irse.

 

Marinette comió   y se metió nuevamente a la cama, quería dormir muy bien y para poder ir al pueblo con Adrien al día   siguiente. Ni en sus más locas fantasías había planeado que iba a terminar completamente loca por la misma persona a la que Chloe perseguía, sin lugar a dudas, aquello le haría las cosas más difíciles.

 

_Marinette…_

Marinette   se levantó   sobresaltada. Ella necesitaba   salir de allí,   tenía   que ir al bosque. La chica se apresuró a ponerse sus botas y una   pesada   bata, sobre la   que colocó un chal más pesado que el rosa que había arruinado bajo la lluvia,   y salió de su   habitación.

 

_Marinette …_

“ _Al bosque, debo ir al bosque_ ” pensó Marinette mientras que avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos de la casa. Ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo,   sólo   sabía   que debía   volver a aquel sitio en el que Adrien la había encontrado un par de días atrás, y probablemente,   debía   internarse aún más en la floresta.   “ _Es media noche_ ” dijo   una parte de su   cerebro. “ _No importa, es allí   donde debes estar_ ”   murmuró otra. La chica   avanzó   por el jardín   sin ayuda   de ningún   tipo de lámpara,   era   como si conociera aquel lugar de memoria a pesar de que llevaba menos de una semana en aquella mansión.

 

_Marinette…_

 

El bosque la sobrecogió,   pero no le importó, ella   comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente hasta que se encontró completamente rodeaba de arboles. Ella ya estaba   en el medio   del bosque, y ahora debía esperar.

 

— ¿Marinette? ¿Pero que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Adrien quien caminaba hacía ella. La chica notó que él no venía de la casa, más parecía   que se habuera internado aún más en el bosque.

 

— Lo mismo puedo   preguntarte ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Marinette quien   trataba de voltear el asunto para que ella no fuera quien tuviera que dar explicaciones — es casi media noche.

 

— Estaba esperando… — comenzó Adrien quien rápidamente negó con la cabeza — no intentes voltear   esto hacía a mi. Se supone que tienes   que recuperarte,   no puedes caminar por el bosque a media noche y en pleno otoño, ni siquiera   tienes un abrigo decente. — dijo el muchacho.  

 

— Vámonos de aquí Marinette — dijo Adrien mientras la tomaba por el codo. Marinette no luchó,   tan solo se dejó   conducir dócilmente. Ella no tenía razones para discutir, pues ni   siquiera sabía que hacía   allí a semejante hora.

 

Adrien y Marinette entraron a la casa en silencio, ninguno quería pedir explicaciones, ya que ninguno se hallaba dispuesto a darlas, lo que cada uno hacia en la oscuridad del bosque era un misterio incluso para ellos mismos. De repente, una luz de una vela apareció al otro lado del pasillo. Se trataba d Natalie quien parecía hacer una especie de ronda nocturna.

 

—Buenas noches, señor— dijo Natalie inclinando levemente la cabeza — buenas noches señorita — la saludó.

 

—Buenas noches — respondieron los dos al unísono. Marinette se avergonzó al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de la ama de llaves sobre los dos, probablemente, la mujer pensaba que aquello era una especie de _affaire_ , ya que no había otra razón para que se encontraran rondando por ahí a media noche y en pijama.

 

—Con permiso, Natalie — se disculpó Adrien antes de tomar nuevamente el codo de Marinette.

 

—En cuanto papá llegue a la mansión se enterara de esto — dijo Adrien con un gesto grave.

 

—¿Crees que debería buscar otro hogar? — le preguntó Marinette quien se sintió completamente desolada ante la posibilidad de tener que buscar un hogar nuevamente.

 

—No lo creo— contestó Adrien mientras se acercaban al pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación. —papá no piensa volver antes de Navidad, además, he llegado a pensar que no se sorprenderá tanto— dijo Adrien. Marinette recostó su espalda en su puerta y lo observó un tanto confundida.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Marinette. Adrien dio un paso hacia adelante y la tomó por los hombros. Marinette   pudo sentir sus dedos presionando cada   vez más   su piel   sobre la tela de su chal.

 

—Es imposible que seas tan Inocente. Papá no invitaría aquí a la hija de un hombre al que conoció hace años a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Probablemente él está tratando de buscarme una especie de novia— dijo Adrien.

 

—Oh— fue lo único que atinó a contestar Marinette. Por su puesto, ella ya había contemplado aquella posibilidad, las mujeres en el barco lo habían insinuado. Gabriel Agreste quería su dinero, y tenía la manera justa para ponerle las manos encima, y ese parecía ser su hijo Adrien. Marinette se mordió el labio, ella hubiera querido dar un paso hacia atrás pero la puerta contra su espalda no se lo permitió, así que se limitó a quedarse allí mientras que lo miraba con ojos expectantes. La expresión de Adrien era casi gatuna, sus ojos verdes eran verdaderamente magnéticos, pero en aquel momento la llenaron de algo parecido al miedo.

 

 

Adrien se inclinó hacia ella, y Marinette se preparó para lo peor al sentir que los dedos del muchacho se hundían ligeramente en sus brazos. Ella contempló todas las posibilidades en un par de segundos, desde correr hasta patearlo, pero justo cuando pensaba que él no podía estar más cerca él le dio un suave beso en la frente.

 

—No importa lo que papá quiera de ti. Tú eres libre para tomar tus decisiones, Marinette. — dijo Adrien apartándose de ella y dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

 

— No te preocupes, Marinette. A veces   tengo la impresión de que papá es un perro que ladra mucho, pero que muerde poco, él no te hará nada — agregó el muchacho antes de irse. Marinette le respondió el gesto y entró en la habitación.

 

Marinette   tomó los extremos de su chal y se envolvió en él. Al principio, ella odió a Adrien Agreste, pero estaba comenzando a tomarle un gran cariño, la volvía loca todo en él, desde su sonrisa, hasta la forma suave en que la besó en la frente. Podía ser que su tutor fuera frío y calculador, pero su hijo era alguien ciertamente especial.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien recordaba el tacto de sus labios contra su piel. Él se preguntaba si ella le permitiría besarla algún día. Adrien se levantó de su cama y miró hacía el bosque que se extendía en la parte trasera de la casa, aún sentía su llamado, era como si una fuerza extraña pronunciara su nombre una y otra vez diciéndole que se adentrara en la floresta.

 

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y decidió   olvidarse de aquellas tonterías al tiempo que volvía a la cama. El día siguiente sería muy agitado, tendría la oportunidad de ir al pueblo, algo que raramente le permitían, y aquello era suficiente para   llenarlo de emoción.

 

Adrien acudió al desayunador en donde encontró a Chloe y Sabrina sentadas a un extremo de la mesa, mientras dejaban a Marinette lo más lejos posible. Marinette le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que lo llenó de emoción. Nuevamente, se veía hermosa con un vestido azul oscuro que estaba entre los que él le había entregado el día anterior. Adrien se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

 

— ¿Están listas para ir al pueblo? — preguntó Adrien alegremente.

 

— Por su puesto, Adri- cho — asintió Chloe — ¿A donde vamos a ir?

 

— Pensé pasar por el restaurante de la señora Cesaire, cada vez que papá viene a la mansión come en aquel lugar, estoy seguro de que deben vender una comida muy buena — dijo Adrien — oh, lo olvidaba, también hay una feria en el pueblo, podemos pasar por allí — sugirió   el muchacho. Chloe   sonrió, no parecía muy convencida de querer pasar su tiempo en un pequeña feria de   pueblo pero   se notaba que aceptaría   lo que el muchacho sugiriera.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Los cuatro montaron en su carruaje hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño restaurante en las afueras del pueblo. Marinette miró extasiada la vegetación a su alrededor. Ella había visto paisajes muy hermosos, los desérticos Marruecos y Egipto y la selva   espesa de Togo, pero aquello era completamente nuevo y emocionante.

 

— Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte? — preguntó una chica morena que se acercó a Marinette. Ella se emocionó ante la posibilidad de que viniera de África.

 

— Hola, mi nombre es Marinette Dupain, yo…

 

— Oh, ya veo. Tu eres la hija del capitán que regresó de Egipto — dijo Alya.

 

— ¿Tu también vienes de África— preguntó Marinette emocionada.

 

— No, las Antillas, lo siento — dijo la chica mientras veía la emoción de Marinette   descender.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— Este pueblo no es muy grande, y no hay nada interesante que hacer, los rumores viajan  rápido — dijo la chica— Mi nombre es Alya Cesaire, mi mamá es la dueña de este lugar ¿Quieres acompañarme a regar las flores del invernadero? — preguntó la chica mientras que   bajaba las escaleras hacía el patio en el que se encontraba Marinette.

 

— ¡Por su puesto ! — asintió Marinette. Ella pasó casi una hora   con Alya apenas sin darse cuenta. La chica le contó que era oficinista, que trabajaba medio tiempo en un periódico local. Era la primera vez que Marinette escuchaba de alguna mujer que trabajara en una oficina, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por esta nueva persona.

 

— Marinette — la llamó Adrien desde la puerta del restaurante — ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? — preguntó el muchacho.

 

— Oh, lo lamento, me estaba divirtiendo tanto que lo olvidé — dijo la chica — Adrien, te presento a Alya. Ella es la hija de la dueña del restaurante — explicó Marinette amablemente. Por un momento, ella supuso que ya debían conocerse, después de todo, eran prácticamente vecinos.

 

— Es un gusto conocerte, Adrien — dijo Alya en tanto le daba la mano — he escuchado mucho sobre ti, pero nunca había tenido el placer de verte.

 

— ¿No se conocían? — preguntó Marinette algo sorprendida.

 

— No — contestó Adrien — papá es muy estricto en el tema de las salidas. Esta es una ocasión especial, solo ha permitido que salgamos porque tenemos invitados. — explicó.

 

— Oh — contestó Marinette con algo de tristeza. Si había algo que le agradara de dejar la colonia, era que ahora tendría más libertad para andar por donde quisiera, pero,   al parecer se había equivocado, ya que una vez se marcharan Chloe y Sabrina, tendría que vivir nuevamente como una reclusa, tal y como lo hacía Adrien.

 

— Alya — empezó nuevamente Adrien — ¿Quieres acompañarnos a caminar por el pueblo? — preguntó el muchacho.

 

— Sí, claro.

 

Marinette y Alya se sentaron juntas a la mesa. Marinette no solo estaba encantada porque el pato estuviera delicioso, sino   que todo era completamente nuevo para ella, nunca había tenido una amiga, ni conocía nadie con la personalidad de Alya. La chica la llenaba de coraje y seguridad con solo escucharla hablar. De repente, Sabrina y Chloe no le parecían tan intimidantes, ni la idea de vivir de vivir en aquella mansión era tan aterradora.

 

— La feria comenzará a las tres — anunció Alya.

 

Marinette estaba encantada. Puede que Chloe encontrara todo aquello bastante vulgar, pero ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de divertirse tanto con otra chica. Alya les presentó a sus otros amigos, entre ellos a un muchacho llamado Nino, quien pareció   conectarse de inmediato con Adrien. Él venía de África, desafortunadamente, no provenía de los mismos países que Marinette había visitado.

 

— ¿Has jugado esto alguna vez? — le preguntó Marinette a Adrien mientras que él se levantaba las mangas y se preparaba para lanzar una pelota hacía un tablero con diferentes agujeros.

 

—No, pero nada pierdo   con intentar ¿verdad? — preguntó el muchacho. Adrien lanzó la pelota   tres veces y solo logró que la tercera entrara en uno de los anillos exteriores del   juego. Adrien solo ganó   una manzana caramelizada como premio,   pero no pareció importarle,   ya que se veía   radiante y feliz al tiempo que se la entregaba a Marinette.

 

— Toma — dijo el muchacho — podría jurar que no comías muchas de estas en la colonia.

 

— No — contestó   Marinette quien la tomó y le dio un buen mordisco — los dulces no eran un producto esencial, y teníamos que reservar comida, nunca se sabía cuando los   británicos atacarían. — le explicó la chica.

 

— Mira eso Marinette — señaló Adrien   hacía una carpa en la mitad de la plaza — es un baile,   termina tu manzana, tu yo vamos a bailar — dijo el muchacho mientras la halaba hacía allí.

 

Marinette no supo cómo terminó   su manzana,   ya   que el solo pensar que Adrien bailara con ella, la llenaba de emoción. Ella se sonrojó al ver la   forma en la que las otras parejas bailaban juntas, lo cerca que se encontraban el uno del otro, casi   como si sus labios se pudieran encontrar en cualquier momento.

 

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Adrien interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — ¿Lista para bailar? — preguntó.

 

— Realmente no — admitió Marinette nerviosa — pero   sí quiero   hacerlo.

 

Adrien tomó su cintura con su mano y los dos entrelazaron sus dedos en tanto comenzaban a girar por el salón. Marinette tenía la impresión de que eran la comidilla del pueblo, y no podía   culparlos.   Después de todo, eran la rareza local, ella recién llegada de África, y él era el hijo del hacendado a quien apenas habían visto un par de veces. Marinette se preguntó   si se verían bien juntos, porque en aquel momento se sentía como en las nubes, y la sonrisa de Adrien le decía que también   estaba muy contento.

 

— No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo — murmuró Adrien.

 

— Yo tampoco puedo creer que esto esté pasando. — respondió Marinette.

 

De repente, la música cesó y las luces   se apagaron,   por lo que Marinette dejó de bailar y se   juntó más a Adrien, quien la rodeó con su brazo para intentar protegerla. Marinette no sabía que esperar,   pero   el olor de la colonia de Adrien y el calor de su cuerpo la estaba comenzando a aturdir.

 

— No te preocupes, esto es normal, las líneas de electricidad son bastante recientes, hay cortes de luz todo el   tiempo—   dijo   Adrien.   Mientras que la guiaba hacía un extremo de la carpa. A pesar de sus palabras,   Marinette pudo sentir la tensión en la voz de Adrien. Él   estaba tan asustado como ella, pero aún así, hacía lo posible por protegerla, y aquello la   conmovió. De repente, un fuerte y pesado golpe   se   escuchó. Un grito   generalizado siguió a aquel sonido, y todos   comenzaron a agolparse en la entrada de a carpa.

 

— Vamos, Marinette — le indicó Adrien mientras   que levantaba el borde de la   tela para que ella pasara. Marinette   se agachó y esperó a que él   saliera.  

 

—Por aquí— gritó Marinette mientras tomaba la mano de Adrien y lo guiaba a través del pueblo. Ninguno   de los dos sabía que hacer, por lo que   se limitaron a avanzar hacía   el bosque. Los   golpes se escuchaban cada vez más   fuerte,   por lo que a Marinette   no le quedó   duda que debían internarse en él.

 

— Buscaré a los otros — gritó Adrien quien se separó de Marinette. — tu debes adentrarte en el bosque y esperarme allí — le indicó Adrien quien la tomó por los hombros.

 

— Si —   dijo   Marinette quien en realidad hubiera   querido negarse   y pedirle que escapara con ella.

 

Marinette entró en el bosque. Los gritos de la gente del pueblo se escuchaban más y más distantes mientras ella avanzaba, hasta que tuvo la impresión de que no podía   escuchar nada más, ni siquiera, los pájaros ni los animales en las copas de los arboles emitían ruido alguno. De repente, la luz roja   que vio el primer día de su llegada reapareció a la   distancia. Marinette quiso acercarse, pero se sentía demasiado asustada como para hacerlo.

 

— Hola Marinette — la saludó una diminuta   criatura   roja que se acercó a ella — Había   querido hablar contigo desde hacía   días,   pero no había logrado hacerlo —   se   quejó la   criatura. Marinette se asustó tanto al ver aquel animal hablar   que cayó   de espaldas   y dejó   salir un grito. Después,   tomó una rama y la levantó   preparándose a atacar a la criatura en cualquier momento.

 

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Marinette — ¿qué eres? — volvió a decir la chica.   Ella no era una experta en fauna y flora francesa, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que los animales no debían entablar   conversaciones con las personas.

 

— Mi nombre es   Tikki, y soy un Kwami.

 

— ¿Un qué? — preguntó Marinette   confundida.

 

— Un Kwami, un espíritu del   bosque, necesito tu ayuda — dijo Tikki.

 

— Creo que te equivocas, yo no sé nada de espíritus del bosque,   no puedo ser a quien tu buscas.

 

— Claro que lo eres— respondió la kwami — desde hace un par de meses hay alguien transformando a esos aldeanos en akumas,   causan terribles destrozos y se adentran en   el bosque, alguien tiene   que detenerlos.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿acaso me estás diciendo que las desapariciones   son por causas sobrenaturales, que hay alguien transformando a los aldeanos en monstruos? — preguntó   Marinette quien   solo esperaba despertar   de aquel   terrible sueño en   su cama en la   colonia militar, acompañada de sus padres y sus amigos de Póker, incluso ver a ese huraño   soldado rubio sería una bendición   en aquel momento.

 

— Marinette,   Ayúdame,   por favor,   yo te diré   lo que debes hacer, sígueme — le dijo Tikki mientras avanzaba   hacía   el pueblo. Marinette estaba lista para repetirle   que se olvidara de ella, que no era buena idea que le confiara   algo tan importante a alguien tan torpe como   ella, pero un   grito conocido la hizo pararse de repente.

 

Marinette   fue   hasta   el   extremo   del   bosque y se encontró con Alya, quien era arrinconada por una   gigantesca criatura hecha   completamente de   piedra.

 

— Ayuda — gritó Alya.   Marinette entendió que no podía   acobardarse en un momento tan importante como aquel, así que miró a Tikki a los ojos y asintió.

 

— Dime lo que debo hacer, y lo haré,

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se sintió   culpable por abandonar a Marinette en medio de la oscuridad del   bosque, pero tenía   que ayudar a los demás, o por lo menos saber en donde se encontraban. Él   rodeó el pueblo por el   borde del bosque. De repente, las mismas luces   verdes que había   visto en muchas   ocasiones lo   asaltaron. Adrien se quedó parado en donde se encontraba mientras veía el rayo de luz   acercarse   con más y más velocidad.

 

— Ouch — se quejó Adrien mientras   se tomaba la frente con ambas manos.   Fuera lo   que fuera ese rayo, se había estrellado con él.

 

— Pero que torpe eres, debiste haber sabido   que yo venía en esta dirección — se quejó una diminuta   criatura que se parecía   mucho a un gato.

 

— ¿Qué se supone que eres? — preguntó Adrien en tanto estiraba   su índice para tocar al animal.

 

— Mi nombre es Plagg, y soy un Kwami — dijo el gato en un   tono aburrido.

 

— ¿Eres una especie de espíritu del   bosque? — preguntó Adrien quien estaba   comenzando   a creer que había   leído demasiadas novelas de fantasía   para su propio bien.

 

— Sí, algo así — respondió   Plagg con aquel mismo tono desinteresado. Un grito volvió a inundar el   ambiente.

 

— Lo lamento Plagg,   quisiera quedarme aquí hablando contigo,   pero   tengo   que hacer algo.

 

— Ah, si, si — asintió Plagg aburrido — se supone que estoy aquí por eso.

 

— ¿Puedes ayudarme? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— Puedo darte poder — contestó Plagg.

 

— Entonces hazlo — dijo Adrien muy resuelto.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette se trasformó   tal y como Tikki   le indicó. Su cuerpo se sentía mucho más ligero por arte de magia,   porque esa debía   ser la única explicación   posible, magia.

 

— ¿Qué   es esto? — se preguntó Marinette mientras   miraba el   circulo con un patrón de mariquita que tenía   entre   sus   manos.

 

— Es un   “yoyo” — explicó Tikki   quien hablaba a   través de su mente. Marinette se sorprendió. No le encantaba la idea de que aquel espíritu pudiera   ver lo que estaba en su cerebro,  pero   le reconfortaba saber   que ella   iba a estar allí indicándole los pasos.

 

Marinette   enrolló su yoyo en un árbol   y se deslizó hasta   el centro de la plaza en donde el gigante de piedra   tenía a Alya arrinconada. En ese instante. Un   extraña criatura   emergió   del   bosque.   Parecía   ser un chico,   disfrazado de gato,   con un enorme bastón   que cambiaba de extensión a voluntad. Marinette no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo le decía   que es así como debían ser las cosas, que aquel chico gato era su amigo.

 

—   Señoritas — dijo el gato haciendo una exagerada reverencia —   he venido a salvarlas — continuó de una   forma caballeresca y casi teatral.

 

— Qué coincidencia,   yo he venido a lo mismo — respondió Marinette.

 

El gigante pareció   fastidiarse por su presencia, ya que levantó   los   brazos y se lanzó hacía   ellos en una especie de grito de guerra. Marinette y el gato   lo evitaron sin problemas, pero   los dos estaban muy conscientes   de que no podrían   seguir así   durante   toda   la noche.

 

—Tengo una   idea— dijo la chica. — Tu — continuó mientras   señalaba al chico gato.

 

— ¿Yo?

 

— Sí, tu, tu tienes poderes   de destrucción ¿no es verdad? — preguntó   de acuerdo con lo que le señalaba Tikki   en su cabeza. El muchacho pareció meditarlo por un momento.

 

— Sí, creo que sí   los tengo — asintió.

 

— Destruye eso —   dijo señalando uno de los nuevos hidrantes que   acababan   de instalar.

 

— Bien — asintió el gato — ¿Y tú?

 

— Déjamelo a mi — dijo la chica mientras   que avanzaba hacía el   gigante. Marinette   sabía   que   tenía   que invocar algo llamado “lucky Charm” ¿cómo lo hacía?   Era un   completo misterio   para ella, al igual   que   toda la locura que le había sucedido   hasta   aquel momento . Al usar su poder, una gran   cadena surgió   de él.

 

El gato   reventó   el hidrante,   y   el suelo   húmedo   hizo   que   el gigante perdiera el equilibrio.   Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse en contra del   gigante e inmovilizarlo con la cadena. Ella vio una hoja negra en la mano del gigante.

 

— Destrúyela y purifícala —     le   dijo la voz de Tikki en la parte de atrás de su mente. Marinette hizo lo que ella le indicó. De la hoja de papel   emergió   una mariposa negra, la que   ella trasformó en blanca sin dudar.

 

— Woow — dijo el chico gato mientras se acercaba a ella — eres increíble — comentó.   Marinette le dedicó una   sonrisa al   tiempo   que lanzaba la cadena por los   aires. Lo que sucedió   después   fue simplemente milagroso. Una   nube   roja   atravesó el pueblo mientras   reparaba mágicamente   los destrozos cometidos por el gigante. Después, la nube rodeó   a la criatura, y se trasformó en un muchacho rubio de su edad. Tikki estaba en lo cierto. Los aldeanos no desaparecían por sí   solos,   se estaban   trasformando en aquellos monstruos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

— Marinette, Marinette —   gritó   Adrien mientras corría hacía el interior del bosque. Marinette   se sentó en una   piedra para lucir como si hubiera estado allí   esperándolo   por bastante   tiempo.

 

— Oh, Marinette ,   aquí estás —   suspiró Adrien quien se veía   exhausto   pero aliviado — te he   buscado por todas partes — dijo. La chica   se puso de pie y él la tomó   fuertemente entre sus brazos. Marinette cerró los ojos y   disfrutó el contacto de su piel con la de ella.

 

— Vamos,   volvamos a casa —   dijo el muchacho dirigiéndole una brillante sonrisa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, tengo otro   capitulo terminado, esta historia casi se está escribiendo sola, y eso me gusta,   voy a adelantarla lo que más pueda para poder seguir con las otras, aún no he dejado de sentirme obsesionada con esta historia así que voy a aprovechar el impulso. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y por los favoritos y suscripciones,   realmente es muy gratificante ver ese tipo de cosas. Nos leemos en la próxima.


	3. un mundo de malos entendidos

 

— Aún no puedo creer lo que veo — dijo Marinette sin aliento.

— No te preocupes Marinette. Sé que todo esto puede parecer extraño para ti, fue por eso que te elegí, se que tu podrás llevar a cabo la misión — dijo la kwami en un tono dulce y animado que la llenaba de esperanza.

— Pero si ni siquiera entiendo cual es la misión — discutió Marinette — no tengo la menor idea de como logré combatir a aquel monstruo, ni hablar de liberar a la gente del pueblo que aún permanece encerrada en el bosque. — dijo la chica mientras daba frenéticas vueltas al rededor de su cuarto.

— Para eso estoy yo aquí, para guiarte — dijo la kwami en ese mismo tono que Marinette aún no sabía si despreciar o no pues parecía tan alegre que le ponía los nervios de punta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tikki? — preguntó Marinette mientras se acostaba boca abajo en su cama, justo en frente de la kwami. — ¿Porqué la gente se está trasformando en aquellos monstruos?

— Hay muchos tipos de kwamis — dijo Tikki — tengo la teoría que debe haber uno por ahí con el poder de trasformar a las personas en criaturas mágicas. Nuestros poderes no tienen ninguna relevancia en el mundo material si no hay un humano que nos ayude, y creo que el humano que tiene a ese pobre kwami no debe ser una buena persona.

— ¿Quién podría estar transformando a las personas en monstruos? ¿y para qué? — preguntó Marinette.

— Eso no lo sé — dijo Tikki seriamente.

De repente, un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. Tikki se escondió rápidamente en el armario mientras que Marinette corrió hacía la entrada y abrió. Se trataba de Adrien quien lucía una sonrisa algo tímida.

— Hola — saludó el muchacho.

— Hola

— ¿Te molesto si entro? — preguntó Adrien.

— Por su puesto que no, pasa — Marinette se apartó de la puerta mientras que él entraba a su habitación.

— Hay algo que quiero contarte Marinette — dijo seriamente Adrien mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su habitación. Marinette tomó asiento junto a él.

— No quiero cargar confidencias sobre tus hombros, pero eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar —dijo el muchacho — quiero que seamos amigos ¿tu quieres ser mi amiga, Marinette? — preguntó Adrien mirándola a los ojos .

— Por su puesto, Adrien, por su puesto que quiero ser tu amiga — respondió ella — lo que desees contarme no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes — dijo Marinette.

— El otro día, cuando salimos al pueblo, conocí a una persona, creo que es especial, no sé si solo es un asunto pasajero, pero algo me dice que estoy sinceramente enamorado de esta persona — dijo el muchacho. Marinette lo escuchó en silencio mientras sentía que su corazón se partía. Ella había puesto demasiadas esperanzas en el cariño que él parecía sentir por ella, mientras que él solo la veía como una amiga.

— Que afortunado eres, debes decírselo, la harás muy feliz — dijo Marinette quien firmemente no quería ser egoísta, deseaba que él tuviera tanta felicidad como fuera posible, después de todo, no muchas personas la habían llamado su "amiga".

— Bien, ese es el punto complicado, no puedo hacerlo — dijo Adrien mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza con un gesto nervioso.

— No debes tener miedo, jamás sabrás lo que ella siente si no se lo confiesas — dijo la chica mucho más animada de lo que se sentía.

— No, no puedo, ni siquiera sé si ella es real — contestó Adrien.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir, si lo que siento por ella es real, sí, si lo que siento por ella es real — repitió el muchacho varías veces. Marinette no sabía a ciencia cierta que pensar, él la confundía ¿cómo era aquello de que no sabía si era real?

— Es una larga historia — dijo Adrien mientras negaba con la cabeza — creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas así. Te agradezco mucho por haber escuchado mi confesión Marinette — dijo él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Adrien metió su rostro entre su cabello y le dio un beso en el cuello que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

— D-de n-nada — tartamudeó Marinette.

Ella acompañó a Adrien a la puerta, y tras cerrar no pudo dejar de salir unas cuantas lagrimas. Era estúpido sentirse tan triste por un muchacho a quien tan solo conocía hacía un par de días, él la estaba llegando a considerar como una especie de hermanita menor. Marinette tomó la decisión de que aquello tendría que ser suficiente para ella, después de todo, era preferible tener su amistad que quedarse sin nada.

— Marinette — dijo Tikki mientras salía del armario y abrazaba con sus diminutas manos el rostro de Marinette — no te sientas triste, ¿te gustaba ese muchacho? — preguntó suavemente.

— Sí.

— No te preocupes, ya encontrarás alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos— dijo Tikki.

Marinette francamente lo dudaba. Hasta ahora, ella solo había atraído a las personas por su dinero, y no hacía más que generar malestar en muchos a causa de su origen, nadie la quería, y no le quedaba una sola persona a la que le interesara. La chica se secó las lagrimas, no podía seguir allí, sumergida en un mar de autocompasión cuando había una criatura suelta en el bosque transformando a las personas en monstruos, por lo que decidió meterse en la cama y tratar de dormir.

Al día siguiente, Chloe y Sabrina los sorprendieron con la noticia de que tendrían que partir de vuelta a París. El padre de Chloe había sido retirado de su puesto como embajador en Egipto y fue nombrado por la Asamblea Nacional como el nuevo alcalde de París. Ni Marinette, ni Adrien se atrevieron a felicitarla por semejante noticia. Los dos sabían muy bien que aquel puesto llevaba siendo un rompe cabezas por casi un siglo. Los disturbios no se habían detenido desde la revolución y hacía tan solo unos pocos años que París parecía un poco más pacífico.

— Papá pidió que el capitán Roger también fuera trasladado con él — explicó Chloe refiriéndose al papá de Sabrina — él dice que es su hombre de confianza, y yo entiendo por qué — dijo la chica, quien tras aquellas palabras le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga. Era la primera vez que Marinette veía un gesto moderadamente amable en Chloe, y estaba feliz de que Sabrina se lo hubiera ganado, pues si alguien se lo merecía era ella.

— Mucha suerte Chloe — dijo Adrien finalmente, tras lo que se levantó y le dedicó un abrazo a su amiga de la infancia.

Chloe y Sabrina partieron al día siguiente. Marinette no se despidió de ella tan emotivamente como debía, considerando que su familia le dio refugio mientras hallaba un nuevo hogar, y que la había acompañado en un viaje largo, pues había demasiada agua sucia entre las dos como para intentar limpiarla con una sola despedida.

Marinette odiaba admitirlo, pero aún sentía algo de rencor contra Chloe por todo el asunto de la fotografía. Indirectamente, ella había destruido su único recuerdo de sus amigos de póker y de aquel soldado rubio que le salvo la vida. A menudo, Marinette solía fantasear con como hubiera sido su vida si siguiera viviendo en la colonia probablemente, ella habría tenido más tiempo para conocerlo. Ella sabía que era tonto, pero le gustaba imaginar que aquel soldado era la persona de la que hablaba Tikki, aquel que hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos.

Así pasaron dos meses. Marinette y Adrien se quedaron solos en aquella casa, en donde los dos eran tratados como una especie de rey y reina en miniatura. A ella le quedó claro que mientras Gabriel Agreste no se encontrara en la propiedad, Adrien era lo más parecido al "señor de la casa" por lo que todos lo respetaban y lo obedecían como a un pequeño sultán.

Pero sí Marinette estaba contenta por algo, era por el permiso especial que recibió de su nuevo tutor para ir al pueblo cada miércoles a tomar clases de pintura en el taller del maestro Theo, quien tenía sus paredes cubiertas de dibujos y diseños de "Ladybug", la nueva heroína del pueblo. Marinette estaba feliz al ver cuanto entusiasmo despertó su alter ego. Alya la adoraba, Theo también, incluso sus compañeros de clase parecían amar el suelo por donde caminaba.

Ella hubiera querido decirles que Ladybug no era la gran cosa, que tan solo era una niña tonta que sufría por el amor no correspondido hacía él hijo de su tutor, quien no parecía sentir más que amistad por ella, pero nunca logró encontrar las palabras para no ponerse al descubierto. Mientras tanto, Marinette usaba su otro yo para hacer todo tipo de buenas obras. Los aldeanos eran transformados en monstruos casi a diario, pero desde que ella y Chat Noir salvaban el día, ninguno había desaparecido.

— Tienes un trazo verdaderamente hermoso — dijo Nathaniel mientras que veía a Marinette dibujar en su cuadernillo.

— Muchas gracias — asintió Marinette — pero tú tienes mucho más talento que yo, a mí me gusta mucho crear, pero es obvio que tu serás todo un artista — respondió la chica.

—Gracias Marinette— contestó Nathaniel quien estaba comenzando a sonrojarse.

— Nathaniel — empezó nuevamente la chica quien tuvo una maravillosa idea para mejorar su estilo — Alya suele venir a casa los domingos por la tarde. Ella escribe los artículos para su columna y yo dibujo junto a ella, es un ejercicio muy útil ¿quieres acompañarnos? — preguntó Marinette emocionada.

— Si, por su puesto — asintió alegremente el muchacho.

— Las dos solemos almorzar en el restaurante de la mamá de Alya, después, vamos a casa y allá pasamos la tarde hasta que él carruaje la lleva de vuelta. Podemos encontrarnos en el restaurante a las dos— sugirió la chica.

— ¿Estás seguro de que a Adrien Agreste no le molestará que yo vaya a su casa? — preguntó Nathaniel — hay quienes dicen que prefiere la privacidad.

— No, Adrien es verdaderamente amable, no se molestará, es su padre quien prefiere la privacidad, no Adrien, y él no tendrá problema alguno. Él fue quien permitió que Alya me visitara — dijo Marinette con más confianza de la que realmente sentía.

— Bien, en ese caso, no tengo ningún argumento en contra — asintió Nathaniel alegremente — estaré a las dos en el restaurante de la señora Cesaire.

Tal y como prometió, Nathaniel se presentó después del almuerzo, y juntos fueron a la mansión Agreste. Marinette tenía la fea sensación de que había olvidado algo, pero no podía recordar que era. Los tres se sentaron en el invernadero con la estufa encendida mientras el tocadiscos sonaba y Nathaniel le explicaba a Marinette algunos de sus trucos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien miró el reloj por milésima vez durante aquella tarde. Ya eran las tres y media y Marinette aún no aparecía por ninguna parte. El día anterior, la chica prometió tomarse el domingo libre de sus encuentros con Alya y pasar la tarde con él, en uno de los tantos salones de té de la mansión. Él quería continuar una conversación que dejaron pendiente acerca de las tribus de Togo, ya que a él le interesaba cualquier cosa novedosa, lo que considerando el pequeño mundo en el que vivía recluido era básicamente todo.

Adrien volvió a mirar el segundero avanzar, ella aún no daba señas de vida. Él recordó, el día en el que le había confesado a Marinette sus sentimientos por Ladybug, y cuán decepcionado se había sentido por su reacción. Adrien tenía la ligera esperanza de que la chica pudiera a llegar a sentir algo por él, pero era demasiado pedir que pudiera sobreponerse a una pérdida del tamaño de la que había sufrido. En cambio, él se concentró en depositar todo su cariño en Ladybug. Adrien no sabía a ciencia cierta si aquello era una buena idea, pues podía ser que ella tan solo fuera un espíritu errante y transitorio con el que no tuviera futuro.

—Natalie — llamó Adrien a la ama de llaves— ¿dónde está Marinette? — preguntó.

—Hoy es domingo, Adrien — dijo Natalie —Hoy está dibujando con su amiga en el invernadero — le recordó la ama de llaves a Adrien.

Adrien solía respetar los espacios en los que ella compartía con sus amigas, después de todo, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada con él, por lo que no quería que se sintiera atrapada u obligada a pasar aún más con él, pero aún así, él se sentía algo traicionado, se suponía que aquel día era suyo.

Él niño mimado interior de Adrien quería hacer una pataleta de tamaño colosal. En cuanto había aparecido Ladybug ella había pasado a ser una parte esencial en su vida. Adrien admiraba su valor y su astucia. Sus ojos azules eran tan encantadores como los de Marinette, si no más, y tenía la ventaja de que no era tímida como la chica, quien pasaba por episodios en los que ni siquiera le podía hablar con claridad, si tan solo Marinette lo quisiera un poco las cosas serían muy diferentes.

— ¿Aún no hay señales de Marinette? — preguntó el muchacho mientras el reloj seguía marcando tic tac una y otra vez.

— Ella se encuentra en el invernadero, señor — dijo una mucama que ponía el café sobre la mesa frente a él.

Adrien no resistió más, y decidió buscarla. Pudiera ser que ella no viniera a él, pero eso no significaba que Alya y Marinette le impidieran pasar la tarde con ellas en el invernadero. Alya era simpática, de seguro aceptaría. Adrien caminó hasta la entrada posterior al jardín en donde encontró a la amiga de Marinette mirando a través del balcón de piedra.

— Alya — llamó Adrien mientras salía hacía el balcón. — hola, pensé que estabas con Marinette — dijo Adrien quien trató de escucharse amable y amigable.

— _Estaba_ — aclaró la chica quien le dedicó una sonrisa con algo de complicidad — pensé que debía irme y dejarlos solos por un momento — dijo Alya mientras señalaba hacía el jardín.

— ¿A quienes?

— Mira — señaló la chica. Adrien pudo ver a una pareja pasear por los diferentes huertos que dividían el jardín. Ellos se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poderlos ver. Algo en el interior de Adrien hirvió con pura y roja ira, no le gustaba aquello, ni siquiera sabía quien era ese joven y que hacía allí. Él no se había opuesto a que Marinette invitara amigos a su casa, pero ¿por qué justamente él? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial como para que ella prefiriera pasar la tarde con él y dejarlo plantado esperándola?

Adrien se dispuso a bajar la escalera hacía el jardín. Algo en su comportamiento debió delatar lo furioso y frustrado que se sentía, ya que Alya no dudó en seguirlo, y antes de qué él pudiera poner un pie en el prado, ella tomó fuertemente su antebrazo.

— Espera — dijo la chica — ¿Qué es lo que se supone que vas a hacer? — preguntó

— Quiero saber quién es él — respondió Adrien tratando de sonar calmado pero fallando estrepitosamente.

— No vas a arruinarle esto a Marinette, no tienes derecho — dijo Alya seriamente.

—Y tu no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer — contestó Adrien sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

— Por favor Adrien, sé razonable. Ella necesita más amigos ¿acaso no puedes ver cuan difícil ha sido para ella adaptarse nuevamente? — preguntó Alya. Por un momento, la ira de Adrien descendió, y decidió pensar las cosas mejor, antes de cometer una tontería de la que pudiera arrepentirse.

— Tienes razón…

— Sí, tengo razón. Nathaniel es una buena persona y quien sabe, con suerte podría llegar a surgir algo entre los dos. Ella necesita tener más amigos. — opinó Alya. Aquellas palabras hicieron que la sangre se le volviera a subir a la cabeza. Marinette sí necesitaba más amigos, eso era verdad, pero no creía que debiera meterse en una relación con un completo desconocido que podría quitarle su cariño.

Adrien siguió su camino hasta el jardín mientras que Alya le murmuraba frases como : "Adrien no", "sé razonable". Marinette se encontraba riendo con aquel sujeto mientras permanecían sentados en una de las bancas de piedra frente a uno de los huertos. Él se sintió aún mas humillado de lo que lo hizo inicialmente, pasó toda la tarde esperándola, pensando en ella, mientras que Marinette le sonreía a otro sujeto del que no sabía nada. Él no iba a permitir que lo trataran como un monigote.

— Adrien, hola — dijo ella dedicándole una brillante sonrisa a través del velo de su sombrero. Adrien se sintió momentáneamente enternecido por su sonrisa, pero al ver nuevamente a aquel desconocido sentado a su lado, todo aquello se evaporó.

— Quiero presentarte a un amigo — continuó Marinette mientras se ponía de pié y tomaba su mano. Adrien se libró de su agarre y le dedicó una mirada dura, por lo que ella se sorprendió y su sonrisa desapareció.

— Me quedé esperándote, pensé que tomaríamos el té juntos — dijo Adrien muy serio.

— Te dije que me encontraría con unos amigos en el restaurante de la señora Cesaire — explicó Marinette.

— Se suponía que después vendrías y tomarías el té conmigo, ese era el plan— dijo Adrien levantando ligeramente el tono de voz.

— Tomo el té contigo todos los días — contestó Marinette — no sé porque un día haría la diferencia.

— He estado esperándote toda la tarde, y tu ni siquiera te acordaste de mi — le reprochó Adrien — no me habría molestado si me hubieras invitado a pasar la tarde con tus demás amigos, en vez de dejarme sentado en aquella sala de té, completamente solo, sintiéndome como un estúpido, yo tampoco tengo demasiados amigos — dijo el muchacho en tanto se cruzaba de brazos. Marinette se tapó la boca con sus manos y pareció sentirse mal por él.

— Oh lo lamento tanto Adrien, no pensé que pudiera herir tus sentimientos, tienes razón, no debí olvidarme de ti — se disculpó la chica. Aquellas palabras no disminuyeron la ira de Adrien, es más, parecieron aumentarla. Él no quería su lástima, lo que él realmente deseaba era que ella lo quisiera, que no sintiera que tenía que depositar todas sus emociones en el fantasma de un hada del bosque, o algo parecido, solo porque la persona de carne y hueso por la que estaba desarrollando sentimientos prefería al pelirrojo desconocido por el que no podía sentir más que desprecio.

— No es cuestión de si heriste mis sentimientos o no — comenzó Adrien quien tenía la negra intención de herir a Marinette por donde más la lastimaría con sus palabras — Es el hecho de que pienses que puedes darte todas las libertades en esta casa, solo estás aquí porque papá lo permitió, porque tuviste la mala suerte de no conseguir a quien quisiera abrirte las puertas, y él se sintió mal por ti. Esto es caridad, no olvides tu lugar — dijo. Adrien estaba tan furioso que la cabeza le dolía, sin embargo la mirada vidriosa de Marinette le dijo que había hecho algo muy, muy malo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — preguntó Nathaniel quien se puso de pie con el fin de enfrentar a Adrien. — Puede que esta sea tu casa, pero no tienes ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma.

— No importa Nathaniel, déjalo así — dijo Marinette suavemente interponiéndose entre los dos. — será mejor que Alya y tu se vayan mandaré llamar el carruaje — continuó Marinette.

Adrien sintió que la ira se evaporaba, era casi como si le hubieran puesto un balde de agua fría encima, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error. Marinette avanzó hacía la casa seguida de Nathaniel y Alya, pero él no tuvo el valor para seguirla, deseaba hablar con ella, pero prefería hacerlo a solas, y no bajo la escrutadora mirada de sus amigos quienes debían pensar que él era un idiota, lo cual Adrien no podía negar, ya que sabía que había actuado como el peor.

Él caminó lentamente hasta el comedor junto al recibidor y esperó que la puerta se cerrara. Marinette seguramente volvería a entrar para subir a su habitación, así que él la esperaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette nunca se había sentido tan humillada como en aquella ocasión.

— ¿Estarás bien? — le preguntó Alya mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Marinette no tuvo el valor para abrir su boca, así que se limitó a asentir y a sonreírles falsamente. Nathaniel y Alya le devolvieron el gesto. Ellos tampoco fueron capaces de decirle nada más, y Marinette lo agradecía.

— Adiós Marinette — se despidió Nathaniel.

— Adiós Marinette, buena suerte — dijo Alya mientras sujetaba a la chica en un abrazo. Marinette lo respondió. Ella no podía creer que aquel gesto pudiese sentirse tan reconfortante. Alya y Marinette no habían sido amigas por mucho tiempo, pero un lazo muy fuerte se estaba formando entre las dos, y no podía sentirse más agradecida por aquella oportunidad.

El carruaje partió, y Marinette se quedó sola en la mitad del camino de grava que cubría la entrada. Ella no quería volver a entrar a la casa, la verdad era que odiaba aquel lugar, era lúgubre y frio, pareciera como si la muerte de la señora agreste hubiera librado una especie de hechizo sobre ella. Lo único bueno de aquel lugar era Adrien, pero ahora sabía lo que él verdaderamente pensaba acerca de ella, la veía de la misma manera que los otros hijos de los oficiales en Egipto, como una inferior.

Marinette suspiró para contener las lagrimas al pensar en ello, ella no quería ser una carga para nadie, mucho menos para Adrien, pero le dolía pensar que él pensara de esa forma. Tal vez, si siguiera en Egipto, si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, ella hubiera podido conocer mejor a aquel soldado rubio, su interacción hubiera pasado de ser un simple cruce de palabras a ser una verdadera amistad.

La chica atravesó el jardín, quería internarse en el bosque aunque fuera por un instante. Ella estaba segura de que él silencio del bosque la haría sentir mejor. Marinette pasó las divisiones con flores por las que había estado paseando con Nathaniel minutos antes, cruzó los huertos y llegó hasta el borde del bosque.

Por primera vez desde el día de su llegada, Marinette reparó en la tapia cubierta con enredaderas. Ella recordaba que Adrien le había dicho que aquel jardín estaba prohibido, pero olvidó mencionar la razón. La curiosidad le pico en seguida, ella sentía la necesitad de saber que había allí dentro. Marinette comenzó a rodear la tapia mientras palpaba cada tanto entre las enredaderas, pero por más que buscaba y buscaba no hallaba la puerta por ninguna parte.

Marinette no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado haciendo aquello, pero intuyó que debía ser bastante, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer.

— Creo que deberíamos regresar, Marinette — dijo Tikki quien emergió del bolsillo de su vestido.

— Pero si aún no hemos encontrado la puerta, debe estar por alguna parte, solo necesito más tiempo — insistió la chica.

— No, por favor vámonos, ya comienza a anochecer, esto no me gusta — insistió Tikki.

Ella se encontraba lista para discutir, pero un ruido entre las hojas la alarmó. Marinette se dio vuelta a toda velocidad para darse cuenta de que tan solo se trataba de un par de conejos.

— Aww, que lindos — dijo Marinette arrodillándose frente a ellos. En ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de que Tikki tenía razón, era irrazonable seguir en aquel lugar mientras oscurecía, buscando una puerta que probablemente no se encontraba allí. Tal vez el señor Agreste había mandado sellar la entrada con concreto.

— Vengan, vengan — dijo Marinette mientras sacaba los restos de unas galletas que guardaba entre sus bolsillos para Tikki.

— Hey, eso es mío — se quejó la kwami.

— No seas egoísta, te daré más en cuanto volvamos a la casa — dijo Marinette mientras se quedaba muy quieta para que los conejos se le acercaran.

Los conejos eran jóvenes, ya que aún eran pequeños y su pelaje no se veía como el de los adultos. Lentamente, ellos se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a comer de su mano.

— Marinette — dijo alguien en voz baja. La chica se sobresaltó, Tikki se escondió lo más rápido que pudo y los conejos volvieron a esconderse tras los arbustos.

— Marinette — repitió. Marinette se enfadó al notar que se trataba de Adrien. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que él le gritara, pero ella aún no deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — dijo Marinette mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía las migajas de galletas en la falda de su vestido.

— Marinette, vuelve a la casa, ya es tarde — pidió Adrien con un gesto cargado de preocupación y su voz suave.

— ¿Realmente quieres que regrese? — preguntó Marinette.

— Por favor Marinette, sé que me porté muy mal, lo lamento, jamás volveré a hablarte de semejante manera, tienes que volver — dijo Adrien.

Marinette no le respondió pero comenzó a avanzar hacía la casa. Adrien le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara como solía hacerlo siempre, pero ella no lo tomó. Aquella escena le recordó a su antigua vida. En Egipto había un par de muchachos, hijos de grandes oficiales, viviendo en la colonia. El protocolo indicaba que ellos siempre debían ofrecer su brazo a una dama, no importaba quien fuese. Las primeras veces, Marinette cometió el error de aceptar su cortesía, pero muy pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de que ellos la llevaban como si fuere casi indigno tocarla, como si le estuvieran haciendo un gran favor con tan solo dedicarle su atención. Desde entonces, ella decidió no darles aquel placer y rechazar su oferta.

Aquel pequeño acto de rebeldía hizo que muchos la tildaran de desavenida y grosera, Marinette se enfureció por aquello, ¿es que acaso era grosero no dejar que otros te pisotearan? Se preguntaba cada vez que veía gente murmurando acerca de su mala actitud. Sus amigos de póker nunca la llamaron desavenida, siempre la recibieron con una gran sonrisa, al igual que Alya.

— La cena ya está servida — dijo Adrien mientras avanzaban hacía la casa.

Marinette no respondió. Ella se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, comer en silencio y levantarse de la mesa en silencio. No fue sino hasta que ella se disponía a marcharse que Adrien volvió a dirigirse a ella.

— Marinette — la llamó — ¿Quieres ir a la biblioteca conmigo? Podemos hablar un rato, tomar té y…

— No gracias, estoy cansada — dijo Marinette quien siguió hacía su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Marinette mandó llevar al correo una carta a su administrador a primera hora de la mañana. Ella no quería imponerle su presencia a Adrien por más tiempo, por lo que debía hablar con aquel viejo abogado para que le diera un consejo. Afortunadamente, París no quedaba muy lejos, y ella era una de las mejores clientes de su oficina, por lo que le escribió una respuesta al día siguiente, anunciándole que la visitaría pronto.

Mientras tanto, su relación con Adrien iba de mal en peor, cada vez que se encontraba con él revivía una y otra vez la escena, su discurso, la forma mezquina en que la había mirado. Marinette no estaba acostumbrada a ser una carga para nadie, por lo que no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente, mucho menos ahora, que sabía que todas aquellas miradas amables eran tan solo mentiras, él tan solo estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de Gabriel Agreste. Las cosas estaban tan mal que ella dejó de usar los vestidos que él le dio y volvió a sus viejos vestidos de Egipto. Marinette se moría de frio, sus chales apenas podían cubrirla, y ella había abandonado cualquier plan de salir al jardín, pues no resistiría mucho afuera.

— Marinette — comenzó Adrien quien había tratado de entablar una conversación hacía un par de minutos — Marinette — repitió.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó ella amablemente.

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? — preguntó Adrien entre exasperado y deprimido por la falta de emoción de la chica.

— Te estoy respondiendo — dijo Marinette quien no abandonó su costura.

— No, no lo haces, solo estas ahí dándome monosílabos, ya me he disculpado de la mejor forma en que he podido, no sé que más puedo hacer — le pidió Adrien.

— No es necesario que te disculpes más, yo sé perfectamente cual es mi lugar, personas como tú, Chloe y los demás en Egipto siempre me lo han recordado, sería tonto querer pretender que no sé como deben ser las cosas. — dijo Marinette tranquilamente.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien — no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que has vivido, pero tengo la impresión de que mis palabras te tocaron de una manera mucho más profunda de lo que inicialmente pensé, y…

— Adrien — lo interrumpió Marinette quien realmente no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir escuchando aquel discurso por más tiempo — la verdad es que no puedo marcharme a ninguna parte, por lo que lo mejor sería que pretendieras que yo no existo.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que puedo hacer eso? — preguntó Adrien alarmado.

— Tu puedes — dijo Marinette — ya has vivido solo antes, finge que yo no estoy aquí, no te molestaré más, lo prometo. — dijo Marinette. Adrien trató de detenerla, pero ella ya había dejado la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era miércoles por la mañana, y Adrien apenas si había logrado dormir más que un par de minutos. Marinette iba y venía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Puede que él amara a Ladybug, pero su nueva invitada se había convertido en una parte indispensable en su vida. Marinette no lo creía así, ella pensaba que tan solo pasaba tiempo con ella por una absurda obligación impuesta, pero la verdad ella era la única persona a quien él tenía. Adrien se encontraba completamente solo en aquella casa, preguntándose cuando perdería la cordura como su padre, y entonces llegó Marinette, ella lo había cambiado todo, incluso Ladybug apareció con ella.

Adrien se levantó y tomó el desayuno en el mismo silencio que reinaba en aquella casa desde el domingo por la tarde después de que gritara a Marinette. Una vez más, la chica vestía uno de sus trajes blancos de encaje. Él no iba a mentir, se veía hermosa, y él disfrutaba verla así, pero odiaba el rechazo implícito que había detrás de aquella acción.

— Señor — dijo el mayor domo quien se acercó al desayunador — Hay un hombre en la puerta que desea hablar con la señorita Dupain, dice que es su administrador.

— Oh — exclamó Adrien — hágalo pasar.

Adrien fijó su mirada en los ojos azules de Marinette. Él sabía perfectamente que esto debía significar que ella quería conseguir un nuevo hogar, algún sitio a donde escapar. Adrien pensó en la soledad que le esperaba, y en la posibilidad de perderla y se sintió más triste de lo que se hubiera sentido en años.

—¿Realmente tienes tantos deseos de marcharte de esta casa? — preguntó Adrien en tono de reproche.

— Tu también quieres que me marche de aquí, pero no quieres reconocerlo — dijo Marinette quien ya no se veía tan segura y certera como en los últimos días.

— Eso no es verdad, Marinette, sin ti estoy completamente solo— dijo el muchacho seriamente.

— Te-tengo que ir a atender a mi administrador— dijo Marinette antes de retirarse del desayunador.

Adrien tampoco se sentía con animo para terminar su comida, por lo que se levantó y caminó hasta la escalera en donde una de las mucamas lo detuvo.

— Señor — dijo la chica — La señorita me pidió que lo llamara, su administrador quiere un testigo presente que escuche lo que él le va a decir.

Adrien asintió sorprendido, y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar a un lado del recibidor, allí encontró a Marinette y a su administrador, un anciano de aspecto casi venerable, leyendo una serie de libros de cuentas y otros documentos importantes.

— Buenos días — dijo Adrien.

— Buenos días, señor Agreste — respondió el hombre quien tomó asiento en frente a Marinette y Adrien.

— La señorita Dupain me escribió hace algunos días solicitándome la consejo mientras ella busca un nuevo hogar. Ella dice que le gustaría conseguir una especie de internado o escuela…

— ¡Un internado! — exclamó Adrien mirando a Marinette — ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?

— Señor Agreste — lo llamó el abogado quien obviamente no disfrutaba siendo interrumpido — Ella me solicitó consejo pues no se siente bienvenida aquí.

Adrien frunció el seño y miró de reojo a Marinette quien parecía querer hundirse en su silla.

— Sin embargo, me temo que eso no es posible — continuó el abogado — Gabriel Agreste no se ofreció a ser su tutor solo porque fuera un acto de amabilidad. Apenas recibí su carta me puse en la tarea de buscar entre los papeles de Tom, y encontré la designación de el señor Agreste como su tutor en caso de que algo le sucediera a él y a su esposa.

— Eso es imposible — dijo Marinette — él y papá no se habían visto en años.

— Puede ser, pero sí se habían escrito, toda su correspondencia llegó a mi oficina desde Egipto hace poco tiempo. He traído todos los documentos para que usted los revise — dijo el sujeto mientras le pasaba un gran folio a Marinette. Ella lo leyó en silencio y miró al abogado.

— ¿Esto que significa? — preguntó.

— Significa que Gabriel Agreste es su tutor legal. Usted no podrá disponer de su dinero hasta que no cumpla la mayoría de edad, o hasta que se case, caso en el que su dinero pasará a ser controlado por su esposo, mientras tanto, su tutor será como su padre. Usted no puede simplemente marcharse. Pero no se preocupe, logré que un juez me reconociera como su administrador. Gabriel Agreste tampoco tendrá pleno poder sobre su dinero, jamás dejaría que un completo desconocido lo administrara — dijo el sujeto mientras veía la angustia de Marinette crecer. Por un momento, Adrien pensó que a ella perdería la consciencia o algo parecido, ya que se veía mortalmente pálida.

— Natalie — gritó Adrien, por lo que las puertas se abrieron enseguida — necesitamos agua por favor — le indicó el muchacho a la ama de llaves.

Una mucama llegó con una jarra de agua. Marinette tomó un vaso y se dirigió nuevamente al administrador.

— Puede que mi dinero este a salvo, pero yo no lo estoy — dijo Marinette — mire esta casa, es tétrica, todos dicen que Gabriel Agreste está loco, su hijo me quiere lejos de aquí y yo ni siquiera lo conozco. Debe haber una manera de escapar — murmuró ella cada vez más alterada.

— Eso no es verdad Marine… — comenzó Adrien pero el abogado la interrumpió.

— Puede escapar — dijo el abogado — pero si lo hace él tiene el derecho de quitarle todo su dinero, él tiene la disposición de sus bienes, por su puesto, él señor Agreste no podrá hacer gasto alguno sin mi autorización, pero así son las cosas.

— Discúlpeme — dijo Marinette poniéndose se de pie — no me siento bien, tengo que retirarme.

— Por su puesto, querida, debe descansar — dijo el abogado preocupado. Una vez se retiró Marinette, el abogado comenzó a recoger todos sus documentos.

— He conocido a aquella niña desde que apenas podía hablar — le comentó el abogado mientras recogía las cartas de su padre a Tom Dupain — también conocí a su padre. No es por ofender, señor Agreste, pero no entiendo que pudo haber pasado por la cabeza de Tom cuando nombró a su padre tutor de su hija.

— Papá no es un mal hombre — dijo Adrien algo indignado.

— Lo dice su hijo que lo ve una o dos veces al año — afirmó el abogado. Adrien no pudo responder a aquello, pues era cierto, él apenas si conocía a su padre.

— Ahora bien — continuó el abogado quien ya se encontraba listo para partir — Marinette está convencida de que usted la odia, y lo cierto es que a usted no le sería muy difícil tratar de ser bueno con ella — dijo el abogado en tono de reproche. De repente, él puso su índice en su pecho de una manera casi amenazante.

— Sea bueno con ella, y pórtese como todo un caballero, de lo contrario yo le prometo que utilizaré a mis clientes más poderosos para que le hagan la vida imposible — dijo el abogado. Adrien se ruborizó, él sabía exactamente hacía donde se dirigía aquella acusación, y el no pudo más que contener una fuerte carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación.

— N-No le haré nada a Marinette, si es que eso es lo que le preocupa — tartamudeó Adrien.

— Perfecto, entonces nos entendemos, volveré en un par de semanas para mirar como van las cosas

Adrien subió las escaleras, no se sentía bien al dejar a Marinette sola en un cuarto llorando. Él quería consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no había peligro alguno.

— Marinette, ábreme la puerta, por favor, no te puedes encerrar ahí, no es sano — dijo Adrien, pero la puerta no se movió.

— Tu y yo debemos hablar, sé que sigues furiosa conmigo, pero tienes que saber que lo que dije lo hice en un momento de furia, no lo pensé, te aseguro que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría — continuó Adrien, pero la puerta no se movió.

— Perfecto, si es a las malas que quieres todo, a las malas será — dijo Adrien quien no resistió más y bajó hasta el piso de la servidumbre. Adrien los encontró a todos en torno de la larga mesa de la cocina, riendo y charlando mientras. Sin embargo, todos se quedaron impactados al verlo allí.

— Señor Agreste … — murmuró la ama de llaves.

— Necesito la llave del cuarto de Marinette — dijo Adrien en tanto estiraba la mano.

— Yo no puedo dársela — dijo la ama de llaves — tengo ordenes de su padre de…

— Papá no está aquí, y yo necesito la llave del cuarto de Marinette — repitió Adrien subiendo el tono de voz. Natalie tomó una de las llaves de su cinturón y se la entregó sin lucir muy convencida.

— Gracias Natalie — dijo Adrien antes de volver al piso de arriba.

— Te lo voy a pedir nuevamente, Marinette— le advirtió Adrien — abre la puerta ahora — grito. Por su puesto Marinette no abrió y él metió la llave.

—¡Adrien! — dijo Marinette quien se levantó de la cama. Ella tenía los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas rojas. Adrien quería decir una disculpa emotiva, algo que finalmente la convenciera de que él no la veía como Chloe lo hacía, que no pensaba que ella fuera inferior, pero no podía pensar en nada.

— Hoy es tu clase de pintura — anunció Adrien — ¿Acaso no piensas ir? — preguntó. Marinette pareció sorprendida.

— No estoy de humor— dijo la chica.

— Claro que sí, no puedes quedarte encerrada en esta habitación. He decidido que iremos al pueblo — dijo Adrien tratando de parecer tan autoritario como su padre como cuando daba una orden.

— Como ordene su majestad el sultán — dijo Marinette haciendo una reverencia de burla.

— Te espero abajo en quince minutos, y no olvides traer tu abrigo — dijo Adrien.


	4. Un mundo de descubrimientos

Natalie trató de detener a Adrien. Ella le pidió una y otra vez que fuera razonable, que si Gabriel agreste se entraba de que él había pasado la tarde en el pueblo se verían en un gran problema. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, Adrien tenía algo más importante en que ocuparse que en los deseos de Gabriel, y aquello era Marinette. Por primera vez, las cosas no giraban en torno a lo que quería su padre, sino en lo que a él realmente le interesaba.

— ¿Aún me odias? — preguntó Adrien mientras iban en el carruaje.

— No te odio, nunca podría odiarte a ti. Si obviamos lo que pasó el domingo, podría decirse que eres una de las personas más amables que he conocido, así todo fuera fingido — respondió Marinette sin despegar su vista de la ventana — pero sí odio mi situación, odio estar lejos de África, odio no tener a mis padres, ni tener una casa, ni saber que pasó con mis amigos , que todos me traten como si fuera basura, odio haber perdido mi fotografía, era él único recuerdo que tenía de ellos.

— No quiero que te marches a un internado— dijo Adrien.

— No podría hacerlo, tu padre no me lo permitiría — dijo Marinette seriamente. — ¿a donde vamos? — preguntó.

— Pronto será hora del almuerzo. Pensé en ir al restaurante de la señora Cesaire — sugirió Adrien quien le dirigió una sonrisa. Por primera vez desde su pelea del domingo, Marinette se mostró un poco menos molesta.

Adrien y Marinette llegaron al restaurante, en donde se encontraron con Alya quien tenía las tardes libres. Sobra decir que aquel encuentro fue incómodo. La amiga de Marinette le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Adrien desde el principio, por lo que él pasó el almuerzo en silencio mientras ellas hablaban animadamente la una con la otra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien confundía a Marinette. Había ocasiones en los que parecía que a él verdaderamente le importaba lo que sucediere con ella. Adrien permaneció en silencio mientras ellas charlaban. Ella sabía que aquella situación era incómoda para él, aún así, la resistió con él único propósito de hacerla feliz.

— Pronto serán las dos — comentó Alya mientras miraba su reloj de bolsillo. — tengo que irme, debo entrar a trabajar — comentó la chica mientras se ponía de pie. Marinette la miró con algo de envidia, ella también quería tener algo que hacer más que pasar sus días sentada encerrada en aquella lúgubre casa. En África, ella solía recibir lecciones de una institutriz que sus padres pagaron, pero ahora no tenía ninguna ocupación más que las charlas que sostenía con Adrien.

— Alya — dijo Marinette — ¿te molesta si doy una vuelta por los jardines del restaurante? — preguntó la chica mientras miraba la lluvia disminuir.

— Por su puesto que no — contestó Alya.

— Voy a tomar una taza de café — dijo Adrien — te esperaré aquí.

— Perfecto — asintió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa a Adrien por primera vez en días.

Marinette comenzó a atravesar el jardín hasta que llegó al umbral del bosque que se extendía desde la parte trasera de la casa. Marinette sabía que aquellos prados estaban ideados para que los clientes del restaurante se sentaran al aire libre en primavera y verano a tomar el sol. Probablemente, la madre de Alya nunca se imaginó que alguien desearía internarse en el bosque.

Para ser honesta, Marinette no tenía el menor interés en el jardín, lo que ella realmente deseaba conocer era el bosque. Durante el almuerzo, Marinette le pareció escuchar aquella mística llamada que oía casi todas las noches, pero de una forma algo diferente. Normalmente, Tikki la detendría y le diría que no era buena idea seguir a aquella voz, pero la kwami se encontraba escondida en su bolsillo, y aún no se había quejado, por lo que Marinette continuó.

— Esto es hermoso — dijo Marinette maravillada al ver la lama verde y las rocas humedecidas por un pequeño arrollo que parecía cantar.

— Sí, es muy bonito — contestó Tikki mientras salía de su bolsillo al asegurarse que nadie la escuchaba.

— ¿No te importa que esté en el bosque? — le preguntó Marinette a la pequeña hada.

— No, no en esta parte— respondió.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette confundida — son el mismo bosque, el que está al rededor de la casa y este hacen parte del mismo bosque— insistió la chica.

— Puede que hagan parte del mismo bosque, pero no son iguales, la parte del bosque que está junto a la mansión está corrupta, esta no lo está — dijo la kwami. Marinette frunció el seño, no entendía de qué estaba hablando el hada.

— No sé a que te refieres — señaló Marinette.

— No me gusta el bosque que rodea la casa — insistió Tikki.

Marinette no respondió. Ella no entendía nada, pues por más que miraba a su alrededor, no veía más que un bosque exactamente igual al de la mansión Agreste, los mismos arboles, la misma lama en las rocas, las mismas nacientes de agua, todo era infinitamente similar.

— Marinette — escuchó la chica llamar. — Marinette — repitió la voz. Marinette se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Nathaniel. Definitivamente, Alya tenía razón, aquel pueblo no era grande y los rumores viajaban bastante rápido.

— Nathaniel — llamó Marinette para que él pudiera escucharla. Nathaniel apareció detrás de un árbol cercano, él lucía una brillante sonrisa, se notaba que estaba feliz de verla.

— Hola Marinette — la saludó él mientras se acercaba a ella. — escuché que estabas en el pueblo y decidí pasar a saludarte— dijo el muchacho quien estaba luchando por recuperar el aliento. Marinette le sonrió, lo cierto es que el pobre Nathaniel era todo un artista, excesivamente flaco, y poco apto para sobrevivir en el bosque, por lo que se veía completamente fuera de su elemento.

— Oh, gracias Nat, ¿cómo has estado?

Con aquella pregunta se dio inicio a una conversación entre los dos. Ella estaba contenta de poder escuchar hablar de temas diferentes a los acostumbrados, y de pasar tiempo con alguien completamente ajeno a aquella tétrica casa que tanto detestaba.

— El maestro dice que mi estilo ha mejorado mucho— comentó Nathaniel mientras caminaban — creo que si mi obra llega a gustar, podré exponer en el Gran Salón de París.

— ¿Es en serio? — preguntó Marinette — ¡eso es magnifico Nat! — comentó la chica.

— Aún nada es seguro, solo es una posibilidad — dijo el muchacho.

— Aún así, solo tener la posibilidad de poder poner uno de tus cuadros allí es una enorme ventaja. Sólo los más grandes han expuesto en el Gran Salón

— Aún tengo que ganar clientes, si es que quiero ganarme la vida como un artista — comentó Nathaniel.

— Cuando tenga control de mi dinero te prometo que yo seré cliente tuya — dijo Marinette alegremente mientras enredaba su brazo al de Nathaniel.

— ¿Es en serio, Marinette? — preguntó él alegremente mientras los dos continuaban su caminata por el bosque.

— ¡Marinette! — gritó alguien. La chica se volteó y se encontró a Adrien quien la miraba algo molesto. — pensé que te había pasado algo, dijiste que solo caminarías por el jardín— comentó.

— Me encontré con mi amigo — respondió Marinette seriamente, al ver que Adrien tenía la misma expresión severa que adoptó el día en que la gritó.

— Oh, ya veo — observó Adrien sin emoción. — bien, será mejor que regresemos a casa, ya vamos a tener suficientes problemas si papá se llega a enterar de esta salida— dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de tomar el codo de Marinette. Ella no tomó aquello de una buena manera y evitó que él pudiera alcanzarla.

— Quiero estar un poco más aquí.

— Marinette — dijo Adrien — por favor, no seas irrazonable, sabes bien el problema que tendremos si él se llega a enterar.

— No — negó Marinette sintiéndose genuinamente furiosa — ustedes ya tienen el control de mi dinero, dependo completamente a ti y de tu padre, no quiero que me traten como una especie de reclusa, quiero pasar más tiempo en el pueblo — dijo la chica quien no daría su brazo a torcer.

— Por favor, señor Agraste. Yo me encargaré de que Marinette vuelva sana y salva a casa — dijo Nathaniel tranquilamente en tanto se interponía entre Adrien y Marinette.

— Marinette volverá ahora mismo conmigo, y eso no es negociable — dijo Adrien subiendo el tono de voz. Marinette nunca había visto al muchacho dedicarle a nadie una mirada como aquella que le dio a Nathaniel. Ella estaba segura de que con un poco más de provocación hubiera podido golpearlo.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? — preguntó Nathaniel. Marinette se sorprendió, pues su amigo era tan tímido que siempre hablaba en voz baja y parecía querer pasar por desapercibido constantemente — eres un miserable niñito mimado. Pareces justo del tipo de personas que montan en cólera si pierden su juguete favorito de vista aunque sea por un momento — dijo el muchacho.

Marinette nunca vio la expresión de Adrien descomponerse tanto como en aquel momento. Adrien estiró el puño y golpeó a Nathaniel en la cara, mientras que Marinette tan solo podía ver aquel espectáculo.

— ¡Adrien! — gritó Marinette mientras ella se apresuraba hacía el piso para ayudar a levantar a su amigo. Nathaniel cayó en un charco repleto de barro, por lo que quedó completamente manchado, a Marinette aquello no le importó, y tampoco le prestó atención a la mancha creciente de lodo sobre su abrigo blanco.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? — preguntó Marinette mientras ayudaba a Nathaniel a ponerse de pie.

— No puedes ponerte de su lado, no después de lo que me dijo — le reclamó Adrien.

— No tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme nada, Adrien — respondió Marinette mirándolo a los ojos. — los dos sabemos que lo que él te dijo es la verdad, por eso te molestó tanto.

— Marinette… — suspiró Adrien. Marinette no esperó a escuchar el resto de su discurso, ya que se marchó dejando atrás a Nathaniel y a Adrien quienes no se atrevieron a detenerla.

Por segunda vez en un par de días, Marinette se sintió completamente humillada por Adrien, pero esta vez, no tenía nada que ver con lo que él muchacho hubiera dicho, sino con las palabras de Nathaniel. Todos parecían verla como el juguete personal de Adrien Agreste, e incluso ella no dejaba de preguntarse cuál había sido la intención de Gabriel al dejarlos solos en aquella casa, con la prohibición de salir más una vez a la semana, ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Marinette montó en el carruaje, no se sentía de humor cómo para ir a su clase de pintura, solo quería regresar a su habitación y quitarse aquel abrigo manchado de lodo. Ella apenas había puesto un pie sobre la escalerilla del carruaje cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

— Marinette… — empezó nuevamente Adrien, quien seguramente estaría pensando en una excusa o disculpa improvisada.

— Ahora no Adrien, Ahora no — dijo Marinette quien no se sentía de humor para aquello, solo quería estar sola o siquiera en silencio por un momento.

Adrien no dijo nada, y Marinette se sintió agradecida por eso. Los dos subieron al carruaje y este comenzó a andar de vuelta a la mansión. Marinette se lamentó por el labio roto de Nathaniel, por la tarde de pintura completamente arruinada y por su relación con Adrien la cual parecía más y más marchita a cada momento. Marinette volvió a fantasear con el soldado rubio mientras miraba el cristal de la ventana del carruaje. Si ella hubiera permanecido en África, aquello no hubiera sucedido, ese soldado probablemente sería su amigo y hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos eventualmente.

Pero todo aquello no era más que un sueño, Marinette no se encontraba en África, sino en Francia, el soldado rubio probablemente se encontraría muerto, y ella no podía estar segura de que eventualmente hubieran llegado a ser más que amigos. Ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para conocerlo, tan solo cruzaron un par de frases llenas de miedo y tensión. Sin embargo, soñar no costaba nada, por lo que Marinette dejó volar su imaginación.

El carruaje se detuvo, y Marinette bajó de él sin dedicarle una mirada de Adrien, aún se sentía demasiado molesta como para tratar de entablar una conversación con él o escuchar sus ridículas excusas. Marinette subió hasta su cuarto y le pidió a su dama de compañía que le preparara el baño, pues el lodo estaba comenzando a endurecerse y no era una sensación cómoda.

Marinette se metió en la tina y disfrutó la sensación del agua caliente sobre su piel. Desde que peleó con Adrien, ella nunca se sentía lo suficientemente tibia, siempre tenía frio, y estaba segura de que se trataba de sus vestidos. Marinette sabía que tendría que ingeniar una manera de conseguir ropa nueva antes que llegara el invierno, pues no soportaría mucho más de aquella manera.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Marinette? — preguntó Tikki quien se atrevió a salir del bolsillo de Marinette.

— Bien — respondió la chica mientras dejaba que el agua tibia la aliviara — caliente, y eso es bueno— suspiró Marinette. Tikki sonrió y se metió al agua imitándola, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la tina. Marinette sonrió al ver al hada, lucia realmente adorable.

— ¿No sientes algo? — preguntó el hada. Marinette se preparó para decirle que no, pero un llamado parecido al del bosque la alarmó. Ella habría podido jurar que ese llamado era casi diferente, provenía de una especie de voz femenina.

Marinette salió de la tina sin siquiera preocuparse del agua que caía al piso. Ella tomó una toalla se secó descuidadamente y se puso su camisa de dormir, sin siquiera soltar el moño que hizo para que no se le mojara el cabello. Marinette salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo completamente descalza y regando agua mientras avanzaba.

Al final del pasillo, Marinette encontró un antiguo tapiz del renacimiento, tenía una imagen muy extraña, se trataba de una chica rubia de su edad, quien en una mano sostenía un halcón y con la otra acariciaba un unicornio, pero lo que más le impactó fue una puerta colocada en la parte de atrás de la chica. Marinette no sabía que pensar, se suponía que toda la escena se desarrollaba en un bosque, ¿por qué el pintor decidió poner una puerta que no parecía conducir a ninguna parte?

Marinette estiró su mano muy lentamente para tocar la pintura con el extremo de sus dedos, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que detrás del tapiz había una especie de división, como si la pared se hallara resquebrajada. Marinette retiró la tela, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un muro falso, aquella era una puerta secreta. La chica la empujó mientras que en su cerebro el llamado de aquella mujer era más y más fuerte. Marinette no tenía la menor idea de que encontraría al final del camino, pero el hecho de que Tikki aún no la hubiera detenido era una buena señal.

En el pasadizo no había más que unas escaleras ascendentes en forma de caracol, las cuales eran iluminadas por una turbia luz que provenía de los sucios cristales de las ventanas, parecía que nadie había estado allí en años. Marinette sintió el polvo y la suciedad adherirse a la piel de sus pies húmedos, pero no le importó, ella siguió avanzando muy lentamente con Tikki flotando a su lado.

Marinette llegó al extremo de las escaleras y encontró un desván, el cual estaba precedido por un imponente cristal con la decoración de una mariposa en él. Ella inspeccionó la habitación con cuidado, y encontró toda clase de muebles viejos cubiertos con sabanas. De repente, Tikki salió volando de su lado y aterrizó en uno de aquellos artefactos cubiertos.

— Este, mira este— le indicó Tikki. Marinette la obedeció y retiró la sabana de aquel mueble, debajo de ella había un hermoso tocador antiguo, con toda clase de botellas de perfume y cofres repletos de joyas, era casi como si su propietaria se fuera a sentar en cualquier momento a arreglarse frente a él. Marinette tocó cada uno de los objetos hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención: una caja de vidrio con flores secas en su interior. Marinette distinguió una antigua y pesada llave de hierro sobre los pétalos de rosa, por lo que sintió la indescriptible necesidad de tomarla.

Tan pronto como sus dedos tocaron la llave, la voz se silenció, y Marinette entendió que había tenía lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien simplemente no lo podía creer. Nadie encontraba a Marinette, aquella casa era grande, pero, pensar que ella se hubiera podido perder era casi risible. De repente, Adrien recordó aquellas mañanas cuando era niño en que el pasaba abriendo cada puerta, una tras otra, completamente maravillado por el numero de habitaciones que tenía su casa. Todo era completamente excitante para él, incluso una familia de ratones que encontró en un viejo sofá. Pero, ahora era casi un adulto y ninguna de aquellas rarezas parecían interesarle.

Por un instante, Adrien temió que Marinette pudiera haber escapado. Él estaba seguro de que no podría esconderle aquello a su padre, y ella se metería en problemas, pues él no era una persona precisamente comprensiva. Adrien subió las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo del baño personal de Marinette. Había algo diferente en aquel corredor, no podía definirlo a ciencia cierta, pero era así.

Adrien corrió un inquietante tapiz de una chica con un unicornio, y ascendió hacía uno de los áticos de aquella casa. Él había descubierto aquella habitación poco después de la muerte de su madre, y aún seguía encontrando todo aquello confuso y tétrico.

— ¿Marinette? — preguntó Adrien. Al ver a la chica de espaldas y parada frente al antiguo tocador de su madre.

— ¡Adrien! — exclamó Marinette mientras se volteaba hacía él — lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, yo me sentí intrigada por aquel tapiz, y descubrí esta entrada, yo no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia.

Adrien no respondió nada, solo se quedó allí inspeccionándola por unos segundos. Marinette tenía aquel mismo aspecto casi etéreo que descubrió en ella el día que la encontró llorando en la entrada del bosque. Era claro que había dejado el baño apresuradamente, a pesar de que se hallaba cubierta por su ropa para dormir, ya que aún escurría agua. Adrien se acercó a ella sin decir ninguna palabra. Marinette nunca se vio tan maravillosa como en aquel momento, en el que fue dolorosamente claro que jamás podría considerar a aquella tentadora chica como una hermana.

Marinette tan solo se le quedó mirando con los ojos expectantes, mientras él se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Adrien sabía que debía decirle que todo estaría bien, que bajara, que no se encontraba molesto por encontrarla en el desván, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba verla allí. Adrien no resistió más, tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Su cuerpo pequeño parecía encajar perfectamente con el suyo.

Ella no se opuso a su abrazo, tan solo puso sus dos manos sobre su pecho mientras que las de Adrien acariciaban suavemente su espalda sobre la tela de su camisón. Él sabía que aquello le costaría, que cuando Marinette recordara lo furiosa que estaba con él, añadiría aquel momento a su lista de fallas, pero era una consecuencia que estaba dispuesto a asumir por aquel precioso instante en que él pudo pretender que ella aceptaría ser suya.

Adrien rozo su mejilla con sus labios, mientras buscaba permiso para un beso. Marinette ladeó su cara. Sus labios sonrosados eran encantadoramente tentadores, por lo que le dio aquel primer beso que desde hacía tanto tiempo se encontraba esperando. Aquel gesto fue muy diferente a lo que los escritores solían describir, pero más excitante en su propia manera. Adrien hubiera querido que aquel precioso momento durara para siempre, pero como era de esperarse, Marinette lo empujó apartándolo de ella.

— Hace tan solo un par de meses me dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra mujer — murmuró Marinette.

— Lo estoy — Asintió Adrien — pero eso no implica que no esté loco por ti.

— ¿Podrías decirme siquiera quien esta otra chica? — preguntó Marinette seriamente.

— Si te lo digo, te burlarás de mi — contestó Adrien.

— No lo haré — dijo Marinette, quien contorsionó su rostro como si se encontrara al borde de las lagrimas — necesito saberlo, necesito saber que Nathaniel no estaba en lo correcto, que soy más que un simple juguete, que no hiciste eso solo porque tu padre quiere una forma para quedarse con mi dinero — sollozó Marinette.

— Marinette — suspiró Adrien mientras la tomaba firmemente por los hombros — la otra mujer a quien quiero, ni siquiera es completamente real

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette al borde de las lagrimas.

— Es Ladybug, estoy enamorado de Ladybug — confesó Adrien quien se sentía casi desesperado al admitir aquello. Ladybug era pura valentía e ingenio, pero así como era maravillosa, nada impedía que fuera tan solo un hada del bosque o un vago espíritu efímero. Sin embargo, Marinette no se rió por su absurda confesión.

— No lo sé, Adrien — dijo Marinette apretando sus manos contra su pecho — ¿cómo sé que esto es real? — preguntó la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo que Nathaniel pudo haber dicho es cierto — dijo Marinette — además, toda esta situación es completamente extraña ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que esto no es una trampa para que tu y tu padre puedan quedarse con mi dinero? — preguntó la chica.

— Tu no confías en mi — dijo Adrien con el corazón roto.

— Lo lamento Adrien, pero no, no confío en ti. — confirmó Marinette preocupada— no tengo razones para hacerlo. Cuando llegué a esta casa no hiciste más que humillarme, después fuiste amable, después me gritaste y esta misma tarde fuiste violento con uno de mis amigos. Tu comportamiento es muy voluble, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que confiaría en ti?

Adrien apretó las mandíbulas, pues en parte lo que ella decía era cierto, los errores y malentendidos que se presentaron entre los dos eran demasiado grandes como para que ella simplemente los ignorara. Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ver lo que sentía por ella? Adrien quería besarla constantemente, desde que conoció a Marinette conoció el deseo, pero no solo eso, también tuvo por primera vez una persona con la que disfrutara pasar el tiempo, con quien tenía mucho en común, y que compartía la misma sensibilidad que solía ridiculizar su padre.

— Lo lamento, Marinette, yo… — comenzó Adrien confundido, quien solo quería dar media vuelta y salir corriendo — olvida que esto sucedió, te prometo que no volverá a pasar — dijo Adrien en un tono duro, que puso de presente que la conversación había terminado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette lo observó partir, y por mucho que lo compadeciera, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos nublaran su buen juicio. Si aceptaba una relación con Adrien Agreste, aquello podría llevar a un matrimonio del que no se podría librar sin perder todo su dinero en el camino, y ella no se encontraba dispuesta a dejar ganar a Gabriel Agreste.

Ella tomó la llave y regresó a su habitación. Marinette no deseaba bajar a cenar, un encuentro con Adrien sería demasiado incómodo en aquel momento. Marinette sabía que él debía sentirse rechazado y aquello solo podía lastimarlo aún más.

En cuanto Marinette llegó a su habitación supo que algo marchaba mal. Había alguien o algo escondido tras las cortinas de la ventana. Marinette actuó sigilosamente, puso la llave en su tocador y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

— No lo hagas — le dijo el intruso cuando ella ya tenía su mano en el pomo.

— No la abras— repitió. Marinette se dio vuelta muy lentamente y observó al intruso a los ojos. En cuanto lo vio se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un aldeano poseído por un akuma, pues se trataba de un individuo de color morado intenso vestido con un colorido traje ceñido.

— ¿Quién eres tu? — preguntó Marinette con la voz temblorosa y apretando los brazos contra su pecho en una especie de posición de defensa.

— Marinette, no tengas miedo — dijo el extraño en tanto se acercaba a ella — mi nombre es _Dessinateur_ , no vengo a hacerte ningún daño, solo quiero que vengas conmigo. — explicó el intruso mientras avanzaba hacía ella. Marinette se recostó en la puerta y estiró su mano para tomar el pomo, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó por la muñeca.

—No es necesario que escapes — dijo mientras sus rostros se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, al punto que ella podía sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla— yo quiero solo lo mejor para ti, Marinette, en esta casa no encontrarás más que peligro, yo te sacaré de aquí. Adrien Agreste no te hará daño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette quien tenía el negro presentimiento de que sabía quien se encontraba detrás de aquella apariencia.

— He visto como te trata, he oído cuanto te ha dicho. Yo te ayudaré a escapar, te llevaré lejos de aquí.

— ¿Nathaniel? — preguntó Marinette horrorizada.

— Nathaniel ha quedado atrás, él es débil, yo tengo el poder para sacarte de aquí— dijo el muchacho con un tinte de locura en su voz. Marinette sintió ira contra quien estuviera detrás de aquellos ataques pues su dulce y tímido amigo nunca le haría aquello.

— Nathaniel, por favor, déjame tranquila, yo estoy bien, te lo aseguro — pidió Marinette quien cada vez se sentía más y más asustada.

— Eso no es cierto, Marinette, solo lo dices porque tienes miedo de escapar, tienes miedo de hacer una nueva vida, yo te daré una — dijo Nathaniel poseído por aquel demonio. Él levantó su mano y secó una lagrima que había caído por la mejilla de Marinette sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¿A dónde me llevarás? — preguntó Marinette.

— Tengo que llevarte al bosque, esa fue la única condición que él puso a cambio de estos poderes — respondió Nathaniel.

— ¿Quién es él?

— Papillon

— ¿Papillon? ¿es un mago o algo así?

— Sí, supongo que lo es — dijo Nathaniel — pero basta de conversaciones, debes venir conmigo.

— ¡No! — gritó Marinette quien se lanzaba hacía un lado. Ella chocó contra su tocador causando grandes destrozos al golpear las botellas de perfume y el cristal de su espejo.

— Ven aquí, Marinette — gritó el akuma mientras la perseguía por la habitación. Marinette trató de esconderse debajo de la cama, pero él fue más rápido y la tomó fuertemente por el tobillo.

— ¡No! — gritó nuevamente Marinette — ¡ayuda! — repitió. Marinette sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Juraría que escuché un grito— dijo una de las mucamas de menor rango mientras se acercaba a Natalie.

— Creo que yo también lo escuché — respondió la ama de llames mientras las dos se precipitaban hacía la escalera principal.

— ¿Ustedes escucharon eso? — preguntó Adrien quien se unió al grupo de mujeres preocupadas.

— Sí señor, creo que venía de la segunda tercera planta— respondió la chica.

Adrien no quería alarmarse sin razón, pero no podía dejar de pensar que quien había era gritado era Marinette quien se encontraba en problemas. Él chico avanzó hasta el cuarto de la protegida de su padre mientras era seguido por las dos mujeres.

— Marinette— llamó Adrien. Ella no respondió así que el insistió, pero, por más que él llamaba ella no contestaba.

— Señor, déjeme intentarlo — dijo la ama de llaves mientras apartaba a Adrien y tomaba la llave del manojo que sostenía en su cintura. La mujer abrió la puerta y lo que encontró adentro los horrorizó a los tres. Él tocador estaba destrozado, la cama movida de su lugar, y el cristal de la ventana completamente roto.

— Llamaré a la policía — dijo la mucama joven mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo. Adrien sabía la verdad, mientras ella le escribía una nota al intendente, y la mandaba con un mensajero, Marinette estaría muy lejos.

Adrien comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Él escuchó que Natalie le gritaba algo, pero no le prestó atención, en cambio, bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, hasta el jardín en donde comenzaba a caer una ligera llovizna. El cielo estaba de un color plomizo y se notaba que pronto anochecería. Adrien no podía dejar sola a Marinette en aquel bosque, necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sintió que se despertaba muy lentamente. Ella estaba en los brazos del akuma, eso era claro, y los dos recorrían el bosque a una velocidad increíble. A través de las ramas en las copas de los arboles. Ella abrió los ojos por completo, y se dio cuenta de que cada vez se internaban más en el bosque. Marinette pensó en muchas cosas durante aquellos segundos, como en Tikki, y en lo que le esperaba al llegar hacía su destino, por lo que decidió que debía escapar lo más rápido posible.

— Por favor, necesito parar — murmuró ella débilmente. El Akuma le dedicó una mirada cargada de pesar.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso— respondió Nathaniel.

— Por favor, estoy mareada, no resistiré mucho más— pidió Marinette.

— Esta bien, solo será un momento, te daré algo de agua y continuaremos — le advirtió el Akuma mientras bajaban la velocidad.

Nathaniel bajó de la rama en la que se encontraba. Marinette pudo distinguir un pequeño arrollo junto al que se arrodilló para tomar agua. Marinette fingió sufrir de vomito, por lo que él se dio vuelta para evitar verla. La chica aprovechó aquella oportunidad para tomar una pesada piedra que yacía en el interior del arroyo.

— Espero que estés preparada — dijo el Akuma.

— Por su puesto que si — asintió Marinette mientras que se ponía de pie y con un gran impulso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. El Akuma cayó de espaldas en el suelo de bosque.

Marinette no tenía la menor idea a donde debía ir, pero comenzó a avanzar por el bosque sin detenerse a mirar atrás. Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer y ella se sentía más y más fría al paso que avanzaba. No llevaba zapatos y apenas vestía su ropa de dormir, pero aún así, no le importó, siguió avanzando con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

— ¡Marinette! — exclamó Tikki quien se aproximó volando hacía ella.

— ¡Tikki! — respondió Marinette — estoy tan feliz de verte. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Los seguí— dijo el Hada.

— Es una suerte que lo hicieras — suspiró Marinette aliviada — ahora, transfórmame, Tikki.

Ladybug atravesó el bosque de vuelta a la casa, en cuanto aterrizó en el extremo del bosque frente a la casa Agreste.

— ¡Ladybug! — gritó Adrien. — Ladybug, necesito tu ayuda — dijo. Marinette se dio media vuelta y encontró al muchacho vestido con una chaqueta de viaje y una lámpara.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Marinette fingiendo ignorancia.

— Es la protegida de papá, alguien se la llevó — dijo Adrien.

— ¿Y estás preocupado por ella? — preguntó Marinette casi con sorna.

— Por supuesto que sí, por su puesto que estoy preocupado por ella.

— ¿Por qué? ¿por qué habría de ayudarte?¿qué hace tan importante a esta chica? — preguntó Marinette. Ella esperaba que él le contestara diciendo que se metería en problemas con su padre o algo parecido, pero lo que Adrien le dijo la sorprendió completamente.

— Marinette es mi amiga, mi compañera, es la única persona que tengo a mi lado, no puedo perderla. Ella es muy especial — dijo Adrien quien dejó salir una triste sonrisa — lo más irónico es que ella me detesta, hice algo muy estúpido, la grité y le dije cosas terribles, solo porque estaba celoso. Ella no lo sabe, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, cuando la vi con uno de sus amigos sentí una rabia ciega, sentí que podría perderla, pero ahora sé que estuvo mal, que no debí perder el control de semejante manera, si ella quiere ser feliz con otra persona esa será su decisión.

— ¿Estás enamorado de ella? — preguntó Ladybug mirándolo a los ojos.

— Creo que sí, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, aunque hay alguien más, alguien importante— respondió Adrien — lo único que sé es que deseo verla feliz, hasta ahora me he comportado como un niño malcriado, que siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Tengo que traerla de vuelta, asegurarme de que está a salvo. — dijo Adrien casi desesperado.

— Si ella significa tanto para ti, te ayudaré — respondió Ladybug.

— Gracias Ladybug — asintió Adrien alegremente — gracias.

Ladybug dio media vuelta y se marchó ayudada por su yoyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien vio marchar a Ladybug. Lo cierto era que él se hallaba listo para transformarse cuando ella apareció. Él pensaba ponerse en marcha como Chat Noir con el fin de rescatar a Marinette, pero con la aparición de Ladybug, él contaba con una ayuda extra a su favor.

Ayudado con su bastón extensible, Adrien se puso en marcha cruzando el bosque a gran velocidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a su compañera de equipo surcando las ramas de los arboles con gran agilidad.

— Ladybug— la llamó Adrien.

— Chat— dijo la chica quien se volteó y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa— eres tú. Estoy tan feliz de verte, debes acompañarme, tenemos que detener al akuma que está causando destrozos. — dijo Ladybug. Adrien se molestó, se suponía que ella le ayudaría a buscar a Marinette. A él no le importaba el dichoso akuma en aquel momento, solo la quería a salvo.

— No puedo, tengo que ir a buscar a la chica que vive en aquella mansión junto al bosque. Le prometí a su amigo que le ayudaría a buscarla, y según entiendo, tu hiciste lo mismo — le recriminó Adrien quien se encontraba molesto.

— Marinette fue raptada por un akuma — le explicó la chica. Adrien frunció el seño, si Ladybug sabía aquello desde el principio ¿por qué no se lo dijo?. El muchacho sacudió rápidamente la cabeza , eso no importaba, la seguridad de Marinette lo era todo en aquel momento.

— En todo caso, ella se encuentra a salvo— le dijo la chica. Adrien frunció el seño, ahora sí que estaba confundido. Ladybug y él se habían separado hacía tan solo unos minutos, y él la siguió todo el tiempo, no había forma en la que ella supiera aquello.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Yo la rescaté hace unos minutos, la puse en un claro del bosque después de darle un buen golpe a ese akuma, ahora debemos enfocarnos en purificar a aquella criatura— dijo Ladybug quien le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— Oh — dijo Adrien — eso es una suerte, entonces, vamos.

Ladybug y Chat Noir cruzaron el bosque mientras se adentraban más y más en él. Hasta ahora, el único obstáculo entre él y su deseo de pasear por el bosque en las noches era Plagg, quien constantemente le repetía que no hiciera aquello, que no era seguro. Adrien reprimió un estremecimiento, pues si su kwami decía aquello debía haber algo muy malo allí escondido.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó Ladybug mientras que físicamente empujaba a Chat Noir hacía el suelo. Adrien se resintió por el duro golpe, pero alcanzó a ver una especie de boomerang surcar el cielo.

— ¡Es el akuma! — gritó Chat Noir, quien se levantó rápidamente. Adrien actuó guiado por el impulso y se levantó a toda velocidad. Él quería vengarse de aquel sujeto que había puesto en peligro a Marinette y destruido todas sus pertenencias.

— Ten cuidad Chat Noir — gritó Ladybug mientras que él tomaba la ventaja en la persecución del akuma. Chat logró apuntar con su bastón a la espalda del sujeto, y lo lanzó de lo alto de los alto de un árbol hacía el piso. A Adrien poco le importaba lo que pudiera sentir, él deseaba venganza y eso era lo que obtendría.

— ¿Dónde está Marinette? — le preguntó Chat Noir furioso mientras se ponía sobre él y apretaba su cuello con su bastón.

— Ella es una desagradecida, lo único que quería era salvarla, que no tuviera que pasar más tiempo en esa casa, pero ella me golpeó con una piedra y se marchó.

— Querrás decir que Ladybug te golpeó con una piedra — dijo Chat Noir quien recordaba bien la versión de la heroína.

— No — negó — fue Marinette, ella lo hizo, ella no es de fiar— gruñó el akuma. Adrien luchó con el muchacho para mantener su bastón en su cuello, pero él más fuerte y lo empujó lejos. El akuma tomó una libreta de papel y un lápiz que habían caído lejos de allí y dibujó una especie de toro furioso que enseguida cobró vida.

— Lucha con él — gritó Ladybug quien invocó su Lucky Charm pero solo obtuvo una bolsa de lona con un patrón de mariquita.

— Cataclism — gritó Chat Noir mientras dirigía su poder hacía el dibujo del toro. La figura se deshizo en mil pedazos de papel voladores al entrar en contacto con su poder. Ladybug no perdió el tiempo, ya que utilizó aquella distracción para poner la bolsa sobre la cabeza del dibujante, de tal forma que él perdiera el control sobre su pincel. La chica aprovecho aquella distracción para robarle su libreta, la cual destruyó antes de que el akuma pudiera quitarse la bolsa de la cara y murmurar un "No".

Una vez se extinguió el akuma dio paso a la figura de Nathaniel, el amigo de Marinette, quien era la víctima del momento. Adrien se sintió avergonzado, probablemente las emociones negativas producidas por el golpe que le dio aquella tarde fueron las que ocasionaron todo aquel desastre. Ladybug lanzó al cielo la bolsa de lona y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Chat Noir se sintió inquieto, había una voz que lo llamaba, era la misma que le decía cada noche que se internara en el bosque, de eso estaba muy seguro.

_Ven, ven conmigo_

Adrien se dio vuelta y caminó como si se sintiera poseído unos arboles más allá, hasta un punto más oscuro y lúgubre del bosque. Él se encontraba tan concentrado en seguir la voz que ni siquiera escuchó a Ladybug que lo llamaba pidiéndole que regresara con ella. Adrien caminó por unos cuantos metros más hasta que llegó a algo misterioso y sumamente desconcertante.

— ¿Una puerta? — se preguntó Adrien al ver una extraña puerta colocada en la mitad del bosque, era verde y tenía una argolla sostenida por la imponente figura de un león de hierro. Adrien sabía que no era la primera vez que veía aquella puerta, pues era la misma que servía de entrada al jardín de su madre.

— Chat Noir — dijo Ladybug quien llegó corriendo a su lado — Qué se supone qué estás ha… — comenzó a preguntar la heroína quien también pareció quedar hechizada por el misterio de aquella puerta en la mitad de la nada y que no parecía conducir a ningún lugar.

— Vámonos, Chat Noir — pidió la chica mientras lo halaba del brazo— yo ya había visto esta puerta en otra ocasión, no sé porque, pero no me gusta.

— ¿En donde la viste? — preguntó Chat Noir mirándola a los ojos.

— En la mansión Agreste hay un tapiz con una chica, un halcón y un unicornio, esa puerta también está en él, yo sé que esa puerta no es buen augurio — dijo la muchacha casi desesperada.

Adrien la miró intensamente. Ladybug no parecía haberle dicho más que mentiras durante aquel día. Él sabía que ella no había rescatado a Marinette, ella había huido por su propia cuenta, pero aún así parecía lo suficientemente informada como para tener la plena convicción de que la chica fue raptada por el dibujante, y ahora ella parecía conocer la mansión Agreste como una experta.

— _Hoy encontré a Marinette tras la puerta escondida detrás de aquel tapiz_ — se dijo Adrien, quien sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al comenzar a atar uno a uno los cabos sueltos, desde su apariencia hasta el hecho de que las dos aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo. Adrien no tenía la menor duda: Marinette Dupain y Ladybug eran la misma persona.

* * *


	5. Un mundo de cambios

Marinette se apartó de Chat Noir. Ella aún seguía sorprendida de la facilidad con la que se había alejado de aquella misteriosa puerta, y aceptado llevar a Nathaniel a la seguridad de su casa. Mientras tanto, ella se tomó su tiempo para regresar a la mansión, y lo hizo a un paso lento y cadencioso, mientras sentía cada una de las ramas del bosque lastimarle los pies. Ella hubiera querido pedirle a Tikki que la transformara nuevamente, pero su kwami estaba especialmente cansada tras aquella batalla, por lo que decidió avanzar debajo de la lluvia y sin zapatos hasta que llegó a la tapia que marcaba el inicio del jardín de los Agreste.

 

— ¡Marinette! — gritó Adrien quien corrió hacía ella. Él la abrazó fuertemente, tanto, que le quitó el aliento por unos segundos — Marinette, oh, Marinette, estaba tan preocupado — dijo el muchacho sosteniendo su frío cuerpo contra el suyo. Marinette se sintió sobrecogida por la bienvenida, por el calor de la piel de Adrien, y por la memoria de aquella sentida disculpa que le expresó a Ladybug.

 

En ese preciso momento, ella hubiera querido confiar enteramente en él, en que lo que él sentía no era un sencillo enamoramiento por Ladybug, mientras que a Marinette solo la quería por la idea de complacer a su padre, pero tenía tantas dudas, que apenas pudo levantar los brazos para devolverle el gesto.

 

— Estás completamente congelada — dijo Adrien quien la levantó y comenzó a cargarla a través del jardín — y tienes los pies destrozados. — comentó preocupado.

 

Marinette tomó un baño caliente por segunda vez en aquella tarde. Tikki volvió a acompañarla, pero esta vez, una mucama la ayudó a llegar a su habitación en donde se encargó de hacerle las curaciones en los pies. Marinette recordaba a las tribus del occidente de África, que hacían caminatas de varías horas completamente descalzos, bajos el inclemente sol, y pensó que probablemente no era tan fuerte como creía.

 

— Marinette— llamó Adrien a la puerta una vez se hubo retirado la mucama —¿Puedo entrar?.

 

— Pasa — dijo Marinette quien se moría por hablar con él.

 

Adrien entró a la habitación casi con cautela, como si temiera que sus pasos pudieran asustarla. Él se sentó en el lado contrario de su cama, junto a la cabecera y le dedicó una sonrisa.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— Cansada y adolorida, pero a salvo.

 

— Marinette— dijo Adrien— he cometido tantos errores últimamente que ni siquiera puedo encontrar palabras adecuadas para disculparme.

 

— No es necesario que sigas disculpándote — dijo Marinette.

 

— ¿No? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— No — negó Marinette — desde ahora, quiero que seamos amigos — dijo la chica. Marinette estiró la mano, y por un momento, le pareció que a Adrien no le agradaba su idea, ya que apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente. Sin embargo, él también estiró su mano y tomó la de Marinette

 

— Tienes razón, yo también quiero que seamos amigos de ahora en adelante — dijo el muchacho dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

 

— ¿Quieres leer algo? — preguntó Adrien quien parecía impaciente por cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

 

— Por su puesto.

 

Adrien tomó uno de los libros que Marinette tenía en la estantería de su escritorio, y comenzó a leer en voz alta. A medida que los capítulos avanzaban, Adrien cambió de puesto en varias ocasiones, al punto que terminó debajo de las cobijas de Marinette, sentado a su lado. Ninguno de los dos pudo precisar la hora en la que se quedaron dormidos, pero cuando despertaron, se dieron cuenta de que no les molestaba aquello.

 

Durante él mes siguiente, la rutina diaria se reasumió. Adrien y Marinette volvieron a ser amigos, y ella regresó a sus clases de pintura en donde sus compañeros parecían emocionados por verla nuevamente. Marinette no pudo dejar de sentir algo de envidia por Nathaniel, quien comenzó a ausentarse más y más. Según decían los rumores, él había comenzado a vender sus primeras pinturas en la capital. A ella también le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo útil.

 

Puede que adorara ver hermosas pinturas colgadas, pero aquella no era su forma de arte favorita. A Marinette le encantaba crear, ella tenía debilidad por hacer cosas útiles, como vestidos o cualquier otra cosa con una funcionalidad. Probablemente, el lado suyo que creció en África, bajo una estricta disciplina militar y viviendo con tan solo lo necesario creía que gastar semejante cantidad en una pintura era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, pero aquello no implicaba que no apreciara las cosas hermosas y que le deseara toda la suerte a su amigo, quien podía realizar un sueño al que ella nunca tendría acceso.

 

Por otro lado, Adrien comenzó a ir a su habitación con más frecuencia, los dos pasaban buena parte de la noche hablando bajo las sabanas, sin otra compañía que la luz de la lámpara. Marinette hubiera sido una mentirosa si hubiera dicho que ya no se encontraba completamente loca por Adrien Agreste. Ella aún lo quería, eso era innegable, pero desconfiaba de su padre. Marinette no podía decirle a Adrien como se sentía por él hasta que no hubiera siquiera conocido los planes que tenía Gabriel Agreste para ella.

 

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó Adrien al ver a su madre junto a una mujer de aspecto aristocrático en una de las fotos de su álbum.

 

—La esposa del gobernador — dijo Marinette. — El gobernador y su esposa nos invitaron a una cena en Marruecos durante el verano pasado. Lo único malo de aquella velada fue su hijo.

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿te hizo algo? — preguntó Adrien mientras miraba la fotografía en el álbum sobre la almohada.

 

— Nada fuera de lo usual — respondió Marinette con amargura al mirar al joven cadete en la fotografía, quien pasó la noche con ella con un constante gesto de desprecio.

 

Marinette y Adrien habían pasado las últimas noches en la cama de la chica. La rutina comenzaba de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera noche. Marinette estaba al tanto de las habladurías que empezaron gracias a aquella costumbre. A menudo, el personal de la mansión y algunos pueblerinos curiosos cuchicheaban al verla pasar, pero aquello no le importaba a ninguno de los dos, pues ambos estaban seguros de que eventualmente Gabriel Agreste les obligaría a casarse para quedarse con el dinero de la chica.

 

Adrien y Marinette se quedaron dormidos tras un buen rato. Sin embargo, ella se levantó después de un par de horas de sueño y una fea pesadilla. Marinette se encontró a sí misma en su casa en Egipto, mientras recorría los pasillos interminables y desiertos como en aquel funesto día en que murieron sus padres. La impresión fue tal, que abrió los ojos, completamente sin aliento.

 

—Tranquila — le dijo Adrien quien la tomó entre sus brazos. Marinette tomó la tela de su pijama y hundió su rostro en su cuello. — tranquila, todo está bien. — dijo.

 

— No, no es cierto — negó Marinette quien comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta. — ¿qué es lo que quiere tu padre de mi?

 

—Sin importar lo que él tenga planeado para ti, yo estaré contigo — prometió Adrien. Marinette se separó de Adrien y lo miró a los ojos.

 

— ¿Lo harás? — preguntó ella.

 

— Si — respondió Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa. Él la abrazó nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza — tu no me crees, Marinette, eres lo único que tengo, no podría soportar que te pasara nada.

 

— No me iré a ninguna parte — respondió Marinette quien también lo abrazó.

 

Marinette sintió la mano de Adrien sobre la nuca, acariciándole el cabello, mientras que la otra permanecía sobre su espalda. una parte de su cerebro deseaba que él la besara, pero la otra le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, pues no podía dejar que sus emociones corrieran a rienda suelta.

Pasó poco menos de otro mes sin eventualidades. Marinette y Adrien disfrutaban de sus esporádicas salidas y sus noches juntos. Pero, lo que más apreciaba la chica eran aquellos momentos en los que caminaban a través del bosque hacía el riachuelo que corría cerca de la mansión. El invierno ya había llegado, y pese a que aún no había nieve, todo estaba muerto y frío. A Adrien no parecía importarle el clima, él se quitaba su chaqueta y comenzaba a divertirse en el borde del rio como un niño de ocho años que disfruta cazando renacuajos, ranas y sapos. Marinette no entendía porqué él consideraba aquello tan entretenido, por lo que ella se limitaba a sentarse junto a la orilla con la espalda recostada en un árbol en tanto trabajaba en sus bocetos.

 

— ¡Marinette! — la llamó Adrien mientras se acercaba a ella con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios y el cabello completamente descompuesto.

 

— Mira lo que atrapé — dijo Adrien alegremente mientras estiraba un frasco hacía ella.

 

— Ew, Adrien, no, eso es asqueroso — respondió Marinette mientras lanzaba su cuadernillo de dibujo hacía un lado y volteaba el rostro. Ella no entendía porqué Adrien encontraba divertido mostrarle las ranas que encontraba en el rio, cuando ella no podía pensar que eran otra cosa que asquerosas.

 

— Oh, vamos, es solo una ranita — dijo el muchacho mientras empujaba el frasco en su dirección. Marinette apenas pudo ver al animalejo saltar fuera del frasco mientras profería un fuerte grito. Ella se levantó en tanto Adrien comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

 

— Eres un idiota — le gritó Marinette mientras levantaba el cuaderno de dibujo y comenzaba a golpear a Adrien con él. Adrien no dejó de reírse, es más, parecía no poder detenerse.

 

— Idiota, idiota — repitió ella una y otra vez.

 

— Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto — se disculpo Adrien entre risas y sin ninguna verdadera intención de disculparse.

 

— Cierra la boca, que tu no lamentas nada — dijo Marinette quien no pudo evitar sonreír con él.

 

— Era una rana del tamaño de un pulgar, no iba a comerte — contestó Adrien, quien finalmente estaba comenzando a controlar su ataque de risa.

 

— Pues a mi me ha asustado bastante — dijo Marinette quien se cruzó de brazos y pretendió molestarse.

 

— Oh por favor, mi lad… mi Marinette, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, me lastima tu desprecio — bromeó Adrien con falsa caballerosidad. Marinette   se sonrojó por la forma en la que dijo su nombre, casi le recordaba la   sensual manera en la que le hablaba Chat Noir.

 

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta, mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la orilla del rio, sin despegar su mirada del agua. Adrien la miró durante todo el rato, probablemente pensaría que ella se hallaba molesta, y aunque aquello no era cierto, ella deseó algo de silencio.

 

— Marinette— la llamó Adrien quien se acercó a ella lentamente — lo lamento, fue una broma, no pensé que te molestarás tanto. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer— dijo el muchacho.

 

Adrien puso sus manos en sus hombros, por lo que Marinette se estremeció ligeramente. El contacto entre los dos era cada vez más frecuente, y de alguna manera, más significativo e íntimo. A Marinette cada vez le costaba más y más trabajo creer que él no sintiera nada por ella.

 

— ¿Estás molesta conmigo? — preguntó Adrien con voz profunda.

 

— No— fue lo único que logró responder Marinette mientras que las palabras luchaban por salir de su pecho. Adrien no contestó, pero puso una mano en su cintura y comenzó a girarla hacía él. El estupor fue tal, que Marinette sintió que se adormecía mientras él acercaba sus labios hacía los suyos. Ella sintió con más fuerza el rose de las manos de Adrien sobre su cintura y su brazo mientras la acercaba hacía él, y por un breve instante, todo se detuvo a su alrededor.

 

— ¡Señor, señorita! — gritó Natalie mientras se acercaba a ellos sorteando las ramas y demás obstáculos del bosque. Marinette miró por encima del hombro de Adrien y se encontró a la ama de llaves sorprendida al encontrarlos en una situación tan intima.

 

— ¿Qué sucede, Natalie? — preguntó Adrien mientras se volteaba en dirección a la ama de llaves. Marinette no pudo sino maravillarse de la cara dura de Adrien, quien a pesar de verse descubierto, tenía aquel aire casi aristocrático que siempre usaba frente al personal de la casa.

— El señor Agreste llegó a la casa— le anunció la mujer casi sin aliento. Marinette se alarmó al ver la expresión de pánico en los   rostros de Natalie y Adrien, y se preguntó qué podría   haber hecho Gabriel Agreste para que su hijo y ama de llaves se asustaran tanto.

 

— Vamos, Marinette — dijo Adrien en tanto le tomaba la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba de vuelta a la casa.

 

En cuanto llegó, Marinette vio al personal más alarmado y atareado que de costumbre, casi como si tuvieran a cargo a un centenar de personas, y no a un solo hombre.

 

— ¿Dónde se supone que estaban? — preguntó una imponente voz, al tiempo que su propietario bajaba por las escaleras. Marinette permaneció   frente a la puerta de la entrada mientras que su mirada se encontraba con los duros rasgos de su tutor. Él se veía casi tan autoritario como en las pinturas que había alrededor de la casa.

 

Gabriel Agreste hizo una pausa al verlos, y fue allí que Marinette recordó que Adrien había dejado su chaqueta olvidada en medio del bosque, mientras que ella lucía su vestido completamente manchado de lodo. ambos se veían desastrosos, y no estaba tan segura de que tan complacido se fuera a mostrar su tutor.

 

— Hola, papá, sólo estábamos en el rio, tu lo conoces, queda muy cerca— saludó Adrien dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

— ¿En dónde se supone que estaban? — preguntó Gabriel sin contestarle el saludo. — ustedes no pueden salir sin mi permiso.

 

Marinette se molestó al escuchar aquello. Ella había dejado el complejo militar en Egipto, solo para encontrarse con una nueva prisión, en donde su carcelero no podía dejar de parecerle la persona más desagradable del mundo. Sin darse cuenta, ella frunció el ceño y apretó   los labios,   expresión que no pasó desapercibida para su nuevo tutor. Gabriel tomó firmemente su mandíbula y ella entendió porqué todos en aquella casa parecían sentir miedo ante él.

 

—Estas son las reglas de esta casa, señorita Dupain, y todos deben respetarlas, ¿está claro? — preguntó en una tono frío y sin reflejar ira alguna. Marinette tuvo ganas de ponerse a llorar allí mismo, pero se contuvo, y mantuvo el control de sus emociones.

 

— No, papá — dijo Adrien quien se interpuso entre los dos e hizo que Gabriel se apartara de ella. Marinette se sorprendió. Ella sabía a la perfección cuanto miedo le inspiraba Gabriel Agreste a su hijo, pero, aún así, él decidió enfrentarlo e interponerse.

 

Marinette esperó que su tutor montara en cólera después de la forma en que Adrien se le enfrentó, pero no pareció mostrar molestia alguna, solo se limitó a reacomodar su corbata como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

— Lo mejor será que nos preparemos para la cena — dijo Gabriel Agreste— ustedes están cubiertos de lodo, no pueden pasar a la mesa en semejante estado.

 

— Si señor — asintió Adrien quien parecía anonadado por su buena suerte. Él tomó el brazo de Marinette y la guió al segundo piso. Era obvio que no deseaba darle más oportunidades para entrar en confrontaciones con su padre. Marinette no discutió, tan solo se dejó llevar y se preparó para la cena. Ella tomó uno de sus mejores vestidos, pues le gustase o no, se encontraba atada a Gabriel Agreste, y debía hacer algo por reparar la terrible primera impresión.

 

Adrien se encontraba esperándola al bajar la escalera, por lo que ella descendió lentamente, tomó el brazo que él le ofrecía y le dirigió una suave sonrisa.

 

— Tengo que admitir que has conmocionado esta casa, Marinette— dijo Adrien.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

 

— Él nunca se toma molestias con nadie. Normalmente, papá prefiere comer solo en su estudio cada vez que visita la mansión, y solo me dirige un par de palabras, pero esta vez ha decidido comer con nosotros, esto es mucho más de lo que hace por cualquiera — comentó el muchacho.

 

Marinette no encontró palabras para responderle. Ella se limitó a dejarse llevar hasta el comedor, el cual nunca se había visto tan hermoso como aquella noche. Se notaba que la servidumbre se estaba esmerando ahora que se encontraba el señor Agreste con ellos.

 

La cena pasó sin ningún contratiempo, aunque Marinette nunca se había sentido tan tensa como en aquel momento. La conversación se limitó a un par de palabras respecto al clima, el viaje en barco de Marinette desde Egipto, y unos detalles menores sobre la visita de la hija del nuevo alcalde de París. Pero, nadie se atrevió a mencionar la discusión de instantes antes.

 

Marinette hizo una leve reverencia y se puso de pie mientras pedía permiso para retirarse. Gabriel se lo dio en seguida.

 

— Tengo que conversar un rato con Adrien, pero mañana tomaré unos instantes para hablar contigo, por ahora, estoy muy cansado, ha sido un largo viaje— le explicó el   señor Agreste.

 

— Entiendo — asintió Marinette educadamente — yo también me encuentro cansada, muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa— dijo la chica de una forma tan formal que incluso ella misma se sorprendió por su comportamiento.

 

Marinette subió a su habitación. Pese a no haber discutido con Gabriel Agreste nuevamente, ella se sentía completamente humillada, había algo en la expresión de aquel hombre, en sus ademanes y sus modales que era completamente arrogantes. Marinette estaba segura de que él la despreciaba como todos los demás descendientes de nobles y aristócratas que había conocido, y aún así, seguía estando atrapada con él en aquella tétrica casa, sin saber cuales eran sus intensiones.

 

En cuanto cerró la puerta, ella se quitó el largo collar de perlas que llevaba y lo lanzó   con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación.

 

— ¿Qué te sucedió, Marinette? — preguntó Tikki preocupada.

 

— Conocí al dueño de esta casa, es un patán, como todos los de su clase.

 

— Probablemente necesitas conocerlo mejor para saber cómo es realmente— dijo la hada tratando de darle animo.

 

— No quiero conocerlo, no quiero tener nada que ver con él — dijo Marinette quien caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y recogió su collar. Mientras Marinette estaba inclinada, vio un extraño brillo en   el suelo, y reconoció la llave que encontró casi un mes antes en el sótano.

 

Marinette metió la mano debajo de su tocador y encontró la llave arrinconada junto a la pared. escondida de la vista de todos. Marinette la levantó   y la inspeccionó   por unos minutos, tras lo que decidió que probablemente era mejor idea devolverla al sitio del que había venido, pues si Gabriel Agreste   notaba que faltaba, podría meterse en problemas. La chica dejó su habitación silenciosamente y caminó hasta la puerta secreta detrás del tapiz. Sin embargo, en el camino, encontró los bordes de la puerta una de las tantas salas de dibujo de la casa iluminada y voces que salían de ella. No debía espiar, pero no pudo resistirlo, pues aquella sería la forma perfecta de saber qué era lo que realmente quería su nuevo tutor de ella.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien había guardado aquel impresionante secreto desde hacía un mes. Marinette era Ladybug, y cada vez el parecido y las coincidencias entre las dos eran más y más evidentes. Adrien no sabía como no lo había notado antes, después de todo, la protegida de su padre veía las mismas luces en el bosque, daba las mismas caminatas nocturnas que él hacía, y en general, tenía los mismos comportamientos extraños que había adquirido desde que era Chat Noir.

 

A pesar de saber la verdad, Adrien no tuvo el valor suficiente para decir nada. Ladybug era muy cuidadosa en revelar su identidad, y Marinette lo había rechazado por no confiar en él, por lo que Adrien decidió que lo mejor sería no imponer su presencia de una forma agresiva o demandante sino que debía esperar. Tal vez, algún día, sí él tenía suerte, ella correspondería sus sentimientos.

 

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, a él le era cada vez más y más difícil no sucumbir al encanto de Marinette. La amistad que se había formado entre los dos se hacía más y más fuerte, al punto que él pasaba prácticamente todas las noches con ella, hablando y bromeando o espantando mutuamente los terrores nocturnos. Marinette tenía muchas pesadillas acerca de ataques sangrientos en pequeñas villas africanas y la muerte de sus padres, mientras que las pesadillas de Adrien tenían como escenarios lugares solitarios y cerrados, donde gritaba y nadie podía escucharle, ya que se encontraba completamente solo.

 

Marinette espantaba todos los miedos, ella le daba fuerza, y tenerla abrazada a su cuerpo no sólo era un bálsamo para las heridas, sino que lo hacía anhelarla cada vez más, quería que se quedara allí, con él y que fuera muy feliz a su lado. Pero, Adrien sabía que aquellos deseos sólo podían ser fantasías, ya que la chica no parecía sentir nada más que una profunda amistad por él.

 

Conforme se acercaba Navidad, Adrien se preguntaba con más y más frecuencia que debía regalarle a Marinette. Él repasó   muchas opciones desde finos vestidos hasta joyas, pero estaba claro que no se llegaría a su corazón con algo que no tuviera un significado más profundo. La duda permaneció hasta que un día mientras los dos repasaban las fotografías de Marinette encontraron la imagen   de los soldados que había sido arruinada por el agua durante su primer día en la casa. Adrien sintió vergüenza al verla, y tristeza al ver el rostro de su amiga.

 

— Es una lástima— dijo Marinette en aquella ocasión.

 

— ¿Te refieres a la fotografía? — le preguntó Adrien casi asustado.

 

— No— negó Marinette— es una lástima que no hubiera tenido algo más de tiempo para conocer a aquel soldado rubio, no sé que clase de persona era, si podría haber llegado a ser amable, o si murió, pero nunca he dejado de pensar en él, ni siquiera un momento.

 

Adrien se entristeció al escuchar aquello. A él nunca se le ocurrió que el corazón de Marinette pudiera pertenecerle a alguien más, aunque era arrogante de su parte pensar que ella solo podía quererlo a él. Adrien recordó los ataques de celos que tuvieron lugar frente a Nathaniel y se sintió cada vez más avergonzado. Lo cierto era que él no tenía el menor derecho de exigir ningún comportamiento de la chica, ella era libre para elegir a quien quisiera, y fue en ese momento que él decidió que repondría la fotografía. Él haría que aquellos hermosos recuerdos que Marinette tuviera de su vida pasada no se perdieran.

 

Adrien escribió a muchas oficinas estatales, hasta que finalmente dio con el archivo de información castrense. Ellos tenían copias y registro de cada uno de los regimientos y soldados que partían con la legión extranjera. Adrien no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo, pero incluso le había pagado a un sujeto para que hurgara en los documentos, ahora, lo único que necesitaba era una excusa para ir a París a buscar entre las copias de las fotografías que su contacto encontró. Desafortunadamente, no contaba con la visita de Gabriel Agreste, pues con él en la casa, era completamente imposible escabullirse.

 

— ¿Cómo ha estado Marinette? — preguntó Gabriel mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de coñac.

 

— Bien, algo triste, extraña a sus padres, a África y aún no se adapta al frío, pero por lo demás, creo que está muy bien— dijo Adrien — aunque…

 

— ¿Aunque? — preguntó Gabriel alentándolo a continuar.

 

— Creo que fue un error haberle impedido que guardara luto por sus padres. Ella estaba muy triste.

 

— Esas son tonterías — dijo Gabriel Agreste— tú y tu madre siempre con sus tonterías sentimentales, ella está bien, tiene comida y un techo sobre su cabeza, hay muchos que quisieran estar en su lugar.

 

— Si, padre— respondió Adrien dócilmente. La verdad era que su papá lo exasperaba hasta más no poder, pero Adrien ya había aprendido que había ocasiones en las que era mejor dar un paso hacía atrás y fingir que él siempre tenía la razón, de lo contrario, aquello podía terminar en una gigantesca pelea.

 

— Padre— empezó nuevamente Adrien — ¿Por qué está Marinette en esta casa? ¿ qué es lo que quieres de ella?

 

— ¿Es que acaso te es tan difícil creer que sólo quiera ayudarla? — preguntó Gabriel levantando una ceja ante el atrevimiento de su hijo.

 

— Sí— respondió sencillamente Adrien. Gabriel rió suavemente.

 

— A veces me cuesta recordar que ya no eres un niño — comentó Gabriel tomando un nuevo trago de su bebida. — ¿Por qué crees que está aquí? — preguntó.

 

— Los rumores dicen que quieres que yo me case con ella, para poder quedarte con su dinero. — respondió Adrien quien tras de una incómoda pausa se atrevió a expresar su más oscuro temor — hay otros que piensan que tú mismo quieres casarte con ella, pero yo me niego a creerlo, tu eres mi padre, y me cuesta creer que eres uno de esos viejos codiciosos que se casaría con una chica a la que le dobla la edad.

 

— Gracias por el voto de confianza— dijo Gabriel con algo de humor— me temo que tienes razón. Sería algo cruel obligarla a casarse tras haber pasado por las circunstancias que ella sobrevivió. Hubo gente que me lo sugirió como una opción, pero no tengo el valor para hacer algo como eso.

 

— Además— agregó Adrien — ¿No crees que es algo pasado de moda? quiero decir, estos ya no son los 1870’s, estamos en un nuevo siglo, la sociedad está cambiando. — comentó el muchacho aliviado.

 

— Por su puesto — dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

 

— Pero, si no eres tú quien va a ser el que traiga la fortuna de los Dupain a nuestra casa, ¿seré yo? — preguntó Adrien tratando de evadir el tema disimuladamente.

 

— ¿Quieres saber si deseo que te cases con ella? — preguntó Gabriel.

 

— Sí.

 

— No, no lo había pensado.

 

Adrien sintió que la emoción que albergaba al hacer aquella pregunta moría al instante. Él había pasado tanto tiempo imaginando que llegaría a casarse con Marinette, que nunca se le ocurrió pensar que ese no era el plan.

 

— ¿No? — preguntó Adrien incrédulo.

 

— Oh, por favor, Adrien, ¿realmente pensaste que quería darle mi nombre a una niña como esa? — se quejó Gabriel — ella es la ridícula hija de un panadero, su apellido no significa nada.

 

— “Dupain” quiere decir “de pan”, si significa algo — contestó Adrien molesto.

 

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

 

— No papá, no sé a que te refieres, hasta donde recuerdo, nosotros descendemos de un costurero.

 

— Teníamos un titulo nobiliario antes de la revolución, nuestro apellido tiene tradición — rebatió Gabriel alterándose.

 

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Adrien exasperado— Michele Agreste era un modisto que trabajaba tan bien, que tuvo la suerte de que Luis XVI

lo nombrara caballero, simplemente, porque a su esposa le gustaba su trabajo y quería tenerlo en Versalles las veinticuatro horas del día, antes de que el Rey perdiera su real cabeza— dijo Adrien sarcásticamente.

 

— Si me lo preguntas, aquello es increíblemente similar a la historia de Marinette— comentó Adrien ácidamente. Como era de esperarse, Gabriel Agreste se puso furioso.

 

— ¿No me acabas de decir que los matrimonios acordados son una costumbre arcaica? — preguntó Gabriel alzando el tono de voz— ¿por qué te ofende tanto que te diga que no te casarás con ella?

 

—No me ofende, es solo que Marinette es mi amiga, y no me gusta que hables de ella de esa manera.

 

— Así que es tu “amiga” — dijo Gabriel con el mismo sarcasmo que utilizó Adrien minutos antes — lo mejor es que te la vayas sacando de la cabeza, porque ella nunca será nada más que eso, Adrien Agreste.

 

Adrien se sintió petrificado y furibundo al mismo tiempo. Su padre tan solo pasaba un par de horas al año con él, y aún así se creía amo y señor de su vida. Marinette y él aún eran jóvenes, y lo que hicieran de ahí en adelante era únicamente problema suyo.

 

— Creo que no hay punto en seguir con esta conversación — dijo Gabriel dejando en claro que deseaba que se fuera y que lo dejara solo. Sinceramente, Adrien no sabía que decir. Por una parte, quería enfrascarse en una terrible discusión con su padre, defender a Marinette y que él retirara lo que dijo sobre ella y su familia, pero, por otro lado, no había una verdadera razón para discutir con él, si precisamente lo que Adrien quería evitar era un matrimonio por conveniencia.

 

— ¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Adrien? — preguntó Gabriel, quien parecía haber leído algo de la confusión de su hijo.

 

— No — contestó Adrien.

 

— Entonces, creo que puedes retirarte— dijo Gabriel— estoy muy cansado, deseo dormir un poco. — continuó. Adrien se paró de su silla y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

 

— Espera— dijo Adrien mientras volvía la vista nuevamente hacía Gabriel— si hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

 

— ¿Qué?.

 

— ¿Escuchaste acerca de la aparición Ladybug y Chat Noir? — preguntó Adrien. Por una fracción de segundo, a Adrien le pareció ver la expresión de su padre oscurecerse de una forma casi macabra.

 

— Sí, escuché algunos rumores— dijo Gabriel relajadamente.

 

— ¿Y qué piensas acerca de ellos? — insistió Adrien.

 

— Francamente no lo sé, Adrien— exhaló Gabriel — creo que no son más que un par de pueblerinos con trajes particulares que juegan a los policías y ladrones con criminales de la zona.

 

— Ellos no son eso que tu dices— negó Adrien tranquilamente- los enemigos que ellos enfrentan son sobrenaturales, son monstruos, vienen del bosque, y se apoderan de la gente aprovechándose de sus emociones negativas- explicó el muchacho cada vez más emocionado.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — preguntó Gabriel. Adrien percibió la trampa de inmediato, su padre quería saber si él había salido de la mansión sin su permiso.

 

— Yo los vi el día en que salí con Chloe y Sabrina al pueblo. Un monstruo atacó la villa, y después ellos aparecieron y limpiaron con su magia aquel desastre. — narró Adrien. — pero eso no es todo.

 

— ¿No lo es?

 

— No — negó Adrien — Hace un mes que Marinette fue secuestrada por uno de esos espíritus, él se la llevó, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir la trajeron de vuelta— a pesar de lo emocionante de su historia, Gabriel no abandonó su expresión de educado desinterés, por lo que Adrien se sintió algo decepcionado.

 

— Espero que la señorita Dupain no resultara herida — contestó Gabriel con un gesto grave.

 

— Ella se recuperó rápidamente.

 

— Me alegra escucharlo — respondió Gabriel con la misma frialdad con la que lleva todas las conversaciones.

 

— Buenas noches, papá.

 

— Buenas noches.

 

Adrien salió de la habitación, y sintió que una corriente de aire frío golpeaba su cara. Él se había sentido tan bien junto al calor de la chimenea, que olvidó que se encontraban en pleno invierno. Adrien cerró la puerta y volteó por el pasillo, encontrándose con Marinette, quien lo miraba desde el marco de su puerta. Como era de esperarse, ella se encontraba en pijama, y lo miraba fijamente con sus enormes ojos azules.

 

— Hola — la saludó animadamente Adrien — ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora?

 

— Escuche el sonido de una puerta abrirse y me sentí curiosa— dijo la chica— normalmente, tu no usas ninguna de las otras habitaciones de este piso, por lo que no estoy acostumbrada a escuchar ruido.

 

— Por su puesto — asintió Adrien mientras caminaba hacía ella. Él la miró atentamente mientras avanzaba, y fue cuando notó que algo no marchaba bien, la mirada de Marinette estaba ligeramente vidriosa, su seño algo fruncido y sus labios tenían aquel extraño rictus que solo mostraban cuando ella se encontraba molesta.

 

— ¿Ocurre algo, Marinette? — preguntó Adrien temiendo que ella hubiera podido escuchar la conversación que tuvo que con su padre minutos antes.

 

— No — dijo Marinette— es que ya es muy tarde, y me diste un buen susto, pensé que debía tratarse de un fantasma u otro akuma que deseaba llevarme— dijo la chica.

 

—Si no te sientes segura, puedo tratar de venir más tarde, después de que papá se vaya a la cama, podemos hacernos compañía, al igual que todas las noches— propuso Adrien quien no quería romper con la agradable rutina que formaron durante el último mes. Marinette sonrió suavemente, era la clase de gesto que lo hacía querer besarla.

 

— No es una buena idea, Adrien— dijo la chica. — en realidad, nunca fue una buena idea. Tenemos 16 años, Adrien, no somos unos niños, no podemos seguir pretendiendo que tenemos 10 años y que esto no causará habladurías.

 

— ¿A ti te importan la habladurías? — preguntó Adrien casi burlándose.

 

— Yo pensaba que no — admitió Marinette— pero lo cierto es que la sociedad no es benigna con las mujeres que se ven envueltas en escándalo, y yo necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda sacarme de aquí. — continuó. Adrien sintió aquello como una flecha en la mitad del corazón. Él sabía perfectamente que la única forma en la que Marinette escaparía completamente al tutelaje de su padre era casándose.

 

— Puedes esperar a que cumplas la mayoría de edad— dijo Adrien.

 

— Sabes perfectamente que una mujer soltera no puede administrar su bienes — respondió Marinette.

 

— Lo sé.

 

— No es justo.

 

— Por su puesto que no lo es — opinó Adrien. — pero no tienes que correr para alejarte de nosotros— dijo desesperadamente. Marinette se limitó a sonreír, tras lo que dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

 

— Buenas noches, Adrien— dijo Marinette tras lo que comenzó a cerrar la puerta suavemente.

 

— Buenas noches— respondió Adrien, quien se fue a dormir con la firme convicción de que Marinette había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con su padre, pues no había otra explicación para su repentino enfado.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Marinette tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para sonreír amablemente durante el desayuno. Según su madre, una dama siempre debía mantenerse en “su lugar” pero Marinette no tenía la menor idea de a que se refería la mujer, pues nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en aquel momento. A pesar de la opinión que Gabriel Agreste podía tener sobre ella, él se mantuvo cordial durante todo el día. En teoría, ella no se podía quejar, pero la chica estaba segura de que lo despreciaba.

 

A pesar de lo anterior, ella mantuvo la calma y trató de que sus relaciones fueran de lo más civilizadas. Marinette leía en el salón cuando él se lo pedía, tocaba el piano si lo ordenaba, e incluso la invitó a su oficina privada para mostrarle sus diseños, pero nada podía borrar el recuerdo de la primera impresión y de su conversación con Adrien. Sin embargo, nada fue realmente emocionante hasta que una tarde mientras tomaban el té en el salón, Gabriel comenzó una peligrosa conversación.

 

—Simplemente, no puedo creer que sus padres no la presentaran en sociedad como es debido— criticó Gabriel con expresión preocupada.

 

— Supongo que papá y mamá tenían mejores cosas que hacer — respondió Marinette— nosotros no creímos que haría falta, estábamos en el corazón de África, y no habían muchos bailes de debutantes como para que ellos pudieran cumplir con la tradición. — dijo la chica casi arrogantemente.

 

Marinette sabía que en el corazón de la aristocracia francesa todavía se utilizaban los bailes de debutantes como forma de introducir a una chica en sociedad, o mejor dicho, para anunciarles a los posibles interesados que ya podían casarse con ella. Marinette despreciaba la idea de tener que exponerse como un pedazo de carne que sale a la venta, pero habían personas (entre esas sus padres) que veían aquella tradición de una manera un poco más romántica, con sus ridículos vestidos blancos y fiestas ostentosas, pero que a la larga no hacía más que perpetuar un cliché absurdo.

 

— Es una tradición— contestó Gabriel indignado ante la falta de emoción de su protegida.

 

— Papá, estamos empezando un nuevo siglo, y no porque sea tradición significa que sea perfecto— dijo Adrien a quien Marinette le agradeció silenciosamente por saltar en su defensa.

 

— Nuevo siglo o no, una tradición es una tradición, y me temo que la señorita Dupain no puede deshacerse de ella solo porque no siente que sea importante — dijo Gabriel. Marinette miró a su tutor atentamente, con una expresión que él seguro tacharía de insolente.

 

— ¿Cuál cree que sería la solución? — preguntó Marinette.

 

— Hacerle una presentación en sociedad como es debido— respondió Gabriel como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo— sabía que tendríamos una situación como esta, por lo que me tomé el atrevimiento de reservar un puesto para usted en uno de los bailes de debutantes de navidad que se dan en París. — dijo su tutor. Marinette sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro, mientras que Adrien abría los ojos de par en par, y la miraba con una expresión que rayaba en el miedo.

 

— ¿ Qué? — fue lo único que se atrevió a decir Marinette.

 

— El Hotel de Ville tendrá un baile de debutantes en navidad. No es común que hagan uno en esta época, pero según escuché, la hija del alcalde de París tampoco se ha presentado en sociedad, por lo que el alcalde decidió remediar esa situación. — dijo Gabriel. Marinette apretó los labios. Lo único peor que dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar participar en aquella insulsa y arcaica tradición, era tener que hacerlo con Chloe a su lado. Ella solo esperaba que Sabrina no estuviera presente.

 

— La hija del jefe de policía también debutará ese día— agregó Gabriel. Marinette torció los ojos.

 

— No quiero participar, no lo haré— se negó Marinette rotundamente. Gabriel se puso de pie en un gesto tan elegante y rápido que pareció una pantera dispuesta a atacar. Él tomó el brazo de Marinette firmemente y la hizo levantarse y ponerse a su altura.

 

—¡Papá! — dijo Adrien mientras se levantaba de su asiento, y se acercaba para intervenir.

 

— Señorita Dupain— comenzó Gabriel. Al escuchar su voz, Adrien se quedó petrificado en su lugar, y esperó a que él continuara— en cuanto escuché la terrible noticia de la muerte de Tom y Sabine supe que debía hacer algo por su hija, pero usted no me facilita las cosas. Marinette, solo se encuentra en esta casa por que le era completamente necesario, pero no abuse de mi hospitalidad, debe encontrar alguien que quiera hacerse cargo de usted. — dijo.

 

Marinette sintió la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel con cada vez más fuerza. Él estaba seguro de que aquello dejaría marca, pero nada dolía más que el peso de la verdad. Era cierto que ella no era más que una carga y un estorbo para Gabriel Agreste, si él no deseaba que su hijo se quedara con su fortuna, entonces no quería nada más de ella, y no tenía otra opción que esperar a que él muriera o que Marinette se casara para dejar de ser su tutor.

 

— Déjeme— dijo Marinette entre dientes. Ella podría saber la verdad, pero no iba a dejar que la trataran de aquella manera, ni que la hirieran físicamente.

 

— Lo que yo le pido no es un favor, es una orden— repitió Gabriel Agreste forzando las palabras. Marinette no contestó nada, y fue en aquel momento que entendió que él tenía toda la intención de abofetearla.

 

— ¡Suficiente! — dijo Adrien mientras que apartaba a Gabriel de Marinette. Gabriel lució sorprendido, pues era evidente que no esperaba que su hijo, quien siempre fue un niño enclenque, fuera lo suficientemente alto y fuerte para hacerlo a un lado como un simple obstáculo. Adrien había crecido, y no tuvo reserva alguna en demostrárselo.

 

— Marinette, ve a tu cuarto, por favor— le pidió Adrien. Marinette asintió aún sobrecogida por la forma en la que la salvó de un golpe seguro.

 

—S-si— asintió Marinette mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se sentía sonrojarse cada vez más. Adrien le sonrío y le palmeó suavemente el hombro. Marinette dejó la habitación rápidamente. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos, pero ella no las dejó salir

 

—Marinette, ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó Tikki mientras que ella entraba a su cuarto nuevamente.

 

— Él es un cretino— respondió Marinette — es un hombre malo y perturbado— dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 

—Eso no es extraño— dijo el hada— esta casa le pertenece a él, y hay muchas cosas que están perturbadas en este sitio, y en el bosque.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette intrigada.

 

— Hay algo que no marcha bien, y estoy segura de que tu también puedes sentirlo— insistió la hada.

 

— Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan en este sitio, pero no sabría decir que es a lo que tú te refieres.

 

—Yo tampoco sé muy bien de qué se trata —aceptó la hada—supongo que ya nos enteraremos.

 

Marinette recordó la llave que no llegó a poner en su lugar durante la noche que escuchó a Gabriel Agreste hablar con Adrien, y se agachó debajo de su tocador. Ella la había escondido en una de las comisuras de madera que sostenían el cajón. Marinette no entendía porqué tenía que pensar en aquel objeto en un momento como ese, pero tenía la terrible impresión de que estaba frente a uno de los tantas cosas perturbadas en la mansión.

 

— No me gusta esta llave— dijo Marinette.

 

— A mi tampoco— respondió Tikki — es por eso que debes conservarla.

 

— ¿En realidad lo crees?

 

— Estoy segura.

 

La decisión de Gabriel fue completamente contundente, tanto, que al día siguiente comenzaron los preparativos para su viaje a París. Natalie le dio un vistazo al armario de Marinette, y las dos llegaron a la conclusión de que si se iba a presentar en sociedad, necesitaba ropa para hacerlo. No era que ella no apreciara la ropa nueva y las fiestas bonitas, pero lo que no soportaba era sentir que un sujeto al que apenas conocía, le imponía su voluntad.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Adrien sabía que Marinette estaba molesta, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse por la decisión de Gabriel. Él siempre había soñado con pasar tiempo en la capital, y no iba a negar que lo emocionaban las numerosas fiestas a las que tendría que asistir. Adrien sabía que era una suerte que los ataques con Akumas se hubieran detenido desde que su padre llegó a la mansión, pues con él allí, sería mucho más difícil transformarse en Chat Noir, sólo esperaba que su suerte continuara.

 

Gabriel le dijo que la presentación en sociedad de Marinette no sólo le serviría a ella, sino que para él también sería beneficiosa, pues podría conocer otras mujeres. Aquel comentario le dio a entender que su padre sabía a la perfección cómo se sentía por Marinette. Gabriel debía sospechar que Adrien estaba enamorado de ella, de lo contrario, jamás le habría dicho algo como aquello.

 

Secretamente, Adrien esperaba que Marinette no pudiera encontrar a nadie que quisiera casarse con ella y sacarla de su vida. Él deseaba con todo su corazón que eventualmente su padre entrara en razón, y aún si no lo hacía, Adrien no se olvidaría de Marinette, si juntos llegaban a la adultez, y ella llegaba a corresponder sus sentimientos, él trataría de casarse con ella por todos los medios posibles. No importaba que Gabriel se negara, Adrien seguía teniendo el dinero que le dejó su madre al morir, y por su puesto, el de la misma Marinette.

 

Pasaron tres semanas antes de que Adrien, su padre y Marinette se subieran en un carruaje con rumbo a París. Gabriel no pudo elegir una peor temporada para viajar, los caminos eran infernales, pero finalmente llegaron a la gran ciudad. Tanto Marinette como Adrien estaban completamente maravillados ante la idea de pasar una buena temporada en París, después de encontrarse encerrados en la mitad de la nada por tanto tiempo. Sin quererlo, Adrien se quedó mirando el rostro alegre de la chica, el tan solo verla así también lo llenaba de felicidad.

 

Adrien apenas recordaba la casa de su padre en París. Era más pequeña que la mansión del bosque, y tan fría como aquella. Adrien y Marinette no tardaron en acomodarse en sus nuevas habitaciones. Marinette parecía acostumbrada a viajar, y no le fue difícil acostumbrarse ni llevar poco equipaje, pero Adrien había salido tan pocas veces de su casa, que todo le era completamente nuevo y confuso.

 

— Te dejaremos solo esta tarde, espero que no te importe— dijo Natalie mientras que ella y Marinette terminaban de vestir sus guantes y sus sombreros antes de salir.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— Vamos a comprar los vestidos que usaré en el baile de debutantes y en los demás bailes del resto de la temporada— respondió Marinette— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — preguntó.

 

—Paso — dijo Adrien quien no tenía la menor intención de pasar la tarde viendo tules y faldas. — ¿crees que a papá le moleste si salgo un par de horas? — preguntó el muchacho. Natalie apretó los labios, se notaba que no estaba complacida con la idea.

 

— Si quieres hacerlo, tendrás que ir con tu chofer, él te escoltará — dijo Natalie.

 

— Hecho— asintió Adrien.

 

En cuanto Marinette y Natalie se marcharon, él quedó libre para ir a la oficina del archivo castrense. Adrien se sentía extraño al entrar en un edificio lleno de soldados, cuando su mismísimo padre se había encargado por todos los medios posibles de que él se librara de tener que prestar el servicio militar, no obstante, dos semanas atrás, él recibió una carta notificándole que la información que él quería se encontraba allí. Adrien nunca se imaginó que podría tener la oportunidad de ir a buscar la copia de la foto de Marinette. El encargado del archivo le pasó un enorme álbum con las fotos de varios regimientos y le indicó la última que se le tomó al del Capitán Dupain.

 

Adrien reconoció de inmediato la imagen, a pesar de que la de Marinette estaba arruinada. Él pudo ver claramente las formas y las caras conocidas de algunos de los soldados.

 

— Es obligatorio tomar este tipo de fotos de vez en cuando— le explicó el encargado— nos ayuda a mantener registro.

 

— ¿Cree que sería posible que yo obtuviera una copia? — preguntó Adrien quien bajó la voz y se inclinó sobre el mostrador de madera — puedo pagarla— susurro.

 

— Puede arreglarse— dijo el encargado en un susurro. Adrien prometió que regresaría al día siguiente, después del almuerzo a buscar su copia, y así lo hizo. Él encargado lo estaba esperando con una con una copia nueva de la foto de Marinette. Adrien pasó los dedos suavemente por el papel color sepia mientras trataba de memorizar los rostros de los soldados y del padre de la chica. Ella le había indicado en que fila se encontraba el soldado que le salvó la vida, pero para Adrien él no era más que una sombra , en una vieja fotografía arruinada por el agua. Sin embargo, ahora el sujeto finalmente tenía un rostro, era rubio, con una expresión demasiado seria para su edad.

 

— No sabía que tuviera un admirador— comentó una voz que estaba a sus espaldas. Adrien se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el sujeto de la fotografía quien portaba su elegante uniforme y su expresión seria.

 

— ¿Este es usted? — preguntó Adrien.

 

— Evidentemente— respondió el soldado. — soy el Sargento Felix Adreau.

 

— Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, y creo que usted y yo tenemos una amiga en común — dijo Adrien sonriéndole a su nuevo descubrimiento.


	6. Un mundo de Intrigas

Para Adrien fue increíblemente difícil quedarse callado hasta el día de navidad. Él quería compartir su secreto con alguien, pero temía que pudieran arruinarlo, o estropear la sorpresa. Lo cierto era que el muchacho no solo había conseguido la foto que deseaba darle a Marinette, sino la presencia de aquel soldado a quien conoció en el archivo castrense.

Felix era una persona joven, pero Adrien no pudo dejar de sentir que hablaba con alguien mucho mayor que él, a pesar de que cuando mucho le llevaba cuatro años. Después de su encuentro en la oficina de archivo, Adrien lo invitó a almorzar y le explicó su relación con Marinette. Como era de esperarse, Felix la recordaba claramente, y parecía ansioso de saber más acerca de ella. Adrien no sabía si debía confiar en aquel hombre, por lo que se limitó a darle una descripción general de la situación.

Por otro lado, Adrien se enteró de que Felix había sobrevivido a la peste en Egipto, tras lo que lo enviaron a Argelia y luego, de vuelta a Francia en licencia. Él también se enteró de que había recibido el grado de sargento. Adrien pensó que era demasiado joven para recibir ese honor hasta que se enteró de quien era nieto.

—Mi familia solía ser muy poderosa, creo que debe haber escuchado de mi abuelo, Louis Adreau. Perdimos mucho dinero durante cada una de las derrotas de los partidarios de la monarquía, cuando finalmente el abuelo se hizo a la idea de que la República era una realidad, ya era demasiado tarde, lo habíamos gastado todo — dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de vino.

Adrien asintió. Por su puesto, pese a que Felix ya no tuviera dinero, su familia seguía teniendo un importante apellido e influencias, no era extraño que él ya fuera sargento.

Pasaron un buen par de semanas desde su encuentro con el Sargento Felix hasta la llegada del baile de Marinette en la noche del 25 de diciembre. Adrien estaba frenético, pasó toda la mañana repasando una y otra vez los pasos del vals que aprendió para el baile. Él estaba seguro de que sería la pareja de Marinette, por lo que debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por no hacerla quedar en ridículo.

Adrien se miró al espejo mientras ponía sus brazos en el aire como si sostuviera una especie de pareja imaginaria, y la deslizara por la pista de baile que era su cuarto. Por un momento, Adrien temió que no fuera buena idea decirle a Felix sobre el evento, después de todo, él podría invitar a Marinette a ser su pareja, y eso era lo que menos quería. Adrien había pasado las últimas semanas soñando despierto con aquella velada, y con el momento en el que tendría la oportunidad de darle a Marinette un buen recuerdo de aquel baile.

— Señor Agreste— dijo Natalie desde el otro lado de la puerta. — su invitado ya está aquí.

— Hazlo pasar al salón, Natalie. Yo te indicaré cuando es el momento para que entre al comedor— dijo Adrien quien no podía encontrarse de mejor humor.

Adrien terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y repasar su peinado, tras lo que dejó su habitación y llegó al estudio de su padre en donde lo esperaban Gabriel y Marinette quienes permanecían de pie junto a la luz de la chimenea. Marinette estaba completamente hermosa. Su vestido era blanco y sencillo, pero la forma en la que los delicados bordados caían por su cuerpo lo llenó de ansiedad.

— Buenas noches — saludó Adrien formalmente. Gabriel y su protegido contestaron el saludo. Los tres hicieron un breve brindis de navidad tras lo que llegó el momento más esperado por Adrien: la entrega de los regalos.

— Espero que esto sea de tu agrado, Adrien— dijo Gabriel tras entregarle un juego de artículos de escritorio.

— Gracias padre, le daré un buen uso — dijo Adrien quien fingió sentirse emocionado, a pesar de que era el tercero de aquellos sets que su padre le regalaba. Marinette recibió un brazalete de perlas que pareció gustarle bastante.

— Este es mi regalo— dijo Marinette entregándole un gran y pesado paquete que contenía varios ejemplares de libros sobre la cultura de las tribus africanas. Adrien estaba extasiado, pues aquellos objetos le encantaban. Sin embargo, él dejó salir una buena carcajada cuando vio el ultimo libro en la pila.

— "Ejemplares de anfibios en los ríos de Francia" — leyó Adrien en voz alta, quien posó su vista en la nota en la cubierta "aún sigo creyendo que son asquerosos" escribió Marinette en su estilizada letra.

— Sin lugar a dudas, este es mi favorito— agregó Adrien.

— Imaginé que así sería— respondió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa. Gabriel recibió un conjunto de finas mancuernas, y por fin llegó el momento que tanto había esperado Adrien.

— Es una pluma magnifica, Adrien — dijo Gabriel tras recibir su regalo.

— Me alegra que te agrade— dijo el muchacho.

— Marinette, esto es para ti— dijo Adrien seriamente mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja blanca nacarada con un moño dorado. Marinette la abrió lentamente, por lo que él se pudo deleitar al ver su expresión de emoción cuando ella entendió de que se trataba.

— Adrien…— murmuró Marinette maravillada — ¿Dónde conseguiste esto? - preguntó la chica. Adrien vio claramente como un par de lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

— Ese no es todo mi regalo, aún hay más.

—¿Más? — preguntó Marinette emocionada y conmovida — ¿cómo podría haber más?

— Conocí a alguien muy importante el día en que fui a buscar esa foto — dijo Adrien quien se acercó a la puerta y le indicó al mayor domo que dejara pasar a su invitado. La puerta se abrió muy lentamente.

La expresión de Marinette no fue de completa alegría y regocijo, más bien que parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma, pero rápidamente le sonrió al Sargento Felix quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

— Es un milagro— murmuró Marinette.

— Lo mismo podría decir yo— respondió Felix en tanto tomaba la mano de Marinette y la besaba en forma de saludo.

— Sobreviviste, no puedo creer que lo hicieras, estoy tan feliz, he pensado en ti todo el tiempo — dijo Marinette casi sin aliento.

— Yo quisiera decir lo mismo, pero las noticias viajan rápido. Yo sabía que vivías en Francia, nunca imaginé que desearas verme— respondió Felix quien le dirigió una melancólica sonrisa.

— Claro que quería volver a verte. Tu me salvaste la vida — respondió Marinette emocionada.

— No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y nunca lo hare— dijo Felix.

De repente, Marinette pareció recordar que no se encontraban solos en la sala, ya que tomó a Felix del brazo y lo condujo frente a Gabriel.

— Señor, él es el soldado de quien le hablé, él me salvó la vida— dijo Marinette.

— Sargento Felx Adreau— se presentó Felix.

— Es un verdadero gusto conocerlo, uno de los amigos de Marinette siempre es bienvenido entre nosotros — comentó amablemente Gabriel.

Adrien tuvo un mal presentimiento, su padre nunca era amable, él era francamente grosero todo el tiempo, y no se imaginaba recibiendo a un extraño con tal amabilidad como estaba haciendo con Felix, parecía que se conocieran desde tiempo atrás.

— ¿El sargento Felix está invitado al baile blanco? — preguntó Gabriel con aquel mismo tono amable.

— Si señor — respondió Felix — no me fue difícil conseguir una invitación, cuando supe que Marinette iría me puse en la tarea de buscarla, y nada me brindaría mayor satisfacción que ella me aceptara como su pareja— dijo Felix.

Ahora Adrien estaba seguro, aquello no le gustaba nada, pues Felix parecía haber hecho un serio trabajo de investigación acerca de Marinette. No había razón alguna para que él quisiera ir al baile blanco con ellos, a menos que pretendiera cortejar a Marinette. Adrien sintió que la verdad lo golpeaba como el impacto de un tren, pues si a alguien le servía la fortuna de Marinette era al hijo de un noble sin dinero que necesitaba recursos para ascender en el ejercito. Por otro lado, estaba Gabriel, quien quería deshacerse de ella a como diera lugar, y seguramente vio en aquel joven toda una oportunidad.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, probablemente, él se estaba haciendo ideas falsas, era demasiado pronto para sacar aquellas conclusiones, a lo mejor estaba equivocado.

— Me temo que no podrá hacerse— intervino Adrien — Marinette y yo ya somos pareja.

— ¿En realidad son pareja? — preguntó Gabriel alternando su mirada entre su hijo y su protegida. — no tenía la menor idea de que habían planeado asistir juntos, en ese caso, no me hubiera tomado el atrevimiento que me tomé— dijo.

— ¿A qué te refieres, papá? — preguntó Adrien molesto.

— A Lila Carrera, la hija de uno de mis socios. Yo pensé que no tendrías pareja, así que te arreglé una cita con ella, pensé que no habría problema — comentó Gabriel en un tono despreocupado y casual.

— ¿Qué? — intervino Marinette— Adrien dijo desde el inicio que iría conmigo ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿planeaba que yo hiciera el ridículo? — preguntó Marinette quien obviamente estaba perdiendo los estribos.

— Ese no será el caso, el Sargento Felix puede acompañarla como su pareja.

Muchos sentimientos atravesaron la mente de Adrien en aquel momento. Por una parte, se sentía muy decepcionado, ya que él había esperado aquella noche con gran ilusión. Él creyó que Marinette y él podrían pasar una noche encantadora, pero, en cambio, todo había sido arruinado por una de las maquinaciones de su padre. Adrien ojeó a Felix, pues si el sargento creía que aquello le convendría en sus intenciones de quedarse con el dinero de Marinette estaba muy equivocado, conociendo a la chica, ella preferiría besar a uno de sus sapos del rio que salir con alguien impuesto por Gabriel.

Marinette no dijo nada en aquel momento, a decir verdad, se quedó callada en tanto las mucamas la terminaban de preparar para el baile. Después de todo las chicas eran la atracción principal de aquel evento, y toda la atención se centraría en ellas. El viaje en carruaje fue silencioso, tan solo el murmullo de la suave conversación entre Marinette y Felix cortaba el tenso ambiente. Por su parte, Adrien no quería hablar con Gabriel. Él lo estaba traicionando, estaba seguro de que él ya conocía a Felix, y probablemente tenía la intención de que el sujeto cortejara a Marinette para quitarla del camino.

— La situación en Argelia es inestable. — susurró Felix.

—Cuando no, siempre lo ha sido— contestó Marinette.

— Supongo que estas en lo correcto— dijo Felix mientras que le dedicaba una ligera sonrisa a Marinette. Ella le devolvió el gesto, mientras que Adrien se sentía con ganas de empujar a alguien fuera del carruaje.

al llegar al salón. Adrien se paró en el lobby del Hotel de Ville y revisó uno de los carteles que colgaban en la pared y leyó la leyenda en él " _Le grand Bal Blanc au Noël_  " debajo había una pintura con chicas vestidas elegantemente y flores a su alrededor, todo a la última moda de comienzos de siglo. Adrien suspiró tristemente, todo su esfuerzo fue completamente en vano, y ahora tendría que pasar la noche con una desconocida.

La ceremonia de presentación dio inicio, y Adrien se sorprendió al ver tantas caras conocidas entre las debutantes. Chloe estaba presente, sería imposible no notarla gracias a su imponente vestido lleno de arandelas y apliques. Marinette y las demás chicas parecían casi desnudas en comparación.

— Madeimoselle Marinette Dupain Cheng — dijo la elegante voz del anunciador mientras que Marinette avanzaba en la fila y hacía una leve reverencia ante el público a quien era presentada. Felix tomó su mano entre la suya, y ella enredó su brazo con el suyo, mientras que Adrien miraba la escena a lo lejos. Ese era su lugar, él era quien debía estar allí y no el sargento.

— Madeimoselle Lila Carrera Volpina— dijo la misma voz mientras que Adrien asumía su lugar en la formación. Adrien recibió la mano de la chica y se dio cuenta de que era completamente encantadora. Él sonrió, pues no importaba que Gabriel le hubiera arruinado los planes para la noche, Adrien no tenía derecho de estropear la gran velada de esta persona a quien no conocía.

Adrien tomó la mano de su pareja, y el baile de apertura dio inicio. Él gran salón se trasformó en un gran contenedor de decoradas figuras blancas que giraban al ritmo de vals, pero solo una le interesaba a Adrien, y ella se encontraba muy lejos y en brazos de alguien más.

— Lamento mucho que tuvieras que dejar a tu pareja por mi culpa— dijo Lila dedicándole una sonrisa.

— No hay problema.

— Si lo hay— corrigió la chica— papá no estaba seguro de si podríamos viajar a Francia o no. Sólo estuvimos seguros la semana pasada.

— Una semana…— murmuró Adrien casi para sí mismo. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos, Gabriel ya sabía que la Lila se presentaría desde hacía una semana, y seguramente estaba esperando aquella oportunidad para separarlo de Marinette.

El baile inaugural terminó, por lo que Adrien y Lila se hicieron a un lado mientras que nuevas parejas se unían a las que aún quedaban en la pista de baile. Entre las que se quedaron bailando estaban Marinette y Felix. Adrien los miró con algo de envidia y se sintió inseguro. Felix era tan alto como él, pero, a pesar de ser delgado parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que Adrien nunca sería, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y curtida por el desierto, él reflejaba a todas luces que era lo que se conocía como "un hombre de acción" pues su porte militar era el propio de alguien que debía estar entrenado en innumerables técnicas de lucha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no podía quejarse por su nueva pareja. Felix había sido muy amable desde el principio. Él se había esforzado por complacerla a pesar de que notaba que la pasaba fatal en aquel baile. Él parecía un pez fuera del agua, sus movimientos eran torpes y algo lentos, se notaba que estaría mucho más cómodo en una revista militar que un evento social como ese.

Sin embargo, Marinette no era estúpida. Ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, lo entendió desde que vio la forma en la que Gabriel lo saludo cuando entró al salón. Era obvio que su tutor quería deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, pero nunca pensó que utilizaría a una persona como Felix, por la que ella tenía sentimientos muy especiales, para hacer de las suyas. Ella desvió su mirada hacía Adrien quien se había vuelto a reunir con los bailarines en la pista de baile, en compañía de su nueva pareja. Marinette sintió celos, esa chica era hermosa, y pensar que era la clase de persona que Gabriel si aprobaría la carcomía por dentro.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Felix mientras los dos bailaban.

— No — mintió Marinette.

— Lamento mucho que no pudieras venir al baile con él — dijo Felix dedicándole una leve mirada a Adrien.

—¿Soy tan obvia? — preguntó Marinette.

— Me temo que sí— respondió Felix. — pero me temo que yo también lo fui.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette fingiendo ignorancia.

— A mi presencia en el baile de esta noche, por su puesto— admitió Felix— Adrien me contactó hace un par de semanas. Él me dijo que te haría muy feliz si aparecía en tu casa durante la noche de navidad. Le pregunté a algunos conocidos y parece que los Agreste están en boca de todo París, ya que varias personas sabían que tu estarías aquí hoy. Es por eso que decidí hablar con Gabriel Agreste y pedirle su permiso para traerte a este baile como mi pareja.

— Si aquello ocurrió así, ¿Por qué fingió no conocerte? — preguntó Marinette. Felix encogió los hombros.

— ¿Qué voy a saber yo? — dijo Felix mientras la seguía conduciendo por el salón. Marinette vio a un par de mujeres cuchichear tras sus abanicos. Ella había aprendido lo suficiente para saber que hablaban de ellos.

— Supongo que nuestra historia ya debe haberse difundido por el lugar, y eso que apenas a pasado poco más de una hora de baile— comentó Felix.

— ¿Nuestra historia? — preguntó Marinette.

— Sí, ¿no crees que es algo curioso que volvamos a vernos después de todo lo que pasó en África? — preguntó Felix.

— Bastante curioso— asintió Marinette— aún recuerdo la forma en la que te veías cuando me marché de la colonia, lo triste que fue, y el hecho de que ni siquiera me tomé el trabajo de averiguar tu nombre— comentó la chica mientras que sentía el agarre de Felix en su cadera volverse más fuerte.

— Yo también recuerdo ese día. Buena parte del pelotón se fue con tu padre, tan solo sobrevivieron Luc y Martín— dijo. Marinette sintió que las lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

—Eso es una verdadera lástima — contestó Marinette quien trató de no ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

— Yo me quedé en la colonia por un par de semanas más hasta que ya fue claro que no me contagiaría. Después, fui trasladado a Argelia, me ascendieron y me pusieron dentro de los pelotones encargados de desarticular los movimientos de independencia— dijo el muchacho. Involuntariamente, Marinette trató de alejarse de él, pero el agarre de Felix no se lo permitió. Ella había escuchado acerca de la manera en la que el ejercito torturaba a los independentistas argelinos, y las tétricas visiones de villas destruidas y cuerpos ensangrentados en el occidente de África volvieron a su memoria. Marinette se negaba a compartir tiempo con una persona capaz de hacer actos como aquellos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Felix con cierta frialdad y sosteniéndola con más firmeza — ¿ No te gusta que halla participado en esta operación? si no estoy mal, tu padre también participó en varias campañas para calmar a los nativos, tu sabes bien como funcionan las cosas en las colonias, no deberías alarmarte. Yo solo cumplía con mi deber.

— Creo que necesito algo de beber— dijo Marinette mientras que forzosamente se deshacía de su agarre y caminaba hasta la mesa del ponche. Marinette se aseguró de que Felix no la seguía y tomó una taza de bebida.

— ¿Marinette? — preguntó Adrien quien se unió a ella de repente— ¿estás bien? ¿te sientes mareada?

— No — dijo Marinette mientras apartaba el vaso de sus labios— es solo que Felix peleó contra los independentistas en Argelia. — dijo. Adrien pareció confundido.

— ¿Y qué con eso? él está en el ejercito, es claro que tendrían que enviar a alguien para mantener la paz en las colonias — dijo. Marinette se sintió frustrada, no entendía como alguien como Adrien podía ser tan corto de entendimiento.

— Adrien, las tropas en Argelia son famosas.

— ¿Por qué son famosas?

— Por su crueldad — dijo Marinette en voz baja— yo sé la clase de cosas que ellos le hacen a los nativos, he escuchado rumores horribles.

— Son sólo rumores, ninguna de esas cosas salen en los periódicos, han de ser mentiras — dijo Adrien quien estaba tratando de calmarla.

— No salen en los periódicos, porque a nadie le interesa que se sepa la verdad sobre lo que las tropas hacen allí. Yo no quiero estar cerca de él, además, él dijo que papá hacía lo mismo, que después de todo, también era un soldado — dijo Marinette.

— Creo que eres injusta con él, Marinette. Lo estás juzgando por algo que ni siquiera estás segura de que pasó, no sabes si él realmente hizo alguna de esas barbaridades de las que tanto has escuchado— dijo Adrien tranquilamente.

— No solo he escuchado, Adrien. Yo he visto "cosas", y muy terribles— dijo la chica. Adrien frunció el ceño.

— ¿En donde? — preguntó Adrien.

— En el camino de Togo a Egipto. Todas mis pesadillas tienen la forma de las personas que vi en aquellas aldeas. Yo no podría siquiera ser amiga de alguien que es capaz de hacer barbaridades como aquellas— dijo Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no comprendía a Marinette. Primero, ella parecía extasiada ante la idea de recuperar a su heroico soldado rubio. A veces parecía que ella lo veía como una especie de príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que vendría a salvarla de aquella vida que llevaba con los Agreste. Pero, ahora que lo tenía con ella, y que lo veía y conocía en carne y hueso, parecía aterrada por crímenes que ni siquiera estaba segura de que él hubiera cometido.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste mientras se acercaba a ellos — sus parejas están solas en la mitad del salón, es una completa falta de cortesía que ustedes se nieguen a pasar tiempo con ellas, cuando podrían tener esta conversación en otra ocasión.

— Yo no me siento bien— dijo Marinette— quiero irme a casa.

— Basta de tonterías— dijo Gabriel tomándola fuertemente del brazo. Adrien quiso intervenir, pero se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo sin crear un escándalo.

— Papá, por favor — pidió Adrien.

— Vuelva con el Sargento Adreau ahora mismo, pobre o no, él sigue siendo un Adreau, eso es mucho más de lo que usted nunca será, señorita Dupain. — le ordenó Gabriel quien finalmente la dejó ir, de una forma tan brusca, que por poco la hace perder el balance. Marinette se reincorporó con ayuda de Adrien, le dedicó una mirada cargada de rencor a Gabriel y se marchó.

— Eso fue muy cruel, papá— dijo Adrien molesto.

— Pero fue necesario— respondió Gabriel— Marinette es una niña demasiado sentimental, mientras más rápido se endurezca, mejor para ella. Además, es algo rebelde, y aquello no puede significar más que malas noticias. Sé que no lo parece, pero esto es lo mejor.

— ¿Por qué es lo mejor? — preguntó Adrien molesto.

— ¿Quién sabe? puede que esta sea la oportunidad que todos hemos estado esperando— respondió Gabriel.

— Apenas se conocen — dijo Adrien.

— Y eso es más que suficiente— contestó Gabriel— ¿Es que acaso no puedes ver la conveniencia de todo este asunto?. Marinette tiene el dinero que él necesita, y el Sargento puede darle un apellido que le brinde un poco más de respeto en sociedad, sin olvidar que él puede devolverla a África si es que ella desea.

— Marinette no quiere volver a África, ella quiere quedarse aquí— dijo Adrien.

— Y yo que pensé que la conocías, ella quiere volver, yo estoy seguro— contestó Gabriel.

Adrien se quedó de pie junto a la mesa del buffet mientras un sabor amargo se colaba en su boca. Todo aquel baile resultó ser un fracaso, tal y como Marinette lo había temido. Adrien estaba hastiado, no le extrañaba que Marinette le hubiera dicho que aquel baile simplemente parecía un evento para poner a la venta ganado, pues así era como su padre la trataba, prácticamente lanzándola a los brazos de la primera persona que pasara, aunque apenas se conocieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette aún estaba indignada por la forma en la Gabriel Agreste la trató, pero se guardó aquellos sentimientos y volvió a la pista de baile, en donde encontró a Felix tomando una copa de champagne, mientras veía a las parejas bailar. El sargento era muy serio. En su imaginación, aquella característica era lo que más le llamaba la atención a Marinette, ya que le daba cierto aire de misterio, pero en la vida real, aquel asunto era muy diferente, pues bien parecía que se encontraba molesto todo el tiempo y aquello chocaba con la personalidad dulce de Marinette.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — preguntó Felix. Marinette sonrío y se re acomodó su flequillo nerviosamente.

— Sí, solo necesitaba un descanso.

— Creo que empecé con el pie izquierdo contigo, Marinette— dijo Felix quien terminó su copa de golpe y la dejó en una de las bandejas de los meseros que pasaban.

— No, eso no es cierto— dijo la chica tratando de quitarle importancia a todo el asunto.

— Sí, lo es — la contradijo Felix— si te hace sentir mejor, yo siempre tuve un empleo dentro de las ciudades, nunca participé en operaciones de campo— explicó Felix. Marinette lo miró de arriba a abajo, ella sabía que él mentía. Felix tenía toda la apariencia de ser un soldado en toda forma, es más, si lo consideraron apto para vivir en el duro complejo de Egipto, él era completamente apto para el combate. Sin embargo, Marinette decidió seguirle la corriente.

— Eres demasiado inocente, Marinette— comentó Felix mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía nuevamente a la pista de baile.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó ella.

— A qué tu viviste en plena línea de fuego, deberías saber como son las cosas.

— Yo sé como son las cosas. — dijo Marinette seriamente — pero no porque lo sepa significa que lo apruebe — continuó.

— Siempre supe que tendrías ese carácter fuerte detrás de todos aquellos vestidos rosados y esa voz suave. — dijo Felix divertido. Marinette le sonrió. Ella creía que la iba a reprender como lo haría Gabriel Agreste, y que le diría que era una niña estúpida y muy sentimental, pero aquel cumplido hizo que ella bajara sus defensas si quiera por un momento.

— Cuando estábamos en Egipto tampoco tuvimos un buen comienzo— dijo Felix.

— Eso fue tu culpa— contestó Marinette. — tu querías echarme de la garita donde jugábamos poker.

— Realmente quiero ser tu amigo. Marinette. — murmuró Felix.

— No te creo— dijo Marinette— tu no pareces el tipo de personas que hacen amigos sin ninguna razón.

— Ouch— dijo Felix en voz alta— eso realmente dolió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Adrien también volvía con su pareja. Lila era una chica muy linda y divertida, ella parecía haber estado en todas partes y haberlo visto todo. Sus amigos incluían a todo tipo de personas interesantes, y si no fuera porque él tenía la imagen de cierta pareja fijada en el fondo de su mente, él habría podido decir que lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Sin embargo, el solo voltear a la pista de baile le causaba nauseas. Marinette ya sabía lo que buscaba Felix, él también lo sabía, incluso su padre, quien obviamente apoyaba toda esta locura. Adrien se sintió especialmente mal por Marinette mientras él y Lila bailaban en silencio junto a la protegida de su padre. Él sabía que ella tenía una especie de fantasía, para Marinette, su famoso soldado rubio era la manifestación de todo lo que había perdido en Egipto, de todo lo que dejó atrás, pero ahora esa imagen romántica se rompía y daba lugar a algo más realista, más frío.

Y con todo, Marinette y Felix hacían una excelente pareja a los ojos de todos. No solo se veían bien juntos, sino que la sola idea de juntar a la acaudalada hija de un exitoso militar con un sargento joven, de buena familia, y una carrera en ascenso, parecía completamente ideal, y la sociedad parisina lo veía con buenos ojos. Adrien sabía que los matrimonios entre aristócratas no tardaban más que un par de semanas en concertarse, los novios apenas se veían un par de veces antes de que se decidiera su futuro, y la dote de la novia era lo más importante. Pero, esto era francamente ridículo. Marinette y Felix apenas se habían visto un par de veces, ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre antes de aquella dichosa fiesta, su padre no podía pretender que ella quisiera casarse con un completo extraño.

— Disculpa, Lila, tengo que ir a… hacer algo— dijo torpemente Adrien en tanto se separaba de su pareja, llevado por un golpe de adrenalina e ira. Adrien atravesó el salón e interrumpió el baile de Felix y Marinette que acababa de comenzar.

— Disculpe, Sargento, sé que Marinette y usted tienen reservado este baile, pero realmente necesito que me permita un momento. — dijo Adrien, quien fue muy consciente de que estaba rompiendo todas y cada una de las reglas del protocolo parisino. Él sentía las miradas del salón en él, y sabía que muy pronto todos dirían que era de esperarse de un muchacho que había pasado toda su vida aislado.

— No hay problema, disfruten de su baile— dijo Felix dirigiéndole una fría sonrisa. Adrien habría podido jurar que detrás de aquel gesto había algo de sorna y burla, pero eso era leer demasiado en aquello. Probablemente, lo único que quería Felix era evitar un escándalo, pues el emocional Adrien no hubiera dudado en dárselo.

— No se supone que le quites el turno a otro bailarín— dijo Marinette mientras se desplazaban por la pista de baile.

— No importa— contestó Adrien.

— ¿No importa? — preguntó Marinette — se supone que debemos asignar turnos para cada uno de los bailes y respetar los turnos. Mira esto, hasta nos dan una pequeña libreta para hacerlo. Esta gente se toma muy en serio lo de sus turnos, al parecer, creen que es un asunto muy importante. — dijo mientras le mostraba un pequeño librillo que colgaba de su muñeca. Adrien rió con ganas, se notaba que Marinette se estaba burlando de todo aquello.

— Lo recordaré para la próxima— dijo Adrien sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué viniste, Adrien? —preguntó Marinette.

— Me siento terrible, y muy culpable, cuando contacté a Felix nunca imaginé que papá podría meter sus manos en el asunto. — dijo Adrien.

— El sargento Felix no es del todo inocente. Él sabía muy bien las posibilidades que se le habrían al venir a este baile conmigo. Es claro que él necesita dinero si quiere seguir ascendiendo, y yo puedo proporcionárselo— comentó Marinette con un tinte de amargura.

— No sería el primer militar que hace eso. Napoleón se casó con una mujer mayor por su dinero, se comprometió con otra, y finalmente se casó con Josefina Bonaparte por sus influencias. Hay muchos ejemplos, podría seguir toda la noche, pero prefiero no hacerlo- dijo Marinettte ahora realmente amargada.

— Y yo prefiero que no lo hagas. Por su puesto, solo han compartido un par de bailes, es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones, probablemente él solo quiere ser tu amigo, reparar ese lazo que se rompió cuando partiste de Egipto — dijo Adrien. Marinette le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

— Por favor Adrien, no seas iluso, es claro lo que vino a buscar. Él sabe que no tiene dotes de conquistador, por lo que se unió a tu padre con la esperanza de que él me obligue a aceptarlo.

— Lo sé — aceptó Adrien— sé que lo que dices es verdadero, pero yo solo quería que supieras que nunca pensé que esto sucedería cuando lo contacté. Yo solo pensé que te haría feliz volver a ver a tu amigo, nunca imaginé que estaba poniendo al diablo en nuestra entrada. Lo lamento mucho Marinette.

Marinette le dedicó una triste sonrisa, mientras que Adrien se percataba de que su mirada se encontraba vidriosa. Él no pudo culparla, uno de sus más importantes fantasías acerca de su vida pasada había sido destruida, y no solo eso, todo era culpa de Adrien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El baile acabó tan mal como había empezado, pero, por lo menos no hubieron nuevos tropiezos o peleas. Adrien sabía que todos murmuraron acerca de cuan mal educado era el hijo de Gabriel Agreste al saltarse el sistema de turnos, y abandonar a su pobre pareja a su suerte, pero no le importó aquello, ya que esos bailes que compartieron con Marinette fueron el único instante verdaderamente bueno que tuvieron esa noche.

Los días siguientes al baile estuvieron plagados de eventos. Adrien casi se sentía mareado por toda aquella vida social que se vieron obligados a hacer, luego de que incluso una salida al jardín fuera considerada una novedad. Mientras tanto, Adrien cruzó un par de cartas con Nino, su amigo en la aldea. El muchacho estaba completamente sorprendido al enterarse de que los ataques con Akumas habían sido suspendidos.

Adrien miró la carta una y otra vez mientras que trataba de encontrar un cambio inesperado en sus palabras, ¿Sería posible que ese mal que atacaba al bosque fuera retirado de allí al encontrarse ausentes Ladybug y Chat Noir?

— No sé porque te sorprendes tanto, por lo menos ya no tenemos que trabajar, eso es bastante bueno, si me lo preguntas— dijo Plagg quien se metió a la boca un gigantesco trozo de queso.

— No debería ser así, Plagg, no deberían detenerse solo porque no estamos en la aldea— dijo Adrien.

" _Adrien_ "

—¿Dijiste algo, Plagg? — preguntó Adrien sobresaltado.

" _Adrien, ven aquí_ "

— Yo no dije nada, estoy comiendo.

Adrien trató de no prestarle atención a aquella voz que murmuraba en su cabeza. Él recordó claramente la forma en la que se sentía cada vez que una voz algo diferente le insistía que se dirigiera al bosque en la mitad de la noche. Adrien temía por su cordura, probablemente, vivir tanto tiempo solo en la mitad de la nada estaba comenzando a causar estragos. A pesar de lo anterior, Adrien se puso de pie y decidió seguir la voz.

— ¿A donde vas, niño? — preguntó Plagg mientras volaba en dirección a él — yo creo que no deberías seguir ese camino— opinó el hada. Adrien no le hizo caso, pero abrió su chaqueta para que él se metiera en el bolsillo interno.

Adrien subió las innumerables escaleras hacía la azotea. Él no conocía muy bien aquella casa, no había pasado suficiente tiempo en ella para saber hacía donde iba. Pero sabía que la mansión estaba dividida en dos. Por una parte, el salón y las habitaciones fueron renovadas recientemente, por lo que esa zona era prácticamente nueva, pero los cimientos, el sótano, y una torre en la parte más alta de la casa se encontraba inalterada. Adrien escuchó la madera crujir bajo sus pies mientras ascendía lentamente. Él no sabía que encontraría, pero no le importó, pues era allí donde debía estar.

— Vámonos, Adrien — murmuró Plagg desde su bolsillo. Adrien lo sintió estremecerse, era obvio que estaba asustado.

—Aún no— respondió Adrien. De repente, la escalera en forma de caracol llegó a su fin y él se encontró de frente con una puerta, pero no era cualquiera, estaba cubierta con un tapiz. Él estaba seguro de que era el mismo que decoraba la puerta secreta que daba a la azotea de su casa en el campo. La misma inquietante mujer rubia lo miraba al otro lado de la imagen, mientras que un halcón se posaba en su mano. En aquel instante, Adrien se percató de un detalle que antes pasó por desapercibido: La imagen de la puerta que él y Ladybug encontraron en el bosque estaba dibujada en aquel tapiz.

— No puede ser…— susurró Adrien.

— ¡Adrien! — llamó la voz de Marinette desde la parte baja de la casa. Adrien sintió como si hubiera salido de una especie de transe, y se percató de que pronto llegarían los invitados de su padre.

Adrien bajó a toda velocidad hacía la casa, en tanto Marinette lo esperaba con las manos en la cintura y una expresión de reproche en su rostro.

— Los invitados del señor Agreste están aquí— dijo Marinette.

— ¿Felix está invitado nuevamente? — preguntó Adrien.

— Sí.

— Qué fastidio — comentó Adrien. Él se sintió decepcionado al no escuchar ningún comentario por parte de Marinette. Al principio, él se deleitaba al escuchar todo lo que ella pensaba que estaba mal en su pretendiente, pero, últimamente, ella no decía nada en contra del Sargento. Adrien tenía el terrible presentimiento de que a Marinette le estaba comenzando a simpatizar, y aquello lo comía por dentro.

— El socio italiano de tu padre y su hija también están aquí— dijo Marinette refiriéndose a Lila.

— Lila es agradable, ella ayudará a relajar el ambiente— comentó Adrien. Marinette solo respondió con un bufido.

— Lila no es agradable, no es más que una mentirosa, el otro día dijo que ella también había vivido en Egipto, habló acerca de como su casa estaba cerca de las pirámides y no sé que otras tonterías más. Esas son puras mentiras, y tu lo sabes— dijo Marinette de una forma inusualmente cruel.

—Lo sé, pero aún creo que estuvo realmente mal lo que hiciste, Marinette, desmentirla en frente de todos debió haber sido muy humillante para ella, no la culpo si te odia en este momento, te portaste realmente mal, debería darte vergüenza — la reprendió Adrien. Marinette se puso tan roja que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Adrien aún recordaba el incidente. Tres días antes, una de las mejores clientes de su padre los había invitado a cenar en su casa. La tarde terminó con ellos sentados en el invernadero de la mujer, tomando café y escuchando a las chicas tocar el piano. Lila hizo el comentario de una forma presuntuosa, pero aquello no era disculpa para la forma casi salvaje en la que Marinette la desmintió en frente de todos. Adrien no entendía que podía haberla llevado a ser tan agresiva, pero él decidió guardarse sus comentarios hasta aquel momento, en el que podría prevenir a Marinette de no hacer algo como eso nuevamente.

— Bien, no te preocupes, no molestaré nuevamente a tu novia— dijo Marinette burlándose de él.

— Ella no es mi novia— negó Adrien — ¡Marinette! estás evitando el punto— dijo.

— No es cierto.

—Sí lo es, no debiste hablarle de esa forma a Lila.

— Pues ella no debió mentir.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te grité aquellas cosas horribles en frente de Nathaniel y Alya?¿recuerdas lo humillada que te sentiste? — preguntó Adrien quien sabía que aquello era una jugada muy peligrosa. Marinette se mordió el labio, era evidente que ella lo recordaba.

—Así de mal se vio, por favor, Marinette, tu eres mejor que eso, no hagas sentir a Lila tan mal como yo lo hice contigo— dijo Adrien.

— Lo siento— dijo Marinette. Adrien puso ambas manos en sus hombros y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Él aún anhelaba el día en el que tendría suficiente valor para atreverse a tocar sus labios.

— Sólo pídele disculpas y todo estará bien — dijo Adrien.

— Tienes razón, no debí haber reaccionado de aquella manera, sentí algo de envidia, ella es una chica muy agradable, le simpatiza a todos, incluso a ti, no es raro que te guste.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido — A mi…

— ¡Adrien, Marinette! — los llamó Gabriel de mal humor— ¿qué creen que están haciendo? los invitados están por pasar al salón, bajen ahora mismo.

Marinette y Adrien bajaron, tal y como les ordenó Gabriel. Adrien no se sorprendió al ver a Felix en el recibidor, pero sintió nauseas al ver a Marinette dedicándole un cálido saludo. Nuevamente, él se lamentó de cuan bien se veían juntos. El sargento le ofreció su brazo, y juntos pasaron al salón.

— Hola Adrien— lo saludó Lila, quien se acercó a él de repente.

— Hola ¿cómo estás? — preguntó Adrien.

— Bien, yo…— dijo, pero Lila no terminó su frase, ya que un conocido chillido lo alertó.

— Oh, Adri- cho, eres tu, hace mucho que no nos vemos, apenas si pude hablarte durante la noche del baile— dijo Chloe quien sin ninguna delicadeza quitó a Lila del camino y se acercó a Adrien. Personalmente, Adrien prefería a Lila mil veces a la hija del alcalde, a pesar de que su nueva amiga fuera algo presuntuosa y mentirosa como decía Marinette, era menos irritante.

— Así que Marinette consiguió un pretendiente— comentó Chloe mientras entraban al salón. —era de esperarse que fuera un soldado que esta en misión en África, él puede llevarla de vuelta. Debiste ver cómo lloró el día que el barco partió del puerto en el Cairo, casi siento pena por ella.

Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar aquel comentario, no era mal intencionado, ni tenía nada negativo, lo cual era muy raro en Chloe. De repente, Marinette pareció fijar su atención en Lila, quien se encontraba a uno de los lados de Adrien, y caminó hacía ella.

— Hola— saludó Marinette — ¿te molesta si cruzamos un par de palabras, a solas? — le dijo la chica a Lila. Ella solo se encogió de brazos, ni siquiera respondió el saludo de Marinette.

Adrien permaneció en el centro del salón, atendiendo a sus invitados y compartiendo un par de palabras falsamente cordiales con el Sargento Felix, mientras que su mirada se iba hacía el extremo del salón. Por lo que veía, Marinette se disculpaba mientras Lila escuchaba sin el menor interés. Adrien no lo soportó más y se apartó de la multitud hacía el extremo en el que se encontraban las chicas.

— No, tu yo nunca seremos amigas— escuchó Adrien decir a Lila mientras esta pasaba empujando a Marinette a su paso.

— Bien, por lo menos lo intentaste— la animó Adrien mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Pero no sirvió de nada — dijo Marinette decaída.

— No importa, tu hiciste lo correcto, y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Marinette — dijo Adrien mientras rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo.

— Supongo que eso tendrá que bastar.

La cena dio inicio luego de un par de minutos más. Adrien se sentó junto a Lila, mientras que Marinette y Felix permanecían al otro lado de la mesa. Adrien intuyó que aquella acomodación fue cortesía de su padre, quien se moría por emparejarlos lo más rápido posible. Adrien sintió aquel viejo conocido golpe de ira llenarle las entrañas cuando vio a Marinette reír en compañía del soldado. Felix no reía con ella, pero ella parecía completamente feliz, y Adrien no podía recordar la última vez que la vio así.

Adrien recordó las palabras de su padre, pues pudiera ser que él realmente estuviera en lo correcto. Marinette era infeliz en Francia, ella deseaba volver a África a como diera lugar, ¿y quien mejor que su famoso soldado rubio para llevarla de vuelta?. Todos tenían razón, Marinette y Felix eran una pareja ideal ella tenía lo que él necesitaba y él podría darle lo que ella tanto deseaba. Adrien solo se estaba interponiendo, como una especie de estorbo.

— ¿Adrien? ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Lila mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— No, realmente— respondió Adrien antes de levantarse repentinamente de la mesa, mientras que todas las miradas se fijaban en él.


End file.
